


Mrs. & Mrs.

by ElisabethBerkley



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 59,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethBerkley/pseuds/ElisabethBerkley
Summary: Follow Dr. Arizona Robbins and Actress Callie Torres' life through the years. Marriage, Love, Kids, Sex, Careers. It's all here! This is an AU story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

NYC

Arizona Robbins looks up towards the very tall skyscrapers. Sitting outside on a bench eating her lunch she was taking it all in. She is not new to the big Apple but it's been a while since she has been here. Being the daughter of an actress and step daughter to a famous movie producer, Arizona grew up in big cities and around large crowds of people. Her new surroundings are very different now compared to what she had grown accustomed to the last the last 18 years. Meeting and marrying a guy from Georgia was something she never expected would happen to her. Now here she was getting settled into her new life and her new job at NY Presbyterian as a pediatrician. 

Deciding to move to the New York had been an easy decision for Arizona. She needed a new start. Cait, her daughter, had been accepted to Juilliard several months back. A year After the passing of their beloved Mike, the perfect husband and most loving father, both of the ladies needed a change of scenery. So, after sending out resumes and college applications they both ended up in New York. 

Arizona got an upscale apartment in Manhattan while Cait lived at the dorm on the Juilliard campus. They both seem to be settling into their new life rather easily. Cait is always busy with school and Arizona with her new job, but they both still try to see each other and talk or text almost daily. 

 

Los Angeles

Callie Torres is getting ready to board a private plane to New York. Being a famous actress and singer, she is in high demand to appear at various causes and functions all around. Today, Callie has a full day planned in NY. A couple of meetings with the drama and art staff were scheduled around noon. Later that afternoon, she is scheduled as a guest speaker at her old alma mater, Juilliard. 

 

NYC 

Cait sends a quick text to her mother. "Mom, don't forget to the thing this being at Juilliard. Starts at 4:00." A reply comes a couple of minutes later, "okay." As Arizona was headed to scrub out of her surgery, She thought about this afternoon. She was excited to be apart of Caits experience in hearing the famous Callie Torres speak. Mostly She was so glad to see Cait so happy and flourishing. Watching her daughter who had always been shy and was now blossoming and aspiring to be an actress herself was quite amazing. 

 

NYC 

Callie has landed in NYC and has finally wrapped up here meetings with the department heads and faculty at Juilliard. Now waiting for the students and guests to arrive she sits has a few minutes to herself to go over her speech. She can't quite focus and her thoughts drift a little. Being back at this schools makes her reminisce on her life. She is famous, wealthy, single, and never been married. Although she has accomplished so much in her 33 years, she hasn't found the right person, her person. Sure she has dated women and men throughout her life, but no one seems to click. That instant attraction, that spark never happens. She finds herself wondering if she will find that in her lifetime. Being pulled out of her thoughts by her assistant, Callie is told it's time to make her way to the stage. 

 

Juilliard School NYC

Arizona sits with her daughter near the front of the auditorium. "I'm so excited and glad you came", Cait tells her mother. "Me too" says the older blonde. After a few remarks made by the President of the Juilliard School of Performing Arts, Callie Torres takes the podium and begins her speech. She is breathtakingly stunning, Arizona thinks to herself. The brunette has amazing curves and long legs. "Stop it I should t be looking at her like this" Arizona sighs. "She has such charisma and is an eloquent speaker. Yes that's more appropriate" the blonde says to herself quietly. Towards the end of the actresses speech, Arizona locks eyes with Callie. "Wait" Arizona thinks to herself, " Is she looking at me? YES she is." 

Callie looks out and meets the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. There is something about this woman. Her eyes, the way she tilts her head. Callie is awestruck for just a minute. Very soon Callie wraps up her speech and receives a stand ovation and much applause for her words. Walking over to her seat on the stage she smiles and takes her seat. Keeping her eyes trained onto the blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever seen she watches her for the remainder of the conference. 

Within 30 minutes, everyone makes their way out of the auditorium. "Wait here for just a minute, I want you say Hi to someone" Cait tells her mother. "Sure sweetie" Arizona replies. Turning her back to Her daughter Arizona looks around to the back of the building. "This place is huge" she says to herself. A sudden tap on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts. "Excuse me, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Callie Torres. And you are?" Blue eyes meet brown eyes yet again, only this time much closer. (Instant Spark, Bolt of lightning!) sticking out her hand, The blonde replies,"Arizona Robbins, its a pleasure to meet you." The brunette is speechless. The blonde can feel butterflies in her stomach. 

Callie and Arizona stare at each other for what seems like forever but probably it's only a few seconds. "The pleasure is all mine", Callie finally gets the words out of her mouth. "I noticed you from the podium and I wanted to come and say Hi. Are you here alone?" God please let her be alone, this woman is gorgeous, Callie thought. "No I'm here with my daughter, she's a student here at Juilliard." 

Interesting, Callie thinks. She has a daughter, must be straight? Maybe? Maybe not? "Well, only one way to find out. Well, I'm about to grab a bite to eat, would you two care to join me?" Callie asks. Suddenly the couple are interrupted by several young ladies that seem to be enamored with the actress. "Oh wow its an honor can we get your autograph?" comes one response from the group of girls. "Sure" Callie calmly replies. After a few minutes of signing autographs and taking Selfies, the girls are on their way leaving Arizona, Callie and Cait. "Callie this is Cait my daughter. Cait this is Callie." The actress and the younger blonde exchange pleasantries and talk a few minutes about the schools and acting. 

"Cait I asked your mom if you guys would like to join me for dinner, but we got interrupted before we could finalize any plans". Callie said. Looking at Arizona, Callie asks, "unless there is a spouse you need to get back to?" God please let her be single, and not straight. "Nope no one to get home to. I'm single" Arizona answers. 'Thank God', Callie said under her breath. "I have a table at the Blue Hill. Does that sound okay?" "Sure", "Sounds great" are the blondes' responses. With that, the trio head toward the side door with Callie. "Why don't you guys ride with me?" Callie states. Receiving nods they head toward the black limo that is parked close to the side entrance of the auditorium. Once inside they head toward the West Village restaurant. 

NYC -Arizonas apartment

Dinner had gone easily, good food, good wine and good conversation. Callie had her driver drop Cait off at her dorm first and now they were pulling up in front of Arizonas apartment. "I had a wonderful time tonight Callie" the blonde said cheerfully. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner." Callie sat there quiet for a minute. She did not want this night to end. Sadness coming up in her eyes, she tried to shake it off. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We should get together again sometime. I'm in town for a couple of days maybe we can get together for lunch, say tomorrow?" Callie waited for a reply. (Please say Yes) "Well I have a couple of surgeries tomorrow but should be through by 2:00 pm. Maybe a late lunch? " the blonde answered. "Sure. I will text you tomorrow morning and we can work out the details." Callie felt relieved she had said yes and this was going smoother and easier than she thought it would. "Okay see you tomorrow". "See you" Arizona answered with a huge dimpled smile on her soft face. 

This night had been magical for both women. Enjoying each other's company, they talked for hours. Dinner was a little lengthy and they trio stayed until closing time. Both women shared several similarities. Each were single, lonely, come from wealthy families. Both were very dependent on their iPhones and they even exchanged numbers. They loved music, art, and movies. Yet they were very different in some ways. Callie had never been married or in love with anyone. She had dated women extensively. She also had a very erratic schedule due to the nature of her work. Arizona was bisexual and she had been married to the love of her life for 17 years. She was more settled than Callie and her schedule was more mundane. Yet, they were both intrigued with one another and somehow drawn to each other. Their meeting had been by chance. Was it fate? Call it coincidence? However chance encounters aren't necessarily accidental are they? In one moment lives collide and change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie POV

I get to my hotel and I just miss the blonde. She is so beautiful and so witty. I feel lost all of a sudden. I need to speak to her. Maybe she hasn't gone to bed, it's only been 39 minutes since I left her apartment. Quickly I type a text... 'Hey, you awake?' After a couple of minutes I get a reply 'yep, what's up?' We continue texting for about an hour and finally Arizona says she can't keep her eyes open much longer. She has early morning rounds tomorrow, oops I forgot about that. We say goodnight and I feel the immense lose of contact again. Something about her completes me, makes me feel alive and frisky. I haven't felt like this in God know how long.

Day breaks through the thick drapes in my hotel room. I'm staying at one of my dads hotels in the penthouse suite. The light comes through and I'm awakened by he buzzing of my phone. Looking through somewhat sleepy eyes, I see that I have a text message from Arizona. So this day is already off to a good start. She is texting to tell me that she can meet at 1:00 as her schedule changed. She had several cancellations this afternoon and she has a free afternoon. Now I need to take her somewhere romantic and memorable for lunch but where? After thinking for a few minutes I decide one of my favorite restaurants in the city. Sending her a quick text back I order room service and start my morning rituals of getting ready. 

 

Arizona POV

I'm meeting Callie for lunch at this exclusive restaurant that she has picked. My cab drops me off in front and I'm a little nervous. I haven't been on a date in years. Wait is this a date? I have no idea what this is we are doing. But it feels right. So I just go with it. Can't hurt right? As soon as I walk in i tell the matridee who I am meeting and my name and they escort me to my table. Sitting there at the table is the brunette and I can't take my eyes off of her. She is gorgeous. She stands and offers to seat me herself. Very sweet gesture I think to myself. We order and of course the conversation is easy and fun. We flirt shamelessly with one another. I have to say that I haven't felt this 'light' in years. 

After we finish our 2 hour lunch, it's now 3:00. Callie ask me to go to an art museum with her. We both have a great appreciation for art and spend a couple of hours looking around. Later in the evening we get back to My apartment. I invite Callie to come up. Is this too soon? What if she says no? Thankfully she agrees and once we are inside my apartment I ask her to stay for dinner. I'm not the best cook but I manage. Callie nods and calls down to her driver to tell him she will call him to come back later. 

After an intimate dinner for two with candles and soft music we clean up the kitchen and move into the living room. Following the brunette to the sofa we sit close beside one another. Nerves start to get the best of me. I look over at her and she is staring intensely at me with dark eyes. We both know what's about to happen. 

 

Callie POV

Sitting on Arizonas plush sofa I'm looking at her and God she is so sexy. She has on a low cut blouse and tight jeans. I want her so bad. We both hold one another's gaze for a minute or two and finally I make the first move. Something about those lips, so soft and warm. I need more. More than that one long kiss. This is gonna be a long night. 

I'm awakened by the blaring of a phone, or maybe it's a beeper. I have no idea but it is loud and annoying. "Make it stop!" I shout out. "I'm sorry" a soft voice rings in my ears. What the Hell. Where am I? I open my eyes and I'm not in my hotel room. Quickly realization sets in. I'm in Arizonas bed. That's her pager going off and she is getting up out of bed and getting dressed in a hurry. "Sorry about the noise. That's the hospital and I've got an emergency trauma coming in. I've got to go." I don't have time to process what is happening so nothing comes out of my mouth. I'm speechless and I think a little hung over from all the wine I drank last night. 

"Last night was amazing. I wish I didn't have to go but I do. Make yourself at home and lock up when you leave please. Oh and call me later if you have time." Then she kisses me on the lips. It's a slow passionate kiss. I could kiss those lips all day I think to myself. The next thing I hear is the front door shut and she is gone. I sit up in the bed and lean back against the headboard. Looking down, I'm completely naked. Wow I never sleep naked. Hmm. Thinking back really hard I try and recall the events that have led me to this morning in Arizonas bed. Yep, definitely the wine has got to me. After calling my driver, i get up and get dressed. I look around her apartment for my purse and shoes. When I finish locking up i take the elevator down to the first floor where my car is waiting for me. 

On the way to my hotel my thoughts become clearer. Things got heated up during the kiss and we both lost ourselves in one another. I start to remember our night together in vivid detail. Wow, sex with her had been amazing. Probably the best I've ever had. Taking my phone out I send her a text to say I've left her apartment and I'm at my hotel. I ask her to call me when she gets a few minute. 

 

Arizona POV

I am so tired from last night. Not getting much sleep and then getting paged in early this morning is starting to wear me down. I've had back to back appointments all day and I'm finally getting to go home. All of my patients today were really sick. I've had one with a suspected kidney mass that I'm sending for a biopsy and another kid with what I think is a rare blood disease. Im having more tests run to confirm my suspicions. Seeing sick children is so heartbreaking. 

I'm now heading home and check my phone. Wow. Callie has called and texted several times. I left my phone in my locker without thinking. I text her that I've just wrapped my day up. Within a minute my phone rings. "Hey" I answer. "So are you just getting off work?" Callie asks. "Yeah it's been a long day," I answer tiredly. We talk on the cab ride home and Callie asks me to come over for dinner at her hotel this evening. In an hour to be exact. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go, but I am so tired. Anyhow, I tell her 'sure I would love to come over'. I hop in the shower and get ready for my dinner date. 

Upon arriving at Callie's hotel, I walk in the lobby and she is there waiting for me. With roses. Who is this woman? "They are beautiful and my favorite," I say. Red roses will always be my favorite. After taking the beautiful red roses and thanking her, she leads me to the elevator. She hits the penthouse Patton on the side elevator panel and we are going up to the top floor. Wow, is all I can say about this suite. It's got the most breathtaking view of New York. We sit and talk for a few minutes until our food arrives. Once we are served in the dining room we continue talking. Conversations about our family, our lives, our hopes and dreams are all discussed. I can literally talk to this woman about anything. We are so comfortable with one another. Soon the conversation turns to last night. Last night was magical. An awakening if you will. We are walking back to the living room in Callie's suite. Callie has her hand on the small of my back. Sitting on the large plush white sofa feelings start to intensify. Once again, we both lose all control and are quickly undressing each other. Callie is lying on top of me and our hands and roaming all over each other's bodies. She feels so good. I love touching her, kissing her, having sex with her. She is amazing in every way. 

 

Callie POV

Our night ends with both of us in my huge king sized bed, spent. We fall asleep with me being the big spoon. I never want to let Arizona go. I've know her for what, 2 days. This is crazy I know. Seriously crazy. However, I can't not have her. I'm finally there... your know: 'spark that never happens, instant attraction'. It has finally happened to me. Well it happened a couple of days ago but it's still there. I've finally found the love of my life and I'm never letting go. I've never felt like this before. She's the one. I will marry this woman one day, I promise you. I know your thinking, your getting ahead of you there Torres. We're perfect for each other there is no way this can go wrong. 

"Are you awake?" Arizona softly calls me out of my thoughts. (Hush woman I am planning our wedding here.) "Yes I'm awake. Did you sleep well?" I know she did she hasn't moved at all during the night. "Yes, did you?" Turning to face me Arizona waits for my answer. "I've never slept better in my life sweetie." 

We lay wrapped up in one another for a few minutes without saying a word. I know we both have to get up soon, but I really am s going our morning cuddles. I break the silence by telling her the words that I'm sure are too soon but I can't keep them to myself. "I love you." After my confession we both kiss. It's slow and tender. "I love you too." As Arizona says the words back that I long to hear, I'm surprised because i didn't know if they would be reciprocated. Sure I wanted those words to be but I was afraid it was too soon. Apparently I was wrong. There is no magic length of time to saying 'I Love You'.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie POV

My last day in NYC. Then I fly back to LA. I could postpone going back a few days but I do have a couple of meetings that really would be best to not reschedule. Arizona and I spend the day together. We go back to her apartment after lunch to watch a movie and eat popcorn. We get out and walk to the park. Her apartment is not very far from Central Park so we explore the park together for a while. Something Arizona likes to do is people watch. We sit on a bench, both of us with our ball caps on and dark sunglasses. I don't think I've been spotted by the paparazzi yet. So we just sit and watch. Your learn a lot if you take time to sit back and observe your surroundings. Kids laughing, girls giggling, couples holding hands. It's interesting.

We call Cait on our way back to the blondes apartment and see if she wants to go have dinner with us. Of course she says yes, so we let her choose where we will be dining tonight. Wouldn't you know it, she wants the new sushi restaurant in Soho. I'm not a fan of sushi, but I manage to eat. The three of us laugh and have a great time together. I can't believe this is my last night here. 

 

Arizona POV

After having dinner with Cait, Callie and I go back to my apartment. We spend the night there together and have what I think had to be the best sex ever. I'm lying here awake at four in the morning thinking that Callie is leaving me today. I'm not ready for that. No words can describe the loss I'm beginning to feel. I know she has an amazing and busy life in LA. She has to go back to her career and her life. But it's just so hard to let her go. "I'm going to miss you." The words are out of my mouth before I even think. Callie turns around to me. I thought she was asleep. Guess not. Smiling, the brunette says, "I'm going to miss you more." No way. She can't miss me more than I'm going to miss her. 

We get up around six in the morning and I pad into the kitchen and start breakfast. Callie is an amazing cook so she helps me and we fix a delicious breakfast. "I will be back this Friday." Eating her pancakes, she continues talking. "I will stay for four days when I come back to New York. I know it's not long but we can make this work until we figure something out right?" 

That's a good question. I don't really believe in long distance relationships. I mean do they really last ever? "Sounds great and yes we can make it work." My response was brief but heartfelt. Yes I do want this to work. I really need this to work. However I have my reservations but maybe I'm overthinking it to much. So I decide to just go with it and see where it takes me. Can't hurt right? 

Callie's driver is out front and her car is waiting. We say our goodbyes and I ride with her down the elevator to the first floor. I'm sad. She's sad. Friday can't get here soon enough. We have one last hug and kiss then she's out the door and into her car. 

 

Two months later

Callie POV

I'm going to be straight up with you. I've bought Arizona an engagement ring. I know, I know. Your going to say it's too soon. Maybe? Who knows. It feels right to me. I've been going back and forth to New York every weekend. Arizona has only been able to fly out here to LA once. She is now the Head of the Peds department so her job is more stressful and time consuming. 

Upon landing, I make my way to her apartment. I have a key now so I let myself in. She's at work and her text earlier said she would be home around 8:00 pm. So I decide to make us a quiet dinner at home. A little after eight pm the beautiful blonde enters her home. She looks tired but extremely happy to see me. Quickly forgetting the Chicken Picatta I've worked so hard to fix, we are in the bedroom and I'd say that yes, she has definitely missed me. She screams my name more times than I can count and after an hour of mind blowing sex, we make our way back in the kitchen and have our dinner. We are both starving by now. 

 

Arizona POV

The meal Callie prepared was delicious. Even if we did have to warm it up. After dinner and cleanup I draw us a hot bath. Stepping into the tub I'm relaxed immediately. Callie comes in the bathroom and sheds her clothes and climbs in behind me. I knew this whirlpool tub with the jets was going to come in handy. I hardly ever use the jets but tonight is a welcome reprieve. With all of the headaches as well as heartaches that my job entails, a long hot bath is the perfect way to unwind. Add in a gorgeous brunette in my tub and it's heaven. 

Stepping out of the tub we both dry off and get into our pajamas. I'm wearing a short silk nightgown and Callie is in a tshirt and boy shorts. Sleep soon takes me over and Callie is once again the big spoon. She wraps loving arms around me and in no time we are both sound asleep. 

 

Callie POV

"I am here until after the first of the year." Waking up next to Arizona is my favorite thing. Its a week before Thanksgiving. "Yay! I've missed you," She responded quickly. I'm glad I will be here for a while. Cait and her boyfriend, (who is from Georgia of all places) will be spending thanksgiving with us. I hope he's not homophobic. Arizona knows him and she says he is alright so let's hope she's right. That's would be a mood killer while I'm trying to propose for sure. I think I will propose on Thanksgiving. I wanted to wait until Christmas but I just can't. 

The week goes by fast and before I know it it Thanksgiving Day. "Happy Turkey Day" Arizona says very enthusiastically from the kitchen. I haven't had my coffee yet and I'm really gonna need a cup soon if the blonde keeps this enthusiasm up. She's a little to peppy this morning. After everything we did last night in bed, you'd think she be tired and sore but no. The woman is hyped up this morning. "Morning" is all I get out before Cait and Cleve come to the kitchen. At least Cleve is not a morning person like me. He looks like he's got a hangover and half asleep. Of course Cait is just like her mother. Ugh! Morning people.

 

Arizona POV

We sit down at the dining room table for our Thanksgiving meal. We've got way to much food. We will be so sick of left overs. We go around the table and say what we each are thankful for. It's a tradition I started when Cait was small and we've kept it up. This year I decided to stay home and chose not to go to my parents home for Thanksgiving. I wasn't sure if Callie would feel comfortable. I knew they wouldn't mind her being there. My parents are very understanding and supportive. We are just new and I kind of wanted to have my own celebration without the extended family there. However I had to promise that I would be home for Christmas. This year Christmas for the Spielberg family is going to be in Florida at my parents vast estate. Fun! (Eye roll)

After lunch the kids go out to walk around Central Park. It's freezing cold and snowing but Cait always wanted to make a snowman. Callie and I clean up and she seems nervous and is acting very strange. Suggesting that we go out ourselves to get some fresh air we grab our coats and head to the lobby. Once outside I see that she has a car waiting for us. We climb in and I'm complete unaware of what she has planned or where we are going. 

We get to the skating rink at Rockefeller Center. Callie ask me to follow her. I know she's up to something but I go along. Handing me ice skates, we both sit and put them on our feet. I look around once we are out here and surprisingly not many people are skating. In fact we are practically the only people on the ice. This is strange. Callie and I get to the other side of the rink and there is a red carpet laid out. Callie takes my hand and we walk on the red carpet. She stops midways of the roll of red carpet and turns around and gets down on one knee. I'm speechless at this point. I realize what she is about to do. 

"I love you Arizona. You and the best thing that has happened to me. From the first day I saw you it was kismet. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have it all with you. Will you marry me?"

After hearing Callie's proposal speech, I'm crying. "Yes" was all I could get out. She slips the huge diamond ring on my finger and we kiss. I hear clapping. I look around people with their camera phones taking photos. Well I guess the whole world will know soon that we're engaged. We quickly make our way back to the brunettes car and once inside we continue that kiss that was interrupted by the clapping. "Surprised?" Callie stops our steamy make out session and asks the question. "Very" was all I could say before her lips were back on mine. Who knew Thanksgiving would turn out like this. Stick a fork in me I'm done!


	4. Chapter 4

March

Arizona POV

It's been a few months and Callie and I have been busy planning a wedding along with every life. Callie has had to fly back and forth from LA to NYC a lot. It is so unfair for her to be sacrificing so much in this relationship. Callie works until late every night shooting her movie and when she gets a break she flies across the country, stays a couple of days and flies back. We are getting married at a gorgeous vineyard in upstate New York in June. We've already gotten many of the details ironed out and both of us have our dresses bought. There are just so many details that still have to be dealt with. I will be glad when this is over. To be honest, I've already been married once and had a wedding. I would have been happy to have had a small private wedding with just family. But this is Callie's first time and so I understand and keep quiet. If this is what she wants then that's what we will do. I've put my apartment up for sale in NYC. Once we get married, we are moving to LA. It's the only way with her being an actress. She would be gone a lot of the time if I didn't move out there. So, after notifying the chief, I put in applications in LA. I'm sure something will come open. 

 

April

Arizona POV

Today I'm on an airplane, landing at LAX in a couple of minutes. I have a meeting at Cedar-Sinai Medical Center. I feel sure I can land this job because of my qualifications so I'm not nervous. I'm more nervous about the 10 homes that Callie has on her list for us to see with the realtor. I mean seriously, what was wrong with Callie's house. It is in an upscale neighborhood, 3 bedrooms and nice yards. She feels it won't have the space we need. Callie dropped the bombshell last month that she wants kids, lots of kids. Like four or five more kids. Wow! That took a little wind out of my sails. I guess I never gave any thought as to having any more children after Cait, especially now that she is grown and more independent. I'm going to be starting all over again. That is a little unnerving. 

"Hey, I thought you'd never get here!" Callie called to me from the other side of the gate. Wrapping her up in a big hug, all my reservations on kids, relocating to a new city, and house hunting have suddenly disappeared. "Let's get your bags" she says. Climbing in Callie's Range Rover the driver pulls off from the airport and heads toward Callie's house. I've got exactly two hours before my interview so once inside he house I freshen up and change clothes. Of course, I have an admirer while I'm changing. One thing leads to another. We have been apart remember? So, after a thirty minute "quickie" I change into my clothes for the meeting and we head toward the hospital. 

 

Callie POV

Waiting in the car for Arizona to finish her meeting is getting boring. I would go inside and look around but I attract swarms of people and that's not needed today. After about and hour and half Arizona climbs into the car. I'm driving the Range Rover myself now. I only use a driver when going to the airport. "I got the job!" he blonde says. "Honey that's great," I lean in and give this beautiful woman that I have fallen so in love with a very passionate kiss. After that kiss I really want to go back home and finish what we started before we came to the hospital. We can't though, the realtor is meeting us in a few minutes. So reluctantly I put the car in drive and head to our first destination, house #1. 

Arizona seems a little overwhelmed with all of these houses. Yes they are big. Okay, really big. I just feel like we need more room. I want us to have more kids. I wasn't around to raise Cait. She was grown when I met her. She is a lovely, very sweet young lady and I already feel like her other mother. We text every day and talk several times a week. But I want Arizona and I to have more children, our children together. We really need a BIG house. 

After viewing five of the ten houses we call it a day. We will start first thing in the morning viewing the other homes on our list. We stop and eat at a small restaurant on our way home. Sitting in the restaurant we discuss the houses we've just seen. "Well, what did you think of the five we just saw?" I say. "I like number three the best," Arizona says. House number three has seven bedrooms, a magnificent kitchen, inground pool and spa, a pool house with a kitchen and guest bedroom, and beautiful landscaping. The entire property is gated, has privacy, and it is in Beverly Hills. Being located in Beverly Hills, it's not far from the hospital that Arizona will be working at. "I like it," she says. "Me too. Do you want to look at the rest of settle on that one?" I ask her this because I don't want Arizona to feel pressured into this house, but it was my absolute favorite out of all of the ones on the list. "I'm good with number three if you are Callie. It has everything we're looking for and it's vacant. We really should lock it down quickly if that's the one we're deciding on." Wow, Arizona seems set on this and I'm beyond thrilled. "Okay! I will call the relator now and give her our decision." After making the call and telling her we will take the house, we finish our meal, and head home. 

 

June

Arizona

Our wedding day has arrived. I'm ecstatic! I'm also nervous! This wedding has grown from initially 100 guests to 350 guests. Callie seems to know everybody. It seems to me that everybody and their brother are coming to this wedding. Well, I guess I'm exaggerating a little, it's not all Callie's fault. My parents are well known, and they have been involved in this guest list as well. They had their own list of invites. I'm trying not to freak out. I have been accustomed to a more quiet life for a long time. I didn't go around announcing who my parents were and that I had Hollywood connections while I was married and living my life in Georgia. Nobody really seemed to care where I was from or who I was related to, so I just was afforded the luxury to slip out of the limelight and live my life I know things are about to change now!

The morning has passed by quickly and before I know it, it's time to walk down the aisle. Our wedding is outdoors at a winery in the Hudson River Valley. The scenery is picturesque. Absolutely beautiful. Arriving at the altar, I look back and Callie is now walking down the aisle. She is stunning. As steps up to me she winks and I smile back a dimpled smile. Within twenty minutes we are pronounced wife and wife. Kissing the bride, yeah that's the fun part! The reception is in a massive tent set up on the grounds. Around 10pm Callie and I make our way to our room. We are staying the night at the bed and breakfast located in the winery. 

 

Callie POV 

Walking into our suite, I'm literally ready to rip that dress right off of Arizona. We both change out of our dresses and just skip the whole sexy lingerie thing. Who are we kidding, we have not got time for that. Landing on the bed, I nudge Arizona up towards the pillows and start kissing her neck and work my way down. She is quite breathless and I can tell she is worked up just like me. In bed, I'm the dominate one. I will be the first to admit that. We both like it that way. 

"Make love to me Callie." Hovering over Arizona, I look at her and she stares into my eyes intently. I decide to slow down and take my time. This night is gonna last a long time. Really, we don't need to rush. After kissing I slowly reach for her folds and slip two fingers into her. She gasps at the invasion and we continue to kiss. I take a nipple in my mouth and begin to suck and bite gently. Within a few minutes Arizona comes, and I hold her and continue to work her as she comes down from her high. Tomorrow we leave for the honeymoon. Our honeymoon will be spent in Hawaii. My father owns a home on one of the islands there. Spending the entire two weeks with the woman I love will be so fun! I have so much planned for us. I want to take her to another world. A world where only the two of us exist. We continue to make love for hours and finally fall asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

September

Arizona POV

The past three months of being married to Callie have been amazing. I've had the most sex that I've ever had. This woman has an insatiable appetite for sex. Callie likes to try new positions and loves to bring in new toys. She is in an experimental phase and so far it's been fun. But her all time favorite and mine too is the strap-on. Callie has some kind of stamina. I've had back to back orgasms with the strap-on. However, she doesn't want me to use it on her... interesting. I've tried to convince her to let me use it on her but so far...no way. 

I've been at my job as a pediatrician at Cedar Sinai since July. So far it's going great. I like the hospital. The staff is very friendly and easy to work with. We've also moved into our new HUGE home. It's massive for just two people to be living in. So far Callie hasn't said anything about kids again, so I'm not braving that subject until she does. Which I feel is in the near future since yesterday. Yesterday afternoon, I looked in her side of the closet yesterday and there was a bag from Bloomingdales. Yes I know what you are thinking, I was snooping. Okay, so what if I was. I pulled a baby blanket and a soft white newborn baby gown out of the bag. Nope, not braving that yet...but I know it's coming. 

Callie has been really busy with the new movie she is staring in. She works late hours several days a week but so far has weekends off. Weekends are awesome. We sleep late, I go in for a couple hours to check patients and then we continue our weekend together. This Saturday we are going to the Los Angeles Philharmonic. I'm so excited! I can't wait!

 

Callie POV

Tonight I took Arizona to the Los Angeles Philharmonic. She was like a kid in a candy store. It was fun and I really enjoyed it as well. When we got home, I decided to talk to Arizona about us having a baby. I don't know how this is going to go, but I am ready for a baby. "Arizona I have something to talk to you about. I'm just gonna come right out and say it...I'm ready for us to have a baby." Yes, that's me straight to the point. Why beat around the bush, right? 

Arizona just looks at me and says nothing. Hmm, did I not make it clear? No, she's in shock. Gotta be shock just looking at her face. Finally she speaks. "Callie, I can't say it's on my top to do list right now, but I know that we were probably going to have kids at some point and I guess now is as good of a time as any. We're not getting any younger." "So is that a yes?" I ask. After a along pause I start to speak but the blonde beats me to it. "Yes lets have a baby!" Arizona let's out a squeal. She really loves babies, but I know she feels old and out of the baby phase. Arizona is only thirty eight. She's not that old. Being five years younger than her, I know that I would have better chances to carry a baby. So I offer to carry and she gladly agrees. 

 

One Year Later...

Callie POV

No baby. I've tried everything and no baby. I'm at my wits end! Studying up on nutrition, monitoring my cycles, and reading nearly every book on fertility has afforded me...Nothing. Being pumped full of hormones and inseminated more times than I can remember and still we have no baby. We've resorted to not one but two rounds of IVF. After those two failed attempts, I can't take any more losses. It's too hard. This whole process hasn't set easy for me or Arizona. I don't understand! Unexplained infertility baffles me. The doctors can't find a reason for it. I want a baby so badly! It's all I can think about. 

Arizona has offered to carry if I can't, but I really want to do this. Now though, I may have to go that route and Arizona carry our child. I wanted to experience it, at least just once myself. It ironic isn't it. I have all the monetary resources at my disposal and cannot get pregnant. My father is one of the richest men in the country. Arizona's parents are worth billions. Arizona and I are wealthy. Money is not a problem. The one thing I want, and money can't buy it. Just goes to show that money isn't everything. 

After some in depth discussion and talking with the doctors, Arizona's doctor puts her on clomid on days 5-9, followed by a trigger shot and back to back iui's. It worked like a charm! Of course 'fertile myrtle' gets pregnant on the first try. I'm so happy I forget to be even a little jealous. WE ARE HAVING A BABY!! Yay! Finally I am going to be a mom. We selected a Latino donor so that the baby will look similar to me.

Our firstborn child arrives at 3:28 am at Cedar Sinai weighing in at 8lb 2oz. A daughter. After being in labor for fourteen long agonizing hours and with no epidural, (my wife is my hero by the way), our beautiful baby girl arrived. I would have taken the drugs they offered but not Arizona. Did I tell you she is my hero? I mean wow, that's too much pain and ripping for a person to stand. Geez. 

After a couple of days in the hospital we come home and settle in nicely. Sofia Elisabeth Torres is the best baby. She sleeps quiet, and rarely cries. It's unbelievable. I hope all of our kids are like this one. Piece of cake if you ask me. I have decided to take some time off and Arizona is on maternity leave so we are all enjoying being together.

8 weeks later...

Arizona returned to work and Sofia and I are home alone. She's still the best baby. We can totally do this again. Having another baby would be a breeze. I mentioned that to my wife and I got a look. Can't describe it, but I don't believe that now is the time to discuss Arizona doing this again. I will just hold off on that conversation for a while. This has just been so easy because Sofia is very cooperative and contented. She's the best baby ever!

Arizona's parents have offered to take Sofia for the night. Since that has been arranged, I've decided to take her out on a much needed date. Kate and Steven are very active grandparents. They both have busy lives, but are very invested in their grandkids. We are blessed that they live in LA and are close by. My parents live in Miami. They have visited a couple of times, but are not close by and can't be here as often as Arizonas parents. 

 

Arizona POV

Cait called and said she will be coming out to LA for a week. I can't wait to see her. She is my heart. She was here the very next day after Sofia was born. Unfortunately she had to fly back to New York a couple of days latter. I'm excited for us all to be under one roof. 

My parents took Sofia for the night last night and Callie and I went on a date. It was great to reconnect. I will say that I haven't felt very sexy since being pregnant and having Sofia. But last night I decided to throw caution to the wind and give in to Callie. Poor thing has been without sex for eight weeks. She was about to go crazy. We were both really into it and made love for hours. Taking the time to worship each other's bodies and be intimate was really nice. Of course she had to pull out the strap-on. I didn't mind. She definitely knows how to use it. She STILL won't let me use it on her. (Eye roll). What is she afraid of? Anyways, the sex was good last night. Really good!

After working a long shift at the hospital, I walk into the house later than usual. The air is thick with the smell of Italian spices. Callie has cooked lasagna and homemade garlic bread. She even made Tiramisu for dessert. My wife prepares the best Italian dishes. She should have been a professional chef instead of an actress....but don't tell her I said that. 

Sofia is already in her crib asleep. I missed bath time and bedtime. Some nights I'm in early and some nights are late nights? It all depends on the influx of patients that come in. I just never know from one day to the next what time I will get home. 

After we finish eating, I go upstairs to take a shower. As soon as I get the soap lathered up I have company. I'm telling you this woman is insatiable. After a some very hot shower sex, the water is freezing cold. We get out and dry off with our monogrammed fluffy white towels. I reach for my robe hanging on the door, but my wife has other plans apparently. Callie leads me to the bed. For what has to be two hours or more, I have no idea, hot sensual love making occurs. We bring each other to multiple orgasms. At least Sofia is a heavy sleeper. The sounds coming from our room should have woke the dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofias First Year...

Callie POV

Of course I kept a diary of her first year. Why not? My wife says that's way too time consuming. I think Arizona see so many babies everyday that, to her Sof is just another child reaching the appropriate milestones at the appropriate ages as recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics. I'm being sarcastic here. Using doctor lingo isn't my strong suit. I will stop before I embarrass myself. My wife is an amazing mother. She just doesn't get hyped up about all the little things that I do.

Looking over Sofias first year that I recorded monthly gets me teary eyed...I will give you the highlights.

Month 1:

Sofia basically eats and sleeps. She is a very contented baby. She has the darkest hair and olive skin. Her eyes are a deep brown color. She looks a lot like me. Sofia is up every couple of hours for feedings. Arizona is breastfeeding her.

I feel a little left out of this mother-daughter bonding time to be honest. My wife understands my feelings and is starting to combine breast and bottle feedings. It's a slow process but it's working. Arizona said the transition of adding the bottle in would be easier if I give the first feeds, so that Sofia is not near her and smelling her breast milk. Makes since. Being able to hold and feed Sofia and have that one on one time with her is the best feeling in the world. I thought I saw a smile here or there, but Arizona said it could have been gas. Who knows.

Month 2:

Sof is completely bottle fed now. Switching her was easier than Arizona or I thought that it would be. Arizona is still pumping breast milk. She's a trooper.

Sofia smiled today!...Sofia is smiling in response to me! The sound of my voice or seeing my face is all it takes to trigger a grin. Arizona tried it and she did the same with her. Yay!

Month 3:

Arizona started back to work after an eight week maternity leave. She was sad to go back, but was growing restless around the house. My wife is a workaholic.

Sofia is now swatting her hands at the baby mobile in her crib. She is trying to get coordinated. She grabs onto the stuffed plush toys when she gets a chance.

I've started giving her a baby massage. I lay her on a blanket on the floor. After pouring a little baby oil in my palms and rubbing my hands together to warm them and the oil I start massaging her. Looking into her eyes, I sing or talk to her as I do the massage. This was my wife's recommendation by the way. She says all babies love this. Sofia seems to agree!

Month 4:

I heard what was possibly the sweetest sound I could ever hear - my baby's laughter. The best part is how easily she laughs. Silly faces, tickling, and peek-a-boo are usually more than enough to set off squeals and giggles. We act like idiots to get her to laugh. She's also chatting up a storm. I don't understand the babbling and cooing, but she knows exactly what she's saying.

Month 5:

She can sit up on her on momentarily. We stay close by to support her with pillows. She cannot hold out for a long and will fall over. She also keeps repeating the same sounds over and over. And she blows bubbles constantly... kinda gross but cute. I love this age!

Month 6:

We are halfway through Sofias first year. Wow, already? She is commanding all of our attention. She can roll over. The other day Arizona left her on the floor to go and throw a dirty diaper away and when she came back...Sofia had moved... a good ways away from where Arizona left her. (Momentary freak out moment for the Blonde Doctor.) She didn't see Sofia at first and panicked. I laughed on that one.

She also is going through a phase where she puts everything in her mouth. She chews on her toys and anything she can get her hands on. Even me!

Month 7:

Sofia can now sit up on her own without assistance. She also has some separation anxiety. She will cry as soon as one of us leaves her sight. When one or both of us are leaving, we try and shower her with kisses and tell her we will be back soon. No she doesn't understand what we are saying. It doesn't really help her, but it makes us feel less guilty. Sometimes we sneak out, it's easier.

Month 8:

Arizona fell and broke her leg. She is in a walking boot. Sofia isn't sure about that thing. When they are both on the floor together, Sof tries to chew on it.

We read a lot to our little one. When you name an object like dog or ducky, she will point to it. Arizona says she's going to be a doctor because she is so smart. Really Einstein? Most all babies can do that around this age.

Month 9:

She is crawling. I first thought I couldn't wait until she was mobile. I'm stupid. This kid is all over the place. We cannot turn out back to her for a second.

Sof is starting to understand the word NO. She doesn't obey it yet, but I say it when she gets into something and them remove her from the scene of the crime. Sometimes she redirects and is fine and sometimes...well, let's just say she is not so happy.

Month 10:

She can pinch a piece of cereal between her fingers and eat it. She tries to put everything in her mouth to taste it. I caught her trying to eat a dead bug...okay that's just gross. We really have to watch her. Everything goes into her mouth.

Month 11:

She's trying to walk. She can hold onto furniture and stand. I am always near incase she falls, which she does a lot. She's way more independent the older she gets.

Month 12:

Birthday Time! Yay! I've went all out for Sofias first birthday. We are having a party in our home. Lots of family and friends are here. We've hired a photographer to capture all of this for us. Sofias cake is a two tier cake with a cupcake on top. The number 1 is sitting on top of the cupcake. The entire cake is pink and white.

We have a smaller cake for her to dig into and take photos with. I bought Sofia a pink tutu and a pink birthday hat to match. These pictures will be so cute! She loved opening presents! Her smiles light up our world. Oh and the best part is, she can now walk several steps without assistance. My baby is growing up way to fast.

As you can see, we've had a busy year. Arizona and I talked about it and we have decided to have another baby. I want a baby so that it and Sofia can be close in age. My sister Aria and I are close in age and we are very close...even to this day. That's what I want for Sof. This has been awesome year!


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona POV

Well, we are pregnant again. Same donor, same vagina. Haha, I knew you'd like that one. Yes I decided to do it again. Why? Two reasons really. First, Callie really wants another baby close in age to Sofia. Second reason is that I really wanted to go ahead and get this over with before social security kicks in.

So here I am, twenty weeks pregnant. Now I've talked about my wife's insatiable sexual appetite, but lately I'm running a close race with her. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't seem to get enough sex. Must be the hormones. Callie's not complaining at all. In fact she showed up during my shift two days this week just to see if she could 'help me out' in any way. Really? What a great wife! Of course she could help me out. I drug her to the nearest on call room and you know what went on in there. I know, not professional. I feel bad about it too... well, not really.

Today we find out what we are having. I'm having an ultrasound and Callie is joining me to look in on the little one. We looked last time but the baby wasn't cooperating and we couldn't tell it's sex. Once in the exam room I climb onto the table and pull my shirt up. "I hope it's a boy," Callie squeals. She's so excited she can barely contain her enthusiasm. I really don't care what the sex of the baby is. As long as it is healthy I'm good either way.

The doctor comes in and we get started. Soon enough our question is answered. "Looks like another girl," Dr. Reeves states. I smile and look at my wife. She has tears in her eyes. She leans in to give me a tender kiss. I knew she would be happy with whatever it was. Deep down though I know she had her heart set on a son. We walk down to the hospital cafeteria after our appointment to have a quick bite to eat before I head back up to the Peds floor. Callie has to go pick up Sofia from my parents in a little while. Maybe today will fly by quickly so I can get home to my two favorite girls.

41 Weeks...

Arizona POV

I'm at the nurses station checking on a patient before I head home. I start my maternity leave tomorrow. I've tried to work up until the very last minute that I could. Over the past week I have cut back on the number of hours that I do work. My wife was rather insistent on that. Today I have had some mild back pain, but I pressed on through it. Walking to the elevator I feel a wet sensation and it looks like I have peed on myself. Of course I hadn't. My water broke. It's about damn time! I feel like I've been pregnant forever.

I continue to walk into the elevator and arrive on the second floor. I head towards labor and delivery to get checked in. One of the perks of being a doctor on staff, is bypassing registration downstairs. I change into a gown that one of my nurses brought in a minute ago. As I start to climb into the bed a contraction rips through me without warning and Jesus this ain't funny at all. The pain is so excruciating. This all is happening so fast...and so soon. I've always had long lengthy labors. This is certainly different.

The nurses call my doctor and luckily he is on the floor. Dr. Reeves checks me and I'm progressing pretty fast. What the hell? "Please call my wife!" I have totally forgotten this part. Yea, she's gonna be mad. I've been in L&D for about an hour probably and I've just thought about calling Callie. I'm in deep shit for sure.

Within twenty minutes or so Callie is here and by my side. She must have flown here. Probably got a ticket...again. "Why didn't you call me," my wife asks in an irritated tone. Yes, shes pissed that she didn't get a call immediately. Do you blame her? I totally forgot about it. At this point I don't care. I don't have the time or the breath for that matter to answer back. My insides are being ripped apart by contractions or at least they feel like it. Taking a wet cloth, Callie wipes my face as I am profusely sweating. "It's okay baby, just breath through the contractions just like we practiced in Lamaze," the brunette encourages. I hate to tell her... breathing ain't helping here. This is painful as fuck! My vagina, bless it's heart...not again. This baby is gonna be bigger than the last and let's just say 'ouch'!

At 10:42 pm Poppy Grace Torres made her entrance into this world. I am glad thats over. I have been ripped from stem to stern. Seriously that kid was 9lb 11oz. What in my life have I done to deserve that? As soon as Poppy is cleaned up and passed to me, I forget all about the pain. Babies have that effect somehow. She is beautiful. She has dark hair just like Sofia and Callie. I'm smitten. I look over and Callie is crying. The nurses asks if we want a picture taken and we do. I want to remember this moment forever.

The nurses bring Poppy back to me after they get her cleaned up and get all of the formalities out of the way. I am very tired so I soon pass Poppy over to Callie. She eagerly accepts the bundle of joy and sits in the rocking chair next to my bed. Rocking babies is a favorite of Callie's.

It dawns on me that Sofia is 'somewhere'. "Where is Sof?" I ask. "I called your mother as soon as I got the call. They met me and took Sofia. They have her for the night and will bring her here in the morning," Callie softly speaks. She has calmed down about not being called immediately. Again, babies have that effect on on you. Wanting to clear the air in case she is still holding hard feelings I whisper to her, "I'm really sorry I forgot to call you. It all happened so fast and I was kind of shocked I guess." Callie looks at me with a soft smile, "I'm not mad Arizona. I just almost missed this. Its okay, we're okay. Don't worry."

"I love you," I try to get out with tears now flowing. Damn hormones. "Shh, baby it's okay. I love you too. So, so much," Callie says as she gets up and places a kiss on my forehead. She nudges me to scoot over a little and she gets into bed with me and places Poppy on my chest. I am blessed. That's all I can say. I'm a very blessed woman.


	8. Chapter 8

2 Years Later

Callie POV

Having two girls has been fun. Hair bows and dresses, dolls, tea parties, playing dress up...we have a blast! The girls are so close to one another. Just like I hoped they would be. Oh and let me tell you, Sofia is the best big sister. After Poppy was born, she wanted to hold the baby. She would stick out her hands and make a 'come here gesture'. She thought her new baby sister was a baby doll I do believe.

At that time they were both still babies, so many times I would rock both of them at the same time. Sofia has always had this thing about needing to feel hair. When she wants to cuddle she has to feel your hair. I don't understand it. Anyways, when I would rock them both, Sof would rub Poppy's head. Kind of like petty a dog. That's a bad comparison, but it did look like that was what she was doing. Poppy didn't seem to mind at least. I think it soothed her. Even now, two years later Sofia still rubs Poppy's head and plays with her hair. She's a excellent big sister.

We hired a nanny to help out. Well, actually she was my nanny. Yes shes older, but still very capable. Nanny Maria has been with the Torres children and grandchildren for years. She was hired immediately after Poppy was born.

We needed the help desperately. So much for having another easy baby. Sofia still holds that title. Poppy has been a nightmare. Colic, acid reflux, bronchitis, a febrile seizure (that was scary) and a hospital stay. You name it, she's had it. And potty training...forget it. The child is not interested. I love Poppy Grace but she has been quite a handful. Even at two years old she still doesn't sleep through the night. I'm sure Arizona secretly wants to strangle me for talking her into having Poppy but she doesn't say it. Having Maria here helps keep us sane.

It's Christmas and we are going to Arizona's parents for Christmas Eve. This year they are staying in LA...thankfully. Christmas morning we will open presents at our house. The day after Christmas we are flying it Miami to spend the week with my parents. I can't wait to be back home.

Looking at the guest room where the presents are hid from the girls, I'm speechless. I knew we bought presents but this is to much. Wrapped and unwrapped presents are everywhere. Maria will definitely need to watch the girls for several hours while Arizona and I wrap presents tonight. Tomorrow is Christmas Day! How on earth will this ever get done?

Quickly heading downstairs to fix hot chocolate and a snack for the girls, I speak to Maria about keeping the kids occupied while I head back upstairs and start wrapping gifts. Within an hour Arizona finally gets home. Opening the door to the guest bedroom proves futile for the blonde because I have it locked. A minute later I open the door to let her in and I'm shocked. Arizona has two huge bags full of presents. More toys? Is she serious? I can't wrap what we have thus far.

"I'm not wrapping all of those! Arizona, did you go out and buy more presents?" I am surprised if that was in fact what my wife had just done. We have way to many presents already for the kids and I can't believe Arizona doesn't see that. "No Callie, I didn't go out and buy more presents. These have been in my office for weeks. I bought them along and along over the last couple of months. During my lunch breaks and any extra time that I could get away for a little, I would go to several stores in the area and pick up gifts here and there. They just added up." " They were all on sale, so I didn't spend a fortune on them. Besides, I got several things for some coworkers who are having babies in the upcoming months. So no, everything in these bags are not for our children." The blonde is a little touchy tonight. Guess I jumped the gun there huh.

General POV

Callie watched as Arizona took the gifts out. Not as bad as she first thought. Just cute inexpensive presents for the kids, maybe adding a few small ones to their Christmas stockings would be a good idea. Suddenly, Callie saw it. It got her attention and she stood there frozen. Arizona pulled out the most adorable crochet hat and overalls for a baby boy. All blue in color. This was the cutest outfit Callie had ever seen. Walking over to pick the overalls up she immediately knew. She had to have a son. Baby fever set in from that point on. How to approach Arizona with this new revelation? That's a good question.

Waking up Christmas morning with Cait, Sofia, and Poppy ready to open presents, both mothers were excited. After all the presents were opened and the wrapping paper dispose of, the family of five ate a big breakfast of pancakes and sausage. With their bellies full, the two small girls played with their new toys. Cait opened her new Apple Laptop and iPhone 7 that her moms gave her for Christmas.

Arizona couldn't stop looking at the exquisite diamond necklace from Cartier. Callie had really outdone herself this year. Looking over at Callie who was now standing in front of the foyer mirror, Arizona cracked a smile. Callie was putting on the elegant diamond hoop earrings that Arizona had given her. Stepping back to take a last look, Callie glided into the living room to show her wife.

Arizona POV

Arriving in Miami, we drove up to the Torres Estate around dinner time. After sharing a delicious meal with all of Callie's family, we exchanged presents with the Torres'. The next few days were relaxing and carefree. We played at the beach, got to see several sights that we hadn't seen and even took a private cruise to watch the fireworks over Biscayne Bay. Miami could really grow on me. I see why Callie loves it so much!

Settling back into our routine after the holidays was a little difficult. After returning from Miami, the girls really wanted to stay up late to play or watch television until midnight. Callie and I seriously need sleep because work has once again resumed. The struggle is real folks. We have our hands full with these two small, beautiful girls. I wouldn't take anything in the world for them, but they keep us on our toes. It's tougher when your in your forties with two active toddlers verses being in your twenties. Yes the struggle is real.

Seeing patients all day and evening rounds have me feeling blah. A nice quiet evening at home is just what I need. Do you think that's what I got? Upon arriving home, Callie dropped the bombshell yet again. As soon as I walked in the door she is all over this subject. She wants us to have another baby. Another baby! Is she insane? She said the crochet baby outfit that I bought for a co-worker was a sign. If I had know she would have taken that as a sign, that outfit would have stayed in my office. Hid from public view! Better yet, I would not have bought the damn outfit. I am trying to hold my tongue and say as little as possible. If I don't respond maybe, just maybe she will shut up. Do you think that happened?

After what felt like an hour but probably was only twenty minutes of Callie rambling on and on..."Arizona I don't get it. You are a baby and kid doctor. You're with children everyday. You are good with kids. Babies are a gift from God. You have said so yourself." "Are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't love to have a son?" She keeps going on and on I'm telling you...and I had heard about all I could stand. Let's look at the facts shall we? I am in my forties. I have had three children. I'm a doctor and now the head of my department. I have my own office again for Christ sake! I'm content! Laying all of these facts out there for my wife was not well received. Once her mind is made up, there is no changing it. She clearly has baby fever. God help us!

Callie POV

I can't seem to get Arizona on my side about having another baby. Sure, the chances of us having another girl are probably high. But I really want a boy. My presentation, if you will, to my wife on having another baby didn't go so well. Let me see if I can remember what she said...'She's to old', 'she's done this three times already', 'she's a doctor with an office'. What has her office got to do with us having another baby? "Callie, I am happy, settled. I'm in a good place in my career, don't you see that?" Arizona gives me her reasons and they just aren't enough for me.

I really wish I could get pregnant. That year of trying and all of the ups and downs were just to much. I pushed my way through with Arizona's help. I was getting depressed and felt like I was starting to sink. I am so glad she stepped in and agreed to carry our babies. Without that we would still be childless I guess.

As selfish as this is, I really want her to agree and do this one more time. I know I am asking a lot here. I realize that. I just feel so incomplete. It's like something's missing...a piece of a puzzle. I just need all the pieces to come together. I always wanted a big family.

After several weeks of discussions, some very heated arguments, and flat out hateful exchanges between us both...we are still at a stalemate. She says no! I say let's at least entertain the idea. Dropping the issue for now is probably a good idea. She's not happy. I can tell she even dreads coming home and talking to me.

Last night, my wife ate quickly and quietly. Then she left the table and went to her office and locked the door. After cleaning the kitchen and getting the girls in their beds, I went to her office door and knocked. "Arizona, can I come in?" Not even a second passed and she calls out, "Callie I'm not in the mood for company right now, I'm researching a case." Her reply came out rather hastily. I left her alone and went upstairs to bed our bedroom. She never came to bed. She was gone before I got up this morning. I realize she doesn't want this. If only she could just feel what I feel. We are in the same room, but worlds apart.


	9. Chapter 9

3 Weeks Later...

Arizona POV

Today is Colleen's baby shower at the hospital. Colleen is my PA. We've worked together for several years now and she is a very close friend. Taking the crochet outfit that Callie has become enamored with, I sit and watch her open her gifts. She has probably thirty plus gifts here. Looking at Colleen open the baby gifts, I think of Callie. If this were Callie she would be ecstatic. Bouncing all over the place. She loves baby showers. The shower we had for Sofia was huge. My wife enjoyed every minute of it. Me...not so much. Showers, whether baby or wedding are not my thing. Looking at all of the baby boy clothes, soft blankets and plush animals Colleen has received are really nice. My wife would be in heaven!

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly and at seven that evening I'm walking through the door to our home. Seeing sick children all day gets to you after a while and you are left feeling drained. Especially when the majority of them have screamed in your face all day long.

Walking into the kitchen I see a baby furniture and clothing magazine open on the counter. My wife is chopping vegetables to sauté. "The kids are quiet." Trying to open up the conversation that has been lacking at our house is proving positive as Callie responds to my statement. "They are in the living room watching a Disney movie. Frozen seems to be their favorite thing to watch right now." She never looks up while speaking to me. The brunette woman that I love dearly is clearly feeling down. I hate seeing her like this.

I reach around my wife's waist. Putting my hands on her hips I give her a kiss. She smiles a sad smile. I go over to the magazine and flip through the pages. She has several pages turned down and items circled. She really wants this. To be honest, I've done a little soul searching since the shower today. In fact, over last couple of weeks, the idea of another child has grown on me. Maybe I just needed some time to get used to the idea. If this is what she wants, I will do it. But this is the LAST time.

"Okay I'm in." I say to Callie. She looks at me with a confused expression. Seriously, need I say more? Guess so. "I'm in. Let's have another baby. But Callie this has to be it. We can't keep having babies in hopes that we eventually have a boy. This has to be the last time sweetie. I love you and I want us to be happy. I want you to be happy. So let's have another baby." And...she looks stunned. Like frozen in some painting kind of stunned.

Callie POV

Do what? Did Arizona just say yes to this? I figured she'd come around eventually but not this soon. I know she has reservations and concerns. This is high risk for her at her age. But, she just said yes. I'm just standing here shell shocked. Say something Callie...Serious anything!

All I can do is cry. Yep, just tears...that's all I've got. Arizona comes around the island bar and we hug. I melt into her arms. Of course these are happy tears, but I seriously need to get a grip. "Thank you for coming around." "I love you so much." It's all I can get out.

As soon as the kids are in their beds, Arizona and I have some very intimate and much needed alone time. What started out as slow, love making turned into a night of unbridled passion. Waking up the next morning after hours of sex, I am sore all over. Some of the things we did last night should be illegal. I roll over and the bed is empty. There is a note that reads "I got paged into work. Be back in a little while. Last night was...can't describe it in words... I guess 'awesome' comes to mind. Love you, A.R.T. ".

Hearing Sofia trot down the hall I know I better get up soon. A loud banging of a door coupled with hearing Poppy crying means only one thing. Sofia has went into Poppy's room and woke her up. Poppy is easily startled. She is such a light sleeper. Entering the room I see Sofia trying to calm Poppy down. You guessed it.. clubbing her head like she's patting a dog. Picking her up and soothing her as best I can, she settles down in a few minutes and goes back to sleep. She hasn't felt well the last couple of days. I want her to sleep a little longer if possible.

Sofia and I go down to the kitchen. Maria already has breakfast cooking and I turn on cartoons for Sofia until we are ready to eat. I've got to work from 3:00 until 8:00 tonight to shoot a couple of scenes. Then I'm off for a weeks stay in Canada. Hopefully we can wrap it up in a week. I'm not very excited about traveling to Canada to film. I will miss my babies and my wife terribly. That's my job though. My schedule is erratic sometimes. Maybe after this movie I will scale back.


	10. Chapter 10-A

Arizona POV

Fertile Mrytle is no longer my nickname. Callie and I are trying to get pregnant again. However, it is a much longer process this time around. After months and months of trying and having no success, I suggest that we continue trying. But instead of getting all worked up and stressed out....let's just have some fun along the way. I think we are to stressed and nothing will happen if we continue to put so much pressure on this. 

Seeing an article about an ejaculating dildo on the internet my curiosity spikes. No, I wasn't on there looking at porn if that's what you were thinking. I was looking up articles for lesbian couples trying to get pregnant. That's when I ran across this article and it sparked my interest. 

We've done the insemination procedures every time at the doctor's office. It is the best way to ensure we get pregnant and so far it has worked like a charm. I am taking fertility pills to increase the chances of getting pregnant. Maybe this time we could try something different for a few rounds here at home. I will run this by the boss lady and see what response I get.

After dinner we watch a movie with the girls. Frozen. Could this be anymore boring? We've watched this movie a thousand times. And I know all of the songs....by heart. Sometimes I sing them to Callie when we are having sex. She says it's a mood killer. I say she shouldn't have bought the damn dvd. 

With the girls in bed, I ask Callie to follow me into the office. She obliged. After looking at the 'item in question' online and reading the articles, she thinks it's a great way to try at home. So I order the damn thing. We will see. If nothing else, it will be a new toy to add to the collection. And it's PINK....Yay! Callie rolled her eyes when I said that. 

Within a week the package arrives. My wife looked like she was stalking the Fed Ex truck every time it came by. Callie likes new toys, especially when she gets to use them. This is the prime time to get pregnant according to my ovulation cycle. Deciding that we will try this tomorrow night as the kids will be staying over at my parents home....we make our plans. I will go by tomorrow afternoon and pick up the 'swimmers'. We've still got several more vials left. 

"Tomorrow, I'm going to knock you up, I promise." My wife thinks she's a comedian sometimes. "I don't put out on the first date, unless there's dinner and dancing." I'm funny too you know. 

"You'll put out Arizona, I'm not worried about that at all." Oh alright, who are we kidding here. Callie with a strap on.....I'm sure as shit spreading my legs tomorrow night. She knows me to well. "Come here," the brunette says as she pulls me in close. "I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have found you." "No Callie, I am the lucky one. I love you too baby." Yep, I am a sucker for sweet talk. For the next hour, we practice what we will be performing tomorrow night. Practice makes perfect right?

Callie POV

The kids are dropped off at Arizonas parents for the night. ✔️  
The food is ready.✔️  
Table is set ✔️  
Romantic music is on✔️

I am going through the checklist I made myself. Arizona is upstairs getting ready for our at home date. I cooked her favorite Italian dish tonight. Too bad she can't have any wine with her meal. She stopped that a while back since trying to get pregnant. 

My wife walks into the dining room and she looks beautiful. Her long blonde hair is hanging in soft loose curls. She has on an above the knee tight fitting white sleeveless dress with a tan colored belt around her tiny waist. Standing in tan colored four inch heels with straps, she is drop dead gorgeous tonight. While drooling at her I say, " I think we should skip dinner and go straight upstairs. I could fuck you right now just seeing you in that dress." Moving closer I reach for her arm. She thinks I'm kidding. I am very serious. 

"Patience Callie. All good thinks come to those who wait," the sexy blonde says and smiles a dimpled smile at me. "You better eat fast Arizona." And I am serious. That dress is....whew! And those heels make her ass go.... Pow. I look and I see no panty line. I am dying here people. 

We finish our meal, and move to the living room for dancing. Arizona and I love to dance. After dancing to a couple of slow, seductive songs.... we are making out like teenagers. I raise her dress, slipping my hand underneath to her center. She's wet. And I knew it, no underwear. I told you she'd put out tonight. I know my wife very well. 

"Let's move this upstairs baby," I husk in her ear. She nods slightly. She is so ready to be fucked it's pitiful. Walking up the stairs, I am behind her. Not wanting to waste time, I pull the zipper down slowly. Reaching the top of the stairs she stops in front of me. I pull the dress off of her shoulders and it falls to the ground. She steps out of the offending garment. 

"Keep walking and don't stop until you reach the bed. Leave the heels on." It's an order and I'm good at barking orders. Ask my wife she will agree. I haven't gotten the nickname "Boss" for nothing. I follow Arizona to the bed and stand behind her. She is literally shaking. This scene in front of me is so damn sexy. "Bend over....Across the bed." 

I keep her waiting bent over like that for a little bit while I drew the sperm into the tube that runs through the middle of the dildo. It only takes a few seconds to fill the tube. I strip off completely naked...quick, fast and in a hurry. 

Pulling the new strap on with the 'swimmers' as my wife calls them, up onto my waist I walk up to Arizona and grab her hips. Entering her from behind fast and without warning she lets out a small scream. That will teach her to not wear her underwear and tempt me all evening. I pull out and enter her again faster and continue to move at a quick pace. I can hear the slapping sounds as I am pounding her. I reach around and grab her breasts. Pulling her nipples, she lets out a loud moan. 

Spanking her on her ass....I leave red marks. Her ass is pressed up against my front and I'm driving the toy deep into her. She is so sexy in this position. "You like how I feel inside you? You like me fucking you hard? How does it feel in that tight little pussy? Tell me what you want me to do baby?" I love talking dirty to her. It drives her crazy. 

Smacking her hard on the ass again she screams out, "Shit...Fuck me. Fuck me harder Callie! I need more!" I grind into her for maybe ten minutes giving her everything I have. If she wants to be fucked harder, then bless God I will fuck her....good and hard. 

I can see that she's about to climax. Her legs start shaking and I pull her in closer to me. I'm not done yet. She is panting and screaming so loud....it's hard to focus. "Callie....I'm...coming!" I take the attached pump and press it several times, releasing the sperm into my wife. Within a couple of strokes she falls onto the bed. Pumping in and out of her wet center with a fierceness, I feel my own release taking over and I and fall onto my wife. 

" Arizona?" The thick purple shaft is still buried inside of her, but I have stopped my motions. "Arizona are you alright?" 

She nods her head slowly. I have fucked my wife senseless! Slowly I pull out and tell her to turn over. She is completely in a state of euphoria. I've never seen her like this. 

I have her put her legs up and prop a pillow under her hips. She is still not completely coherent. "That was some orgasm," I giggle. Laying down beside her I pull a blanket over us. She looks over at me and smiles, "You know we have more vials of 'swimmers' left." 

"Go again tomorrow, " I ask as I draw circles on her smooth creamy skin. "You read my mind," the blonde replies. I think we made a baby tonight.


	11. Chapter 10-B

Callie POV

We waited for two, long ass weeks to take a pregnancy test. My wife was insistent on waiting. I think she's scared the test will come back negative. I am too, but I'm ready to find out either way. After all, even if it says no, we can try again,right? And you know how much fun we've had trying to make a baby. Entering the house I announce, "I just picked up the test. Are you ready to take it?"..."Arizona?"

I look around and my wife is nowhere. Her vehicle is in the garage so she has to be here. Stepping into the kitchen I see that Nanny Maria, Poppy and Sofia are in the kitchen. They are making brownies. Kissing my sweet girls and giving Maria a hug, I ask where Arizona is.

She "Callie she went out for a walk. She came downstairs and was dressed in her running outfit. Said something about needing to destress. She should have been back by now," Maria seems concerned by the frown on her face.

"You think I should go ride around and see if I can find her?" Now I'm starting to worry." "Give her some time alone," Maria replies. "If she's not back in twenty minutes or so, then go." Maria is like a grandmother to me. I always take her advice. She is usually right.

It's been about thirty minutes now. I don't want to jump the gun, but Arizona should have been back by now. I'm going to go ride around and see if I see her in the neighborhood.

After riding for roughly twenty minutes, I haven't spotted her yet. It is getting dark. I call the house to see if she has come home yet. She has not. I am officially freaking out. Where the hell is she? I have driven the route that Arizona and I normally walk. I drove through part of our neighborhood and followed the road out to Beverly Park Street.

Taking my time to carefully look around...Nothing. I turn around and head back in the opposite direction. I am circling around Beverly Park Circle, which is the road we live on in Beverly Hills. Passing our house I continue to drive on. We never walk this way, but I keep driving.

Looking to the right, I spot someone lying on the edge of the sidewalk. Instantly my eyes go to the blonde hair. "Oh my God!", I gasp. Pulling over to the curb, I spring out from the drivers side and run over to the blonde woman. It's Arizona and she is lying face down. She has apparently passed out. I check her pulse...she's still here. I attempt to wake her up. After a minute she slowly comes to.

Pulling out my phone I dial 911 and tell the dispatcher that I need an ambulance. Arizona has a gash on the right side of her head. I'm not sure if anything is broken, but her right arm is cut and badly bruised. She clearly fell more onto her right side. "Hey baby, I'm here. I called an ambulance. Your okay," speaking to her in a soft soothing voice, I am trying to reassure her. Who am I kidding, I'm trying to reassure myself. I am scared to death. Did someone mug her? Did she faint? What if she had a heart attack? I am starting to cry as I hold her in my arms. Arizona is conscious but is not saying much. I try talking to her and ask her what happened. She just seems to be in a daze. I hope the ambulance gets here soon.

10 minutes later...

As the ambulance arrives one of the EMTs hop out and quickly starts accessing Arizona. "Hey Dr. Torres. We are here to take you to the hospital. Can you tell me what happened?" She is more alert, but still not functioning at a hundred percent. "I don't know, everything started spinning and I fell," was all Arizona could get out. Then she started vomiting. They move her onto a stretcher and load her into the ambulance. I follow behind in my car.

On the way to the ER I call Maria. Telling her what has happened, I need to be sure she's got the kids taken care of for the night. I call Arizona's parents, but get no answer. I remember that they are in Aspen for two weeks. I call their cell and still no answer. Guess I will text them once I get to the hospital.

Walking into the ER I start to give my name and Arizona's name...but they beat me to it. This is the hospital she works at and between stopping by here to see her and being on television we are pretty well known. "Right this way Mrs. Torres." I am lead into trauma room number three.

My wife is laying on the bed. She has nasal oxygen on and at at least four doctors and three nurses are in here. One nurse is taking blood, one blood pressure, one assisting the doctors. They are talking to her and she is responding. "My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I guess I fainted. Everything started spinning and then went dark." Her voice is weak. She is very pale, and says her head hurts. I am standing to the side to give them room to work. It's so crowded in here. Being claustrophobic isn't helping me out. Tending to the gash on her forehead, they access that she needs stitches. "Call plastics and tell the Mark that Torres needs stitches. Tell him it's VIP."

After the gash is attended to, Arizona is taken to X-ray. I step into the hallway and wait for her to get back. Thirty minutes later, results reveal a sprained arm, nothing is broken. She also has a mild concussion. "Sweetie, I'm going outside for a minute to send your parents a text,okay?" A nod is all I receive from the blonde. Conversing back and forth with Kate and and Steven Steven takes a few minutes...slowest texters in America. They are staying put until I know more about what's going on. So far it's not too bad, but no one has said why she fainted or was dizzy.

"It's PVST." A deep voice brings me out of my text message conversation.

"Excuse me?" A doctor, that I've never seen before has emerged from her room and is speaking to me. "What's PVST?" Arizona is having some more tests run and I'm waiting in the hallway outside her door. It's so crowded in there so I decided to step out and let them work.

"I'm Dr. Tracy, a cardiologist here on staff. Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia or (PSVT) is an abnormally fast heart beat. A normal resting heart rate is approximately 60-100 beats per minute. But a PVST attack may cause a heart rate as fast as 160-280 beats per minute. Your wife's heart rate was 200 but it's significantly lower now." "People with PVST have attacks of tachycardia that can last anywhere from a few minutes to several hours."

"Is that why she fainted? I inquire.

"Most likely yes. It can cause fainting spells sometimes." "It's not life threatening, but needs to be monitored. Especially in her condition with being pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what?" I know I probably have a deer in the headlights look about now. Did he just say pregnant? I was hoping she was, but now I am just standing here stunned.

"Her blood work showed that she is pregnant Mrs Torres." "So we will keep her for observation tonight and run some more tests tomorrow. She will need to go home with a Holter Monitor for several days and follow up with me. Arizona also needs to follow up with her obstetrician as soon as possible."

I nod in response. We're having a baby...and now my wife is..."Oh God! She can't be sick. We are supposed to be happy and enjoy this moment." I'm glad I know we're having a baby, but what a terrible way to find out. We should be home peeing on a stick and waiting outside the door peeping in like stalkers. Yes, that's what we've done in the past.

A bed containing my wife is rolling out of the trauma room and a nurse tells me to follow them. Arizona reaches out and grabs my hand. Waking along beside her bed, I hold her hand tightly. Everything has happened so fast since entering the hospital. We board the elevators and within ten minutes get settled into a room.

We are finally alone in the room. My wife speaks quietly..."Did they tell you the blood test showed I was ..." "Pregnant." We both say pregnant at the same time. "Yeah they did. Being here in the hospital is a bad way to find out, but I'm glad we know. And I'm glad we're having a baby!, I say trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah I'm glad too," the blonde smiles.

"Arizona why did you go walking this evening without me? And we never take that route...Maria said you said something about needing to destress?" I am worried about her. She seems do fragile at the moment.

"Callie, I don't know. I was worried that this didn't take and we weren't pregnant. I know how much this means to you, and to me. And I've had several dizzy spells lately and I just needed to clear my head and think. I thought maybe it was the stress of trying for a baby that was getting to me. I chose to walk that way today to see change scenery...no reason really."

I am focused on the middle part of that spill she just gave me..."I'm sorry...did you just tell me you have been having dizzy spells...and you haven't told me!" I am furious. She's in major trouble now.

"I didn't want to worry you," Arizona sheepishly answers me.

"What! Are you serious? That is the stupidest thing you have ever done and said!" I'm losing my temper here and it's not helping. I know its not my best moment here...but I am not understanding why she hasn't said anything about feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry." Arizona starts crying. Normally I would press the issue, but I choose to let it go. For now. She's been through too much right now. But this is not over. When she feels better, this will be discussed again. She can't keep things from me, especially when it is in regards to her health.

The next morning Dr. Reeves, our OBGYN comes in and talks to us. He performs a vaginal ultrasound and forewarns us that we won't see much yet because it's early. Arizona is two weeks pregnant and the ultrasound shows the thickened wall of the uterus getting ready to receive the fertilized egg. Still exciting if you ask me.

We are concerned because she fell, but the doctor said we just continue to monitor for any problems. We are to come back in four weeks and we will repeat an ultrasound. We should be able to see more at six weeks.

By three in the afternoon, Arizona is discharged and we are back at home. Dr. Torres is on bedrest...orders given by Mrs. Torres. And you can ask my wife...I can give orders very well. She calls me "Boss" sometimes as a joke. 'She betta' recognize.'


	12. Chapter 10-C

General POV

A week later... Arizona continues to get stronger everyday. Callie was due to shoot several scenes in New York this week, so she reluctantly left her wife and children at home. Arizona's parents came by to help out around the house. Maria stayed with Arizona and the girls every night. Daily calls and FaceTime allowed Callie to stay in touch with her family. She would call up to five times a day some days. If she could see Arizona's face and hear her voice she would know that everything was indeed going well in her absence.

Arizona POV

Today I am six weeks pregnant. Callie and I are waiting in the exam room for a sonogram. Once Dr Reeves starts...the picture comes on the screen. My eyes are glued onto the tv screen. I don't believe what I see. Two babies...Two heartbeats. I am panicking. I start crying and am about to lose my shit. How could this happen? Stupid fertility medicine. I look over to my wife and she is standing there with a blank look on her face while staring at the screen. She is in shock. Me too! This will definitely take some time for this news to sink in. I am happy, but twins? This is a whole new ballgame.

I am continually being monitored for anymore PVST. So far I have only had one episode. I use the breathing techniques they showed me and that has helped. It's not life threatening, just needs to be monitored, especially while I am pregnant.

At 14 weeks, an ultrasound revealed that the babies could be identical twins, which can sometimes carry an additional risk, so I was referred to a high-risk maternal fetal practice here in LA. After our appointment with the specialist, it turns out that the babies share a placenta, but are in fact fraternal.

Callie POV

Today Arizona hit the sixteen week mark. We told the girls that we were having two babies.

"Two babies?," Sofia asks.

"Yes sweetie. Mama has two babies in her belly." Rubbing Arizona's belly I start smiling at the girls.

"How did they get there?" Poppy asks inquisitively.

"Well, mommy and I have special ways of showing our love for each other. And sometimes when that happens, a baby starts to grow." I look to Arizona and am dumbfounded. How did she just come up with that? Seriously, the woman has skills. Believe me I know...(o-kay...Moving On...)

"Mommy, we are going to have to many babies," Sofia states soberly.

"Two babies are a lot Sof, but Mama, Maria and I can handle this. You and Poppy might even want to help out also." I am smart just like Arizona...See!

"Not me," Poppy states. "Babies stink when they poop. And they pee on you. My doll that drinks her bottle pees on me."

"Thats because you don't have a diaper on her Poppy...she's naked. I can see her business," Sofia laughs while pointing at the baby dolls private area. That's what Arizona refers to it as. I look to Arizona now and she is giggling, this is too funny.

"So are y'all excited about getting two babies?" Arizona asks, hoping they say yes.

"I don't know," Poppy replies.

Poppy shakes her head and agrees with Sofia, "Me either."

I hope the idea grows on them.

Arizona POV

Well, that went okay I guess. Explaining to the girls that they are going to be big sisters was the not so bad. The idea will grow on them in time. Now to tell my Catie Bug. I have no idea what she will say. Not that I need to explain anything to her, but of course I want everyone to be excited and happy. So far, the two younger girls are not overly impressed. I have no idea about Cait.

You see...Cait, while she loves Poppy and Sofia very much, is not a baby person. She loves her sisters, but can only take them in small doses. Some days I feel the same way. And add two babies at one time...she may never come home again! When she is here visiting or we visit her in New York, she is very attentive to the girls. They paint nails, do makeup and they even sleep with her when she comes to LA. They have pajama parties and pillow fights. She likes babies. She just isn't fascinated by babies. Probably comes with being the only child for so many years.

I send Cait a text and tell her to call me when she gets a chance. I am folding towels in the laundry room when my cell buzzes. "Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Good mama. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good honey."

"Hey, I am in between rehearsals so I gotta talk fast. What's up, everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, I wanted to call and tell you that Mom and I are having another baby...babies actually. It's twins."

"Seriously, your joking right?"

"Nope. Definitely not joking. I am pregnant with twins."

"Well, I am happy for you both." "Even though I am old enough to be the babies' mother." We both laugh. That is very true, she is.

"I can come out and help if you need me to. Just let me know." Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen!

Now Cleve...that's a different story. He is sweet, but he gets on my wife's nerves.

"I really appreciate that sweetheart. Hey, I better let you get back to it. Just wanted to call and fill you in on the big... and I mean big news."

"Sounds good, I will tell Cleve, he will be thrilled." Cleve loves kids. Probably because he is a big kid himself. He takes the girls to a gigantic hunting and fishing store when he and Cait come to visit. He is an avid hunter. But that's another chapter for another day.

"Tell him I said hey. I love you honey."

"Love you too Mama. Bye"

Well, that went better than I thought. She was brilliant and supportive as usual...I miss my Big Girl so so much! And Cleve too I guess.

20 weeks...

Twin Boys!

All measurements of the babies have been taken. They are on target.

One thing I can't get enough of is sex. Seriously I am horny all the time. We have sex around five times a week on average since I've been pregnant. Now though, It's not enough. Callie and I have sex every morning and most every night. This is just crazy. I don't know if it's because I'm carrying twins and all the extra hormones...or if I'm going crazy. But I have to have sex. By the way, Callie isn't complaining at all.

Telling the girls that the babies will be two boys was interesting...

Here's how that went...

During lunch at the girls favorite restaurant, Callie asks the girls whether they want boys or girls or one of each.

"I want a girl and a boy," Poppy squeals.

"I want two girls, boys are yuck," Sofia adds.

"No Sof, I want one boy and one girl. Poppy say so." Poppy has her hands on her hips. She is bossy. Wonder where she got that from?

Callie and I both start laughing while listening to the girls antics. "What if I told you it was two boys?" Callie asks hesitantly. Yea, I'd skirt this issue carefully. This two are divided on this subject. They are both now standing and in each other's face. This is worse than the Presidential Debates.

"Oh no, is it really two boys?" If you could see the look of horror on Sofia as she asks Callie.

"Afraid so Sof," I inject. Callie needs some help here but I am really wanting to get up and run. Sofia rolls her eyes. Seriously, did she just roll her eyes at me?...Little Drama Queen!

"I want the boy mama. You can keep the girl. Okay?" Poppy is so serious that I can't say anything but, "Okay Poppy, I will keep the girl." These two are a mess.

24 Weeks...

Cait has a major upcoming play that she is starring in on broadway. Callie got us tickets and we are flying there this weekend. I am pretty far along, but the doctor said I could fly. I am feeling good right now. His advice was to keep hydrated, and move my legs around during the flight. We are flying first class, so we have extra leg room. I can't wait to see her perform again on stage. We've seen a couple of live performances. These were small roles, but to me, she was the most important character on that stage. Seriously, the play would have been a dud without my child. Yes, I am one of "Those" moms.

28 Weeks...

Their eyes open and close, they sleep and wake at regular intervals at this stage. One twin sucks his thumb on the screen. Callie thought that was so sweet. Nearly all fetuses react to sound by the end of the seventh month. We talk and read to the babies. Sofia reads to the babies too. She and Poppy love to rub my belly and use the stethoscope to listen in on the twins.

34 Weeks...

I am huge! I lay around most of the time. My back is hurting all the time and I am more nauseous. I have had a couple of PVST attacks lately. Because of the attacks, I have taken a leave from work now. The doctor thought I needed to take it easy until the babies arrived.

37 Weeks...

It's Showtime...


	13. Chapter 11-A

Callie POV

Welcome to the world Torres Twins...Actress Callie Torres and Dr. Arizona Torres are twice as blessed. Greyson Jude Torres and Ellison James Torres were born Saturday, August 15th at Cedar Sinai Medical Center. The twins have three sisters, Cait, Sofia, and Poppy.

The Oscar winning actress took to social media via Twitter on Saturday with a photo of the newborn twins to share the happy news... "We are so pleased to introduce to you our new babies, Greyson Jude Torres, 5lb 4oz and Ellison James Torres, 5lb 9oz. Sometimes miracles come in pairs."

Reading this announcement written up in the LA Times, my heart swells with pride. We got not only one baby boy but two! When we first found out we were having twins, Arizona lost it. She literally fell apart. I, on the other hand was once again frozen in time. What on earth? Twins? The news took a few days to settle in.

Ellis and Grey both have dark hair, just like the rest of us...except for Arizona. She and Cait are the only blondes in this family. Arizona says she feels like an outsider. Well, she does look different than this clan. That's for sure.

It took a little longer this time for Arizona to get pregnant. It's been almost two years since we started on this journey. The home insemination worked. I will swear by that ejaculating dildo that Arizona bought. Just when I was starting to think this might not happen...here we are. A family of seven. Well eight if you count Cleve, the boyfriend from Georgia. I told Arizona we would need all of these bedrooms in this house!

Cait is in the theater on Broadway and is excelling in everything she does. During Arizona's pregnancy with the boys we flew to New York to watch her act on stage. She's graduated from Juilliard and has taken a liking to stage acting. We are so proud of her. She and Cleve live in NYC, so they come out a little less often to visit. Still, everyday we get a call or text from her Cait. It really brightens Arizona's day as well as mine to hear from her. Cait is auditioning for a movie role next week in LA. She and Cleve are staying for a full week. I will have the happiest wife on the planet! Me...not so much! Of course I will be thrilled to see my oldest daughter. But Cleve...that's...whew! I don't know where to start with that one.

You see, Cleve is a good ole Georgia Boy...but his family lives in the Golf Club. Go figure. He is all about hunting and fishing, camouflage and boots. However, he plays golf and is a member of the country club, rubbing elbows with elite members of society. Believe it or not, he fits right in with them. Cleve attended private school with Cait and they have been friends since they were three years old. That's a very long time to know someone.

Cleve is a strange combination of Country and Preppy...Arizona thinks its sweet...I say thats just weird. He has a funny sense of humor and can talk to anybody. He really will make you laugh if you are with him even for five minutes. No, not laughing at him, but laughing with him. There is a difference... I am not that mean.

I just don't see why Cait could not have picked someone from a big city, like a Lawyer...Or a Doctor...Or a Business Man. Yet, somehow she's got Cleve...which means-We have Cleve...which means-I have Cleve...GREAT! After Cait moved to New York, he missed her so much that he decided to move in order to be closer to her. Precious...Isn't it just precious?

Now, what kind of job does Cleve have in NYC you ask? Hmm, good question. He went to college and got a degree in agriculture and business. Turns out he is smart. Cleve is a Division Director of Agriculture Development at the New York State Department of Agriculture and Markets. What does he do? No idea. He probably doesn't know either.

How he landed that job...again, I have no idea. Well, okay...Probably because of his degree and his personality. I told you he is a likable guy. Or, maybe being handed that position had something to do with his dad and granddad being friends with the Deputy Ag. Director in Brooklyn. You make up your mind and decide for yourself. I have my opinion on this, believe me. Anyways, Arizona thinks its a sweet courtship with Cait and Cleve...I think Arizona spent too much time in Georgia myself, but don't tell her I said that.

Arizona POV

I had both babies naturally. This time however, I took the epidural...and proudly I might add. I'm to old for that kind of horrible ripping pain. Why is childbirth so painful? It's bad enough at any age to go through. But when your my age, it's tough.

The girls love being big sisters. They have adjusted to this so well. I'm actually amazed at them. They want to help with feedings and change diapers. Seeing my wife this happy is beyond words. She is having a grand time clothes shopping for Ellis and Grey. They will probably never have to wear the same outfit twice. Decorating their rooms has been also been thrilling for Callie. She hired a decorator to come in and help her. While she was at it...she redone the girls rooms as well. They came in and painted all the kids rooms while we went to New York to see Cait. She planned it just right. The woman is deliriously happy. I love her so much. I would do anything for her.

I just wish Callie could have experienced childbirth at least once. She asked me to describe childbirth to her yesterday. I said, 'amazing, unique, excruciatingly painful, bloody, wonderful, unpredictable.' She has been with me through all four births. I feel guilty that I'm 'fertile myrtle' as she calls me, yet she can't experience this even one time. Life doesn't always hand us what we want does it? Nonetheless, we are happy. Four kids in a few short years together and we are the happiest we have ever been.

Callie POV

Changing diapers and feeding babies is all we do these days. Sofia is in Kindergarten this year and Poppy goes pre-k five days a week. Maria helps me during the day. My wife has adjusted her hours and scaled back a little now that the twins are here. She has very recently left Cedar Sinai, and joined a private practice that will afford her more flexible hours. Between the three of us we manage. This is a big adjustment, but I'm not complaining. I wanted a big family. And that's what we've got!

During the first few weeks, our newborn twins slept at the same end of the crib. Now, we moved them to sleep at opposite ends of the crib, with their heads in the middle. Ah sleep, that's a word we need a dictionary to show us the meaning of again. Sleep would be so nice to experience. This time around is more rigorous because we have two instead of one baby. But I'm not complaining.

We feed both boys at the same time so they have the same routine. When I'm alone, which isn't very often because of the nanny, I put them in their car seats on the floor and sit between them with a bottle in each hand. If I need to do their bedtime feeding alone, I prop their heads up on a cushion on our bed. When we are home together, we feed one baby each.

Feeding schedules are so much easier with a solid schedule. We started them on a feeding schedule early on. They adapted very well to it. My wife kept a feeding log during the early weeks to help us keep things straight. This new system Arizona adopted helped us keep track of nap times, diaper changes and meals. I never would have thought of something like that.

Here's my take on twins so far...

They are hard work. Two bottles, two tushies to clean, two babies to soothe if they are crying at the same time. BUT... Twins are also twice the cuddles, twice the hugs, twice the kisses...twice the love.

Here's my wife's take on twins...

They are organized chaos. Period. End of discussion. She says our lives are and will be forever chaos.

She's a drama queen! Don't pay Arizona any attention.

A/N: Up next...Callie and the strap-on challenge.


	14. Chapter 11-B

Callie POV

At the three month checkup with their pediatrician, (okay, it's my wife but it sounded more professional to say pediatrician,) Ellis and Grey are doing just fine. They are both on target with their weight and height. They sleep through the night. Occasionally they have their moments, but for the majority of the time they are good babies. Way better than any Poppy ever was.

We had family pictures taken two days ago. Oh that was a doozy. Crying babies. That makes for some beautiful family portraits doesn't it? Oh and Poppy got chewing gum stuck in her hair. Why on earth Arizona gave her gum is beyond me. Arizona had to cut it out when we got home. Thank God my wife is a doctor and not a beautician. Seriously, Sofia could have done a better job.

Oh I almost forgot. The highlight of our portrait sitting was Sofia bossing everyone around including the photographer. "You need to hurry up and snap the picture lady!" Trying not to laugh or crack a smile I scold Sof for speaking to an adult that way. "Ugh Mommy, she is too slow, look at her. Can't we get another photographer?" "Shut up you crying babies!" Which did nothing to help quiet the twins down at all. I swear that mouth is going to get her into so much trouble. I look at my wife and tell her that she needs to do something with her child. She didn't like that very much, not sure why (wink).

After family portraits we were all frazzled. "That was more stressful than passing my boards! I really could use cigarette." No my adorable blonde wife doesn't smoke. She was joking. "What's a cigarette?" "Ooh can we have one too?" Of course little ears in the backseat want a cigarette. The girls copy everything Arizona says and does. Great...just great!

Explaining that one to the kids was interesting but we managed to breeze through it. My wife always says that kids are like sponges soaking up everything around them. I agree. I wish she would have remembered that a few minutes ago. Because now we have four sponges.

Arizona POV

Getting all of these kids down tonight after the family photo shoot that turned out to be a dud was a breeze. I think the twins were all tuckered out from the screaming and crying. Poppy was the last to go to bed. We rocked a while before she finally gave up.

"I thought you were never going to get in here sexy, " my wife says in a sexy voice. I raise my eyebrows while looking at the tanned sexy brunette that is stretched out across our bed. She has her legs spread open wide and is propped up on her elbows. Locking the door I comment, "I see you are wearing the black lace thong teddy that I love so much." Seeing her in this sends a throbbing ache to my center. Callie is the hottest woman. Like dirty sexy hot in that thing. That outfit she has on screams sex. We had to buy another one for her because I tore the last one in the heat of passion.

"Get over here now... I. want. you." Complying my wife's orders, I walk over to the bed. Raising up to her knees, Callie unbuttons my shirt. "This has got to go." My shirt is in a puddle on the floor. "Your pants please." It's more of a request than an order. I unbutton my pants and they drop to the floor.

Callie is still on her knees on the bed. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. I reach around to my wife's firm bottom and with both of my hands I feel all over her luscious ass. Callie has an ass that makes you want to fuck her while she is bent over against the bed and pound her for hours. That's what she usually does to me, but I would just once like to reverse roles and use the strap-on on her. The last couple of months I have had a higher than normal sexual appetite. We have fucked each other every night for the past eight weeks. Never missing a single night. Must be my hormones...hope they stay like this.

"How about I turn you over and use the strap on to pound you into oblivion? What do you think of that?"I say in a low sultry voice. I'm still pulling and kneading her ass. I am never this assertive with my wife, but this is some outfit. "I can take that thong and slide it to the side..." Telling her what I could do for her, I slip my fingers into the edge of her wet hot pussy. Letting a soft moan escape, I can tell she is fighting an internal battle. "I know you want this. I know I want this. Why keep fighting it Callie?" She needs to be fucked good and I'm just the woman for the job. After all, she's the one that always wants to up the ante and try new things.

Callie lays back on the bed and pulls me on top of her. Finally she relents, "Go ahead. Just this once. You better make it count." Moving over to her side of the bed I reach in the nightstand and pull out the purple dildo that she uses on me. Pulling the strap on up over my hips I smile down at my wife. I wish we had this moment videoed. I would rewatch this over and over and over. I keep that thought inside of my head...might kill the mood if I let it out. And I sure as shit am not about to let anything stop this moment.

"How many times have you done this," I ask my wife. Since we've been together she has never let me use the strap on. "Twice. And I'd rather be on the giving end of this kind of deep penetrating sex Arizona, not the receiving end."

Sensing her hesitation I ask, "Do you want us to stop and not go any further. I won't be mad." Really hoping she wants to continue, I silently say a prayer. But I understand if she doesn't and I won't push her. For the most part Callie has been with women. She has dated men periodically throughout her life, and she is attracted to both women and men. She likes the flirtation. Like me, she is attracted to the different qualities in Women and men. However, the deep penetration and roughness of a man is not something that she prefers. Like at all. She says thrusting feels like persistent invasion to her. Callie's preferences are fingers and a tongue. She has a vibrator for clitoral stimulation that she uses regularly. But this is a major change for her. " No, continue on," the sexy brunette replies.

Bending over her we kiss a long, wet, sensual kiss. Kissing her neck and making a small mark that she will fuss about tomorrow, I make my way to her collarbone. Sucking and nipping on her chest, the brunette begins arching her back.

"I want to taste you for a minute." Pulling back I slide down to her center. She is so wet. Licking up her folds slowly she almost comes unglued. I stick my tongue inside her. I can never get enough of Callie's taste. Remembering that I've got a job to do, I make my way back up towards my wife. The smell of sex invades our senses.

I slowly rub the head of the thick purple shaft against her clit. Slowly I start to push in. Callie takes her hands and holds onto my hips. I can tell she's gauging me. Her eyes widen as I fill her slowly. "Shit," she breaths out. Once fully inside of Callie, I stop and look at her. "You ok honey, do you want me to pull out?" Her eyes are tightly closed.

"No, just give me a minute to get used to this." Her breaths are very labored.

"Are you in pain? We can stop Callie. We do t have to go any further."

"No," she answers softly. "This thing is bigger than I thought it was, how...how do you stand this Arizona," she starts chuckling. Yea...She's okay.

"Well I was married for sixteen years you know?" Sometimes I think she forgets that. Being married to a man, penis is your main option unfortunately. Most men have no sense of foreplay, they just hop on and go at it.

Smiling, she nods and says she's ready. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I slowly start to pump in and out. I am taking my time. "You are so tight Callie...damn your so tight." Slowly fucking her for a while, I begin picking up the pace. I start to push in and out of her a little harder.

"Ugh...Ugh...Oh my God..." I look at her to see if she is enjoying this? She sounds like she is. She has her eyes closed and her head is arched back into the pillows. "You okay sweetie?" Her breaths are labored and she starts moaning.

Soon I hear, "Harder Arizona." "Fuck me harder." That's just what I have been waiting to hear. Dominate Callie is hot. Submissive Callie... Fucking hot! I thrust harder and faster. Laying on top of her, our breasts are pressing against one another. Wrapping my arms underneath her I push everything I have into her. She's gonna remember this night for a long time.

Callie wraps her legs around my waist and I believe I fell in deeper inside of her, if that's even possible. I am buried in her wet pussy, pumping my heart out. She is holding on so tight. Her breaths soon get ragged. "I'm coming Arizona." "Harder." "Fuck me like you mean it!"

Damnit, she is driving me crazy with the dirty talk. I continue my assault on her needy member. For someone who doesn't like this sort of thing, she sure seems to be enjoying it immensely.

She screams my name. Shaking and panting her body convulses underneath me. She's never had an orgasm like this. As she is still coming...I start to feel my own orgasm take hold. "Calliope! Ugh...shit!" "I'm coming!" Two more pumps and I am done for. I lay on top of Callie...completely spent. The strap on still buried inside of her.

We lay silently for a minute. Nuzzling her right ear, I whisper, "I am so in love with you. Mi corazon, mi amor."

"This was so different with you." Looking at one another tenderly, I think I have fallen in love with my wife all over again. Her deep chocolate eyes ar so intoxicatingly mesmerizing.

"So that's what I've been missing huh?" she husks in my ear.

"How was it?" I think I already know the answer, but I will ask anyways.

"With you, So good." "In fact, I think I will go again." Raising those perfectly shaped dark eyebrows my wife smacks my ass and flips us over topping me. She starts to ride me hard and fast...looks like it's gonna be a long night.


	15. Chapter 12

A/N:Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Let me know what you think. Hope you all have a good week!

3weeks later...

Arizona POV

Today Ellis and Grey have been a little fussy. Cutting teeth is no fun. Most kids have a difficult time with teething. Since yesterday, they are not interested in eating, only drinking. They have both developed a cold, so that, along with teething has made for sick babies. At this moment, I am rocking them both in their nursery. Sitting here quietly, while rocking, I can't help but laugh to myself. I am remembering an event yesterday...

"Arizona!"..."Arizona!"..."ARIZONA!"

"What's going on Callie?" I yell from the kitchen. I am in making us sandwiches for lunch. Its noon. It's Saturday. I'm off today. The boys have eaten and now are napping. Leave me alone woman. I want to finish this, eat my sandwich and get off in a corner to read. I NEVER get a quiet moment alone anymore. It's like living in a zoo.

"ARIZONA, get your behind up here now!" See, I told you she was bossy.

Leaving my sandwich in the kitchen, I walk over to the stairs. "ARIZONA, are you coming?" Well, if she keeps screaming, no I won't be. What the hell is wrong?

"Damn Callie, what is it?" I reach the top of the stairs and come face to face with my wife. She's pissed! Like find a brick and hit someone pissed. Uh oh, did I do something? Maybe I can blame it on one of the kids...just kidding.

"LOOK!" She points over to a wall on the second floor of our home. "LOOK OVER THERE TOO!" She points down the hall.

I look around and I'm speechless...and SAFE. I did not...I repeat, did not take a black magic marker and draw pictures and lines all over the walls on the second floor. See...it was the kids fault. Glad I'm in the clear. But what the hell? This is a mess. Graffiti all over the walls.

"It looks like vandals have come through here Arizona!" "And look, it won't wash off!" She takes a rag and some wipes to prove her point. ""See?" Nope. This shit ain't coming off.

My wife is now crying. Seriously, she's really crying. She just had these walls repainted not long ago. After painting the kids rooms while I was pregnant, she decided to paint the hallway walls upstairs as well. Looks like we will be repainting again. Its costing me a fortune in decorating.

It does look really bad...I mean it kind of devalues the home just a tad. "Callie, calm down. Let's get the girls in here and see what they have to say." I am rubbing her back and pushing her hair out of her face. Her mascara is running and her nose is also. She's a hot mess!

"Poppy! Sophia! Get in here!" I call the girls into the hallway while Callie blows her nose. She's still sexy...snot and all.

"Mama we are busy," Sofia answers back. Wait! Did she just blow me off? The child is in kindergarten and thinks she's in college.

"I said get in here now miss priss and bring sister girl with you!" They are not going to run over me. I promise you that.

Walking out together, they both have their heads down...BUSTED! The look of shame and guilt is too much. I have no idea what possessed them to do this.

"Which one of you did this?" Callie starts her interrogation on our kids. They would be safer to go ahead and confess. She is a monster when she gets started interrogating you. She doesn't give up and the more you try and say the more she turns and twists what you say until you don't know what your saying. See? Even I'm confused and lost trying to explain it. CONFESS Kids! It's your only hope!

The girls begin pointing to each other...that's funny. Then they then look at their mother with big brown sad eyes. Poppy speaks first..."I'm sorry, we just play and have fun. Drawing is fun. You let us draw on the walls in the playroom." Please note that the walls in the playroom are chalkboard walls. Enough said.

Sofia is smarter..."I told her it was a marker and wouldn't come off." She's proud of herself for busting out her sister. She thinks she will get off unscathed.

" Sofia, did you draw on these walls too?" Callie is getting fired up.

"Yes but..."

"If you knew it would not come off then why didn't you stop your sister and why did you write and draw on the walls in the first place?" " You are in kindergarten and you know we don't go around drawing on walls, furniture or anything else."

"Now why would you use the marker and write on my newly painted walls, if you knew it would not come off?" My wife is swooping in for the kill. That kid hasn't got a chance.

" Answer me Sofia."

I can't watch this. The girls are both looking at each other and then they look at me. I gotta say something, because Sofia has nothing. She's busted!

I start to speak..."Callie that's enou...". Holding up her hand my wife cuts me off, "Arizona I am handling this." Looking at me with those intense brown eyes...(yep you kids are own your own)...I keep quiet and let her handle this her way.

"Answer me," Callie says again.

"I forgot the question." Sofia speaks up and is serious. I want to laugh. But I'm not stupid.

"Sofia you and Poppy are grounded. No video games, no iPad. And no markers. I want every marker that you guys have in your playroom and bedroom brought to me right now." Callie is mad. I don't blame her. It looks like crack head have come through our house and had a blast writing on our walls.

Within a couple of minutes the girls return with all of the markers in their small hands. Callie pulls a marker out of Sofias stack that she is holding...A big fat Sharpie marker. You know the kind...really wide and smells God awful. Then she looks at Poppy's stack and yep, another big fat Sharpie marker. And there's only one place in this house where those are kept...My Office. Which stays locked...oops.

"Well, you seem to have this under control, so I'm gonna go back downst...". Once again I am cut off by my wife. "Arizona, you are in trouble too."

Exactly 8 hours later...

My punishment has begun. I am currently handcuffed to the bedpost. Both hands. Yes, I had to pay for my sins also...but I'm rather enjoying what my wife is doing to me. Callie has her head buried between my legs. She's flicked my clit and sucked it without stopping and I'm so wet. I've already had one orgasm and can feel another soon on the way.

Licking my slick wet center, she starts to fuck me with her tongue. I am bucking my hips wildly. This is driving me crazy. "You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" I nod my head in response to my wife's question. Of course I am enjoying this. Who wouldn't? "Lets see what we can do about that." The brunette of my dreams climbs off the bed and walks toward the closet. Wonder what that's about?

"Where are you going Callie?" I was so into this, why did she stop? Coming back from our closet, I see the long scarves. This can't be good.

Bending down, Callie ties my ankles, carefully. And skillfully I will add. Those aren't coming off easily no matter how hard I try. Oh now, this is not funny. This is torture.

"Callie, don't please. Don't tie my feet." I am whining to loud for her liking. She bites down on one of my nipples and I wince. That was rough. What the fuck. She soothes the bite with her tongue...yea that's more like it. "That's better," my sexy Latina wife says with a sly grin.

My brunette is wearing the black lace thong teddy that I love more than life. With a smirk she says..."Arizona you have been very bad for leaving your office unlocked and now I'm going to teach you a lesson. Now be quiet and l will be easy. If you are loud, and wake the kids... It will get rough." She is still smirking a me and I know she's playing. Isn't she?

"Now, no talking." She's so bossy...but so damn hot. Dirty hot!

She pulls the strap on up and within a few seconds I am being filled to the max. "Callie, oh...God...ugh...Callie...shit." I am experiencing this in a whole new way. She's never tied my ankles down before. I am totally at her mercy and vulnerable. And she knows it. I can't for the life of me make a complete sentence and I'm a doctor. I am educated people, yet I sound like a babbling idiot.

"I said no talking." Bending over onto me, she bites on my nipples. Bite and soothe... bite and soothe. The bites are not enough to leave a mark, but enough to feel, and she's good at it too. It's kind of a painful pleasure.

Burying the toy deep into me, I can feel my impending orgasm. I don't say anything and try to keep quiet. Maybe I can ride the waves out silently...not a chance.

"Callie I'm coming." I want to grab onto her. Pounding into me with more force Callie says, "I told you to be quiet. So I guess you want this the hard way huh?"

If it gets any deeper or any harder, she's gonna pound me into the basement. My wife is absolutely fucking the shit out of me. I have never been fucked like this. And she knows it. She is smiling a cocky smile at me. "You like this baby?"

I start arching forward as best I can. My orgasm is ripping through me. I am on fire! I have to scream, it's too much. I am at the point of my climax and I have scream. Letting it go I know I am loud. Callie puts her hand over my mouth until I come down from my high.

"That was loud." The brunette is laughing and yes, still pushing her way into the promised land.

After three more intense orgasms, and my wife muffling my screams with her hand, the sexy brunette between my legs finally comes. Her jerks and moans are so sexy. Falling down on top of me she begins kissing me. Our tongues fight for dominance. The toy is still buried inside of me. While massaging my breasts, she begins slowly and seductively sucking them. Slowly starting to ride me again, this time she is gentler and slower. We are slow fucking and it's causing my center to ache.

I need her to release me. I need to feel her and touch her. I need to snatch the damn strap on off of her and lick her. I need to fuck her like she's fucked me tonight. "Let me loose Callie, please. I need to feel you baby." "I want to taste you."

Finally Callie stops and sits up on my waist. Yes. She is finally going to unlock the handcuffs. Do you think she did that? Hell no!

She takes the strap on off, then she works her way up. "You want to taste me?" She is sitting on my chest. And her pussy is glistening with moisture. I can smell her. I know that smell. I love that smell.

"Yes baby. Sit on my face." As she lowers hers onto my face, I slip my tongue into her. I lap up everything I can. She tastes so good and sweet.

Starting to ride my tongue, she moans. Must be feeling good because she is getting louder. "Suck me." "Harder."

Ever ready to please I suck her hard. "Fingers Arizona!" I oblige and add two fingers into her wet center. Soon, a steady and fast rhythm is going and I can tell she's about to blow. Suddenly my wife is rearing her head back and screaming curse words into the night air. She has a worse mouth than me in bed.

Slowing down her rhythm, she says she can't take any more. Sliding off of me, Callie reaches for the key and with a couple of quick clicks, the cuffs are off.

After untying my feet, Callie climbs over me and settles beside me. She wraps her arms around me, settling into a spooning position. She loves to be the big spoon. Without saying a word I get out of bed and start toward the bedroom door.

"Arizona where are you going?" She's up on her elbows and her brows are furrowed.

"To get a Sharpie. I'm gonna write my name in capital letters on every damn room in the house if that's what I get for punishment."


	16. Chapter 13

Arizona POV

Ellis and Grey are eight months old. They are into everything they get their hands on. Life with twins is overwhelming sometimes. However, I wouldn't take anything for these two. Or any of my kids for that matter. I love them all, even if they do drive me crazy and interrupt our sex lives sometimes.

Last week, Sofia and Poppy saw an commercial about the aquarium here in LA. They've been hyped up for days about it. So today, we are going to the aquarium and the pizza place that the girls love. It has an indoor playground. They will never want to leave. Maybe they be exhausted when they get home this evening. I know I am and the day hasn't even gotten started.

Callie POV

Celebrities and the paparazzi... that's my soap box for the day! I understand that the public loves to see photos and information provided by the media. Photographers taking celebrities pictures feeds the attention, which in turn makes movie stars like me even bigger movie stars. Paparazzi make their living by following celebrities around and snapping their pictures. I get it. I am accustomed to this. I have had my photo snapped so many times, I see spots. Just kidding. Seriously, I have had my fair share of the paps.

Arizona has had her fair share as well. She was photographed many times as a child and teenager. Having Hollywood parents afforded her that privilege. Dating and marrying me was somewhat overwhelming to her at first. Arizona had been out of the spotlight for quite a few years after moving down south and attending college. Privacy was something that she was given while living in Georgia. She had to learn to deal with the attention all over again when I came along.

Today, we took the kids...Sofia, Poppy, Ellis and Grey to the aquarium and to a kid friendly restaurant. Guess how that turned out. Yep, not good. Walking out of the restaurant, we got mobbed by photographers. I had an altercation with several of paps that were taking the twins pictures. They had their cameras in my kid's faces. And in my wife's face. Way to close!

Pushing and screaming at the six of us... "look this way, smile, hey kids look at the camera, which mommy is your favorite?," I lost my temper. And to be honest, I don't give a fuck that I lost it! The kids were crying because they were being overtaken and one guy even touched Grey on the head. The twins were in their stroller as Arizona was pushing them and the guy runs up and rubs his head. What the fuck is wrong with these people? Don't touch my kid. This is my family. These are my children. This is my wife.

I had Sofia and Poppy by the hand when coming out of the restaurant. It was a crazy couple of minutes attempting to make it the car. I should have called the car service or gotten a driver, but sometimes we like to be an ordinary family. See where that got us today.

As soon as I saw Grey being touched, I handed the girls off to Arizona, who had her hands full with twins stroller. I grabbed the guy and his camera. Smashing his camera was fun I must say. The photographer will hopefully think twice about harassing my family again. I pushed the guy and he pushed me back. Things got heated up between us quickl. Arizona was begging me the entire time to not hit him. I'm sure she didn't want me to get arrested. But controlling this temper is harder than you might think.

My wife took the kids on and quickly walked toward her Cadillac Escalade. I am quickly trailing behind her. I grab the girls up and swiftly place them in the backseats. They can buckle themselves in. Around this time, we are trying to get the boys from the stroller to the car seats. Photographers are snapping photos and I hear sirens. Someone called the police. Thats just what I need.

Pulling behind our car, two officers get out and the photographers back off. I tell Arizona to stay in the car with the kids. I make my way to the back of our car. The officers inquire what is going on. There were called about a disturbance. I explain the situation to the officers and of course they talk to the photographers whom I had the altercation with. I want to press charges. The penalties for harassing children of celebrities have increased since a California bill was signed into law three years ago. I intend to press this issue. Of course the broken camera came into play. Yes I broke that camera. It was in my kids face and he was touching my kid. Screw his camera!

Explaining to me that they would be happy to arrest the guy for harassment, they also explain to me that I will probably be arrested as well for charges of felony vandalism. We both will be booked and arrested if this isn't resolved. What the fuck? Where is the justice in that shit? I look over and my wife is staring at me through the passenger side window. Her face is scrunched. She is trying to understand what's happening. So, cuffs or not? Prove a point and send a message to the media and the paps...'Don't fuck with Callie Torres,' or let it go and walk away. Turning to the two officers, I tell them to...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Tell me what you think, should Callie go to jail or let this whole thing go?


	17. Chapter 14

Callie POV

Turns out, I did not go to jail... let's take a look back shall we?

"So, cuffs or not? Prove a point and send a message to the media and the paps...'Don't fuck with Callie Torres,' or let it go and walk away. Turning to the two officers, I tell them to...

"Uh, Mrs Torres, we want to apologize for intruding in your family's space." I was cut off from informing the officers that I would like to pursue this. After looking at Arizona through the car window, I turn back toward the officers. Yes, my wife will be pissed. Yes, this will probably be blown up in the media, and yes, my children will witness this spectacle. But what choice do I have. I will not be run over. I have no problem with taking my picture. However, invading my family's space and touching my child must be dealt with.

"I would like to press charges." Looking the photographers right square in the eyes.

A couple of the guys begin to protest. "No, we don't want to push this please." "I rather work this out between us, Mrs Torres." Of course the little pricks want to work it out.

Calling one of the officers to the side, I ask him to give me an minute to speak with my wife. He agrees. Walking to the Escalade, I ask Arizona to step outside so that the kids don't hear this.

"I am pressing charges, however I will get arrested as well." Her eyes are wide and she takes several deep breaths. This is not her idea of a day out with the kids. Mine either.

"Why?" "Why will you get arrested?"

"Because I smashed the guys camera. That's vandalism the officers said." "Look, I have to make a point here Arizona or this will keep happening and they will continue to intrude into our lives."

"I am not happy about this." Arizona has tears in her eyes. I try to look away because this is breaking my heart.

"Take the car and go home with the kids,so that they don't see any of this." Call my lawyer, you have his number. Tell him where I am. He will take care of the rest. I will be fine, I promise."

Kissing my wife goodbye, I wave at the kids and turn back towards the police. As soon as Arizona is out of sight, we all get into a rather heated discussion. The paps want to settle this between us. The laws are tougher now on paparazzi than they were a couple of years ago. Child harassment laws have been enforced more strictly since the new bill was passed.

After an hour of lengthy discussion, we come to an agreement. No charges are filed on either side. I would have pursued this, but during the talks, it was very clear that I definitely would be arrested. I have never had a record of any kind. And I don't intend to. There has to be a better way to handle this that me going to jail. However, I tell them that I will not tolerate any of my children being touched in any manor by anyone. This is why I sometimes hate being famous. No privacy and no one cares. I'm not the only one who deals with this kind of intrusion. But that doesn't make it any easier.

Arizona POV

It's been a month since our trip to the aquarium. That trip didn't go as planned did it? Three weeks ago, Callie along with several actor friends took to social media as well as writing several articles in the New York and LA Times on aggressive paparazzi and child harassment from the media. Callie, as well as quite a few other actors have begun to decline interviews to the media, until this is under control. This is an issue that is becoming difficult for many actors and their families to deal with.

Yesterday, Callie received a written apology from the guy that touched our child during the incident. Probably has to do with some of the Hollywood actors have beginning to push back against the media intrusion. In the month that has passed since the incident, the media has backed off from getting too close to us in public. We still get photographed, however the photographers are not in our personal space. My dad also hired several body guards to go along with us and the kids on outings. It's an adjustment, but the kids are getting used to it.

Even last night was a huge stepping stone, so to speak. Callie and I went to a restaurant to have a nice uiet meal. With no photographers around, it felt wonderful. We enjoyed the quiet, just us. We needed that alone time. Getting away from the kids is a must in order to stay sane. Even she agrees. Who are we kidding here, my wife loves date night. She practically rips my clothes off after date nights.

When we got home last night though, no sexy times were to be had. The girls were still up and were looking through a dog magazine. It had every kind of breed inside. They were both very fascinated with it. So what do you think this means?

Of course, Poppy and Sof have decided they want a puppy. Really? Like we don't have enough chaos around our house, they want a puppy. And not just any puppy, they want a miniature schnauzer.

"Absolutely not." My answer is harsher than intended.

"Why not?" My wife questions with her eyebrows arched and her head cocked sideways. No, I will not most likely win this argument, but I will die trying.

"We don't need a dog Callie. And certainly not a puppy. We have enough diapers and pooping going on around here and then go and add a dog to the mix. That's just crazy." Judging her expression, that was not received well.

"You agreed to the diapers and pooping as I recall." Got me there. I did agree to it.

"Mama please... we need a puppy. Look at the picture, he is so cute." Sofia can melt your heart sometimes. But, this is not one of those times. Sorry Sof.

"Yes, I agreed to the diapers and pooping. I'm sorry, but I will not get on board with having a dog this house." Taking a stand is important, but hey I'm not exactly crazy here people. By the look on my wife's face, I know this discussion is far from over.

3 Weeks Later...

Callie POV

We have two new additions to our family! We have not one, but two Miniature Schnauzer puppies. Prince Torres, a salt and pepper miniature schnauzer, whom Sofia and Poppy named. Then we have Paisley, a black and silver miniature schnauzer, who Arizona and I named. We are in love!

How did we get two puppies you ask...Thanks a funny story...

"Hurry up Arizona!" My wife is stalling. She has been getting ready for a while now.

"I'm coming Callie! Go ahead, get the girls in the car. I will be down in a minute." Yes, she is stalling. It never takes Arizona this long to get ready. She started before I did.

Gathering up our things, I kiss Ellis and Grey goodbye. Maria is watching them while we are gone for the afternoon.

"Arizona are you coming?" Calling out to my wife one last time before the girls and I walk out to the garage and enter the Range Rover.

Yes, in a minute." She really needs to hurry. I told the owner at the kennel that we would be there at two in the afternoon. We are pushing it.

After buckling the girls up, and climbing into the driver's seat, Arizona is still not out here. I am seriously thinking of honking the horn. Finally, a minute later, she hops in beside me.

"Why are you so dressed up? That is too much for a trip to the kennel, don't you think Callie?" She's being a bit snarky for my taste.

"No it's not, its black trousers and a blouse with wedges. Look at you!" She really has no room to talk. Arizona looks like death warmed over. Hair pulled back in a pony tail, tight skinny jeans, converses, t-shirt. Really, no room at all. Why did it even take so long getting ready?

"Its a kennel Callie, nobody dresses up to go to a dog kennel."

Backing out of the driveway, I lean over and whisper to my wife, "don't try and pick a fight with me. I know what you are doing and it won't work. You will not ruin our children's happiness today." No, she's not happy about a puppy. Any why not? Arizona has always had dogs. When she was at home with her parents, she had two mini schnauzers. Then, when she was married to Mike, they had several dogs. Even a parakeet. I don't get the resistance here.

"Did you plug in the directions into the navigation Callie?"

"Yes I did. We should be there in an hour or so." Looking over to my wife, I think back to a week and a half ago. After finally getting Arizona on board with this, we started looking for reputable kennels. Arizona wanted us to go to the humane society to get a dog. I agreed, but he girls have their hearts set on a schnauzer. For over a week, Arizona called and searched all of the animal shelters in our area...no schnauzer. A friend of mine told me about this place we are visiting today. Calling former clients and their references, this kennel seems top notch. We will see.

The girls are laughing in the backseat watching a movie. I have no idea what it is, but they are occupied, so I won't ask.

"The girls are so excited about this, don't you think?" Looking to my wife for confirmation, I get nothing.

"Arizona? I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, what?" She is spaced out in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"Arizona, I will not let you ruin our day. I know deep down you don't want a puppy. But they do. And you and I are going to be happy and get on board with this. So buck up!" I know its not exactly the best way to speak to my wife, but she's is asking for it.

"They just look at you with the sad brown eyes Callie, and tug at your heartstrings," Arizona says as she still looking out the window.

"Well, they tug at my heartstrings too honey. Children have that effect don't they?"

As if I had grown a third eye, Arizona looks at me with the most bewildered look. "I'm talking about puppies Callie, not kids. Puppies look at you all sad and pitiful, them before you know it, they end up owning you, instead of you owning them." Underneath all of that stern and serious demeanor my wife carries around, she is really a bowl of mush. I knew it!

Thirty minutes later, we arrive at the kennels. It really is a beautiful place, with lots of area for the dogs to roam around. I am not for puppy mills at all. I wanted to see this for myself before committing to an animal from here. So far, I am impressed.

"Welcome, you must be the Torres family". The owner seems really nice.

"Yes, were are here to see puppies," Sofia announces.

"Well, come right this way and let's make that happen." Following the owner inside the facility, I notice how clean and nice it is. So far so good. The girls trot over to the area with the puppies.

"I have two schnauzers left, a boy and a girl."

"The boy. We want a boy schnauzer," Sofia squeals. As soon as the owner hands Sofia and Poppy the boy puppy, they are in love. Nuzzling the puppy, they are experiencing their first bout of puppy love. Taking out my phone, I snap a quick picture. Never can get enough pictures of the kids, right?

"This is the one we want. Mommy please, can we have him?" Now, who could say no to that?

"Well, we will take that one I guess." Thinking that as soon as I say that, we will pay and be on our way, I look around for my wife. Finally locating Arizona, I see that she is over to the side, cradling the other puppy in her arms.

Looking up at me with those big blue eyes, she says, "we can't leave this one Callie. She is his sister and will be all alone."

See, I told you, a big bowl of mush! And y'all probably thought she was a hard ass right?

A/N: First, I could not let Callie go to jail. She's too precious for that.

Second, I am a huge animal lover. I have had dogs all of my life. I do not in any way condone or encourage puppy mills. I despise them. I have always gotten my schnauzers from reputable kennels in our area. Actually, a personal friend of mine. Our family has also adopted dogs from the animal shelter and contributed money to our local humane society. Just wanted to clear that up, incase anyone had any concerns. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 15

Arizona POV

"One years old today! The Torres Twins are pictured with their mother, Dr. Arizona Torres, leaving the grocery store near Beverly Hills."

Scanning my cell phone, I knew it would be on the internet. Don't you just love the media, can't even run out and get diapers without an announcement. Well, that's our lives now days. Ellis and Grey do attract a lot of attention. They are cuties!

Today is Ellis and Grey's first birthday! I know, they have grown up fast! We decided that the theme of their first birthday would be Dr. Seuss. They love those books. I like them too, but don't tell Callie. I have an image at this house of being a hard ass sometimes, don't want to mess that up. They would all run over me if I acted soft. Anyways, the birthday theme is Thing 1 and Thing 2. It's fitting actually...just kidding.

The boys are dressed in red suspenders. The shorts and birthday hats have a Dr. Seuss pattern all over them. Too cute! They each have a small cake to eat and get messy with. The main big cake is several tiers tall. It has several tiers of cupcakes and and at the top is a lopsided blue, red and white Dr Seuss cake with a red and white stripped number one on it. My wife hired a cake decorator and party planner for this occasion. I am glad she did actually. There are so many people here at this party. I am beginning to feel cramped.

The Torres' were able to make it as well. Callie's parents visit periodically. Lucia and Carlos love to visit, but hardly have the time. However, this week Callie's mom is staying over for several extra days. This will be exciting. We get along great. The kids will be thrilled.

Callie POV

After singing Happy Birthday, and blowing out the candles, Ellis and Grey are diving into their cakes. They have cake everywhere.

"Give mommy a kiss," I can't help but get in on this sweetness.

"Ellis!" Yes, my son has smeared cake all in my hair and down the front of my shirt. And the little jokester is laughing about it. Looking over to my wife for help here, she is laughing with the video camera pointed right at me and my cleavage. Okay, if she wants to have fun, then so do I.

Taking a good helping of the red and white frosting that has decorated my shirt, I run over to Arizona and smear what I can across her face. Come on, you all know she deserves it. You know you want to laugh.

"Callie," my wife screams. No, she is not laughing now... I am. Karma is a bitch isn't it?

Arizona POV

What a great birthday party. Everyone had a blast. All four kids are dead to the world tonight. I guess all of today's activities tuckered them out. Our bedroom is pitch black dark. Thinking I should have turned a night light on, I hear my wife's voice,"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Can't either."

Neither of us speak for a little while. The silence is a welcome presence sometimes. With four kids and two puppies, it's never silent. Feeling a strong, but gentle hand glide over my hips, I know what my wife is thinking. Continuing to remain silent, I wait to see where this is going. I am pretty sure I know where Callie is wanting this to go.

"Your mother is in the next room honey." Lucia is staying over for a few days with us. Which will make it very hard to have sex with her next door.

"So." Obviously the brunette could care less.

"Be quiet and she won't hear a thing," Callie says while pulling down my pajama bottoms. She is rather forceful tonight. I haven't had a chance to respond to her comment, and she already is stripping me.

"She may hear us Callie." My wife is really is not thinking clearly right now. If her mother heard us, I could not look her in the eyes ever again.

"She knows we have sex Arizona. It's not a secret. If your quiet, she won't hear us. So hush and let me take care of this." Crawling under the covers, Callie slowly spreads my legs apart. With light kisses on my inner thighs, my eyes close and I've forgotten all about Lucia...whatever her name is. This is feeling so, so good.

Callie slowly licks up my folds and I'm moaning, very softly. This feels so good.

When she enters me with two...no wait...oh my God, three fingers, I am done. I have lost all inhibitions and forgotten all about the kids or my mother in law.

"Right there Callie. Oh God, don't stop!" Moaning and breathlessly panting, I am riding my wife's fingers while she is sucking on my clit. The things she does with her tongue should be illegal.

"Keep going. Don't stop." Riding her, I hear a small knock at our door. At least I think it was a knock.

Whispering to my wife who is in under the cover with her head and hand buried between my legs, "Did you lock the door?"

"Concentrate please. Forget the damn door for once." Sucking on me harder, I am refocusing on my wife. She has a magic tongue I'm telling you. This is feeling so good.

There it is again, I thought I heard a knock a minute ago.

"Callie, somebody is knocking at our door. Stop and get up here."

"Ask who it is?" She is fucking me faster and harder with her fingers and obviously isn't going to stop.

"Who...Who... is it?" I am panting. Callie is doing a number on me I can't quite describe.

Without answering, Poppy comes barreling into our room with Lucia right behind her. Oh this is not good at all.

"Where's mommy? Is she under there?" Poppy has now hopped up on our bed. She's pointing at Callie's head underneath the covers. Dear lord, if she raises the comforter, she will be scarred for life. Think fast Arizona...

Before I get the chance to say a word, Callie pops up, head only, from underneath the comforter. Smiling, she informs Poopy, "Mama lost her wedding ring under the sheets and I'm looking for it." She hasn't noticed her mother standing next to the door. The woman ain't that stupid. She knows full well what's going on under these covers.

"Can I help look?"

"NO!" Our answer is said at the same time.

"Come on Poppy, let's go back to bed." Lucia says with a touch of disdain that is unnerving. "Turning back, my mother in law informs me us that Poppy lost a tooth. Guess that explains why they came in here. Once she hears the door click, indicating it is closed, Callie asks if I want to continue. Raising those perfect eyebrows at me.

Is she serious, we just got caught. Well Poppy doesn't know what we were doing, but Lucia does.

"The mood is sort of killed for me Callie."

"Doesn't have to be." Once again she disappears under the covers. This time, she is, oh wow...she is hitting the right spot.

"Callie...uh...oh God...the...uh...the door." I can't string a sentence together to save my life.

"They won't come back, concentrate." I am trying. I am really trying to concentrate on that unlocked door, but my wife's ministrations are winning out.

Wildly bucking my hips as an orgasm rips through my body, I hear a knock once again. Callie is still going strong, lapping up everything I've just given her.

"Stop. Someone is knocking again."

"I am about damn tired of being interrupted." My wife is frustrated, obviously. Callie crawls up next to me and throws her head back on the pillow.

"Just a minute," I call to the door.

"Mama, will the tooth fairy come by tonight?" Poor Poppy, always worried that she won't get her dollar.

"YES" my wife answers our daughter through the closed door.

"Okay. Night." With that I hear her little feet trotting down the hall.

"Please lock the door," I ask Callie nicely. "I don't like living on the edge like you do."

In a mad dash, Callie bolts from the bed, turns the lock, and is back in record time. Looking at me with that look, it means only one thing...

This is gonna be a long night.


	19. Chapter 16

Waking up the following morning, screams filled the second floor of the expansive home.

"Twenty dollars!...The tooth fairy left me Twenty Fucking Dollars!"

Hearing the explicit language from her bedroom, Callie quickly dashes from her bed in an attempt to muffle Poppy. Arizona would flip. Dropping the F Bomb was not a good thing around the blonde doctor.

Peaking her head in the little girls bedroom door, Callie called to her daughter, "Poppy, do not say that word. That is not a nice word to say."

"Huh?" The child was confused. Lost in the excitement of the tooth fairys visit, the smallest brunette daughter hadn't given any thought as to her choice of language.

"Your language Poppy. Don't say the F word!" Her mothers tone was serious. The older brunette meant business.

"Sorry mommy, I was excited." "But you say it too." Big brown eye look deep into her mothers knowingly brown eyes.

"That is true honey. I have said that word before. But I'm trying to quit.?Its not a nice word to say. And mama gets really upset if you guys say it." "So don't say it again okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Giving a huge bear hug to the smaller girl, Callie back pads toward her bedroom where her blonde wife is still sleeping. Crisis adverted...nothing to worry about.

Sliding under the covers quietly and carefully, Callie closes her eyes. Sleep quickly sets in as the fan above her head hums.

"So, Twenty Fucking Dollars huh?" The blondes voice rang out into the quiet bedroom she shared with her wife.

Callie knew she was in trouble. Respond or not? Maybe she could throw her off by diversion. Knowing her wife would not let this go, she says the only thing she could think of to diffuse the situation.

"I didn't have change for a twenty."

Flipping over to face her wife, Arizona stared through pensive blue eyes. It wasn't ten dollars she had a problem with and Callie knew that. Sensing an argument in the horizon, Callie disappeared under the covers. She could make Arizona forget this incident.

"Callie get up here. Stop."

As pajama bottoms were pulled off and strong hands were caressing all the right places, the blonde throws her head back into the pillows. That conversation could take place another time she thought. After all what her wife was doing to her at this moment felt pretty fucking fantastic.

...

A couple of months later...

Callie POV

The puppies are growing like weeds. So are Ellis and Grey. They are now saying a few words. Most of it is still babble, but every once in a while, a word comes out sounding very clear and intelligible. Today, was one of those days. Proud mother moment here...well, not really.

Today, I've had about all I can take of these two puppies. Arizona forgot to crate them when she left to go to work. I had taken the twins with me early this morning on a walk. Usually, the boys and I walk thirty minutes most mornings during the week. Everyone in our family walks in the evening. The girls ride their bikes and we push the boys in the stroller. So thirty minutes in the morning doesn't sound long does it? How much damage can two puppies do to a house in thirty minutes. A LOT!

Walking back inside the house, Ellis, Grey and I are thirsty. "Boys head into he kitchen and I will be there in a minute." I have to park this enormous double stroller that my wife insisted we needed in the corner of the garage. Heading into he kitchen I hear, "Uh oh". That is never good with twins. Suddenly I am overtaken by a black and silver streak of lightening, and a salt and pepper hyena. These two schnauzers are out of control. These dogs are hyped up!

"You two should be in your crate!" Walking into the living room, I see that my large, chocolate leather sofa is torn. Now, I don't mean a small rip folks. I am talking about MURDER here. These two have wreaked havoc on my six thousand dollar sofa.

"What the fuck!" Yes I know, watch the language in front of the kids. Don't worry they heard me alright.

"FUCK!" Grey repeats. Oh no no no...Arizona will kill me! She may use explicit language in the bedroom, shouting is more like it... but I digress. However, she will not tolerate any used around the kids. Yes, she has let a word slip here or there, but NEVER the F-Word. Shit I'm in trouble.

"No No No! Don't say that! That's not a nice word, okay". Yes, thats it. They've got it. You won't hear nothing from this again. Over. Done.

"Fuck" ..."Fuck"... Yes, I am so in trouble for sure.

Later when Arizona walks in, which is around five in the evening, she is too preoccupied to look at the sofa. Sofia is whining about something that happened at dance class. Poppy is in her mama's arms and is singing some kind of song...no idea what it is that she's singing. She is happy and that's all I care about.

"I've got everything set up in the dining room, just go ahead and head in guys." I am really aggravated about my sofa. She should have locked the puppies up. It is her fault this has happened. I intend to give her a piece of my mind. It's dinner time though and the kids are hungry, so first things first.

"Mommy, I want some more green beans please." Poppy asks politely.

"Absolutely sweetheart." Dipping the green beans, I notice that Grey is doing his best to shove a green bean up his nose. That kid. Why must everything go in the nose?

"Grey, stop it! Do not put that green bean up your nose." Sternly looking at him, we sticks out his bottom lip. He is the cry baby of this family. I will be the first to admit. He is just like his mama. Please don't tell her I said that, but its true.

Once we are through with dinner, the kids go into the living room, while Arizona and I clear the table and clean the kitchen. Smacking me on the ass, my very frisky wife husks in my ear, "let's get the kids to bed early tonight. I'm really needing sexy time." Well, if I wasn't so upset over my sofa...oh who am I kidding. Yes I will get laid tonight, just like most nights of the week. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at her about not locking up the puppies.

"You will get sexy time, don't worry. However, I have a bone to pick with you." She looks like I have a grown a third eye once again.

"What did I do?"

"You left the puppies out this morning. You did not lock them up in their crates."

"I did not."

"Yes you did and I will prove it. Come with me." Walking into the living room, the girls point out the murdered sofa. It looks so bad. It was my favorite too.

"What happened?" Is my wife really that blonde?

"Well, the schnauzers ripped the sofa apart. That's what happened." The girls start saying...'ooohhh' and looking around at each other. The next words heard, make my heart drop.

"FUCK!...FUCK!" Ellis and Grey can say a new word in unison and so plainly too. I would be so proud, but, yea, I'm not this time.

"What did you just say?" She really is blonde isn't she. She just asked Thing 1 and Thing 2 to repeat that? Oh brother!

"Fuck!...Fuck!" Again, perfect pronunciation and in unison once again. They make me so proud...(eyeroll)

Turning to me, Arizona has a very stern face. Now my wife will let it rip sometimes, but I don't think I've every heard her say the F word in front of the kids. Really, what's one curse word different from another. I know, I am not helping myself here. I need some help please. I am normally not in the hot seat!

"Where did they hear that from Callie?" Her voice is raised and she's clearly not happy.

"MOMMY!" The Torres Terrors say in unison. They are getting so good at this talking thing.

"Sorry sweetie. It slipped out. " Thats all I have got.

Turning back to the kids, "That is a bad word and I better not hear that again, not from you kids, nor from your mommy. Understood?" Nodding their heads, my wife is satisfied, somewhat. Turning back around to me, she says, "You are in trouble honey."

Coming up with the best idea yet, "how about this, you forget I said "that word" and I will forget about the sofa. Sound like a deal?" I bat my eyelashes and smile sweetly.

With a low whisper, the blonde answers, "Let's just say that tonight is going to be a very long night for you Callie. Remember the sharpie incident? Payback is a bitch." She walks away with a smirky smile on her face. Looks like I am going to get laid tonight...all night long probably.


	20. Chapter 17

The Terrible Twos

Callie POV

I have always heard of the terrible twos. Our girls went through a little of this but nothing like what Arizona and I are experiencing with the twins. Arizona says its normal. I say, she's crazy. This is not normal. Ellis and Grey are out of control. My wife is usually the one that gives all the "Chaos and life has changed forever" spill. Now I guess its my turn. I love these two boys with all my heart. Sometimes though, I'd like for them to go back to the sweet baby stages every once in a while.

"Grey. Ellis. Stop that right now!" They are taking turns jumping off the back of the couch.

"It okay mommy. We just play."

"Look, Grey can fly. Watch!" As I watch in horror, Ellis pushes Grey off of the tall leather sofa and into the hard tile floor.

Screaming! I have never heard any of my children scream like Grey is screaming right now. Running to where he is on the floor, I pick him up and he is crying and screaming so hard that he can't barely breathe.

"I sorry mommy. He was posed to fly." Ellis is feeling bad about this.

"It's okay, but this is why mommy says not jumping." I am almost certain that Greys arm is broken. Gathering up my purse and keys, I tell Maria to watch the Ellis while I take Grey to Arizonas office. Thank God my wife is a pediatrician. She is in a specialty clinic, so there is an orthopedic doctor there.

Calling Arizonas office on the way, I ask to speak to my wife.

"I'm sorry Mrs Torres, but Dr Torres gave strict instructions not to be disturbed. She said no matter who called, she didn't want to be bothered. She is in a meeting."

"You page her and tell her that her 'meeting' is over. I will be there in five minutes and she better be outside waiting on me. Our son has broken his arm and is in severe pain." Who does this chick think she is? And who does Arizona think she is? I will get to the bottom of this, believe me. When I call Arizona at work, this has never happened.

"Yes mam. I will tell Dr Torres right now." I disconnect the phone and am very aggravated.

Arriving at Arizonas office, I see that my message was relayed. The Good Doctor is standing outside next to the back door.

"What happened?" Arizona is pulling Grey for the car and holding him tight.

"He fell from the couch. I think his arm is broken."

Sure enough, after all X-rays and examinations are performed, the diagnosis is a broken arm. Told you. Grey has clung to Arizona since we got here. Once the cast is on and Grey has calmed down, my wife says she needs to finish a meeting and will be home as soon as the meeting is over. Now, how do you think that went?

Standing in the hallway beside Arizonas office I ask, "what's this meeting about. And why was it so important that even I was told you couldn't be disturbed?" I am not the bitch wife, but I do feel like I have a right to know.

"It's just an interview Callie." Now I am confused.

"Are you hiring?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea you were hiring. What position?"

"I am hiring a P.A. to assist me." Looking over toward her office door, I notice a very attractive brunette sitting in front of Arizonas desk.

"Is that her?" I am now interested in this hiring situation and fully intend to investigate this matter thoroughly. The fact that my wife has said nothing has me suspicious.

"Yes that's her."

Walking through my wife's office, I leave Arizona standing at the door. Taking in the brunette in front of me, I am quite taken back. She is extremely attractive. Long brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes.

"Hi. I am Callie Torres, Arizonas wife and the mother of her five children." No point in beating around the bush here.

"I'm Isobel Alejandro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Well, she's just a cutie let me tell is sex on a stick. And there is no way in hell she is going to work here.

"So you are applying for the PA position?"

"Yes I am. I am very excited to be working with Dr Torres." I bet you are Isobel. She looks like trouble to me. I take a moment to continue sizing her up. She seems very confident and poised. She looks at my wife with a look that I cannot explain. But I don't like it.

"Callie, if we can continue this later. Maybe you should take Grey home and as soon as Isobel and I are finished, I will come straight home." Not A Chance...if that sexy brunette is staying, then this sexy brunette is staying as well. My wife should have known better than this. Did she not think that I am in and out if her office regularly. This shit won't fly with me. This is a disaster waiting to happen. She is too smiley and looks at my wife adoringly. Nope. I am staying put.

"Well, Grey is asleep, and I've got no where to be. So, I will pull up a chair and just sit in on the rest of your interview. I would love to hear more about you Isobel. That is such a lovely name." And that is the truth. Grey is asleep in my arms. I have no where to be right this minute. And I sure as shit want to know more about this woman who will be working so closely with my wife.

The interview lasts another twenty minutes. I decide while I am there to help Arizona out with the interview questions. So far I have learned several things. She comes highly recommended and has excellent references. She graduated top of her class at Duke University. She loves to cook and is an avid reader. However, the last comment intrigues me the most. She is married. Hallelujah!

"Oh, your married?" I can't help myself. You all know me, I'm going to know the ins and the outs of everything. Looking at my wife after I inquire to know more, she displays those squinty eyes and tilts her head. I get the look. Oh who cares. I've grown accustomed to that look. It isn't as scarey anymore.

"Yes, my husband and I have been married for two years."

"Well that's good." I smile at my wife, who now has her eyebrows raised at me. She's is not happy with my interrogation I can tell.

"Well, Isobel, it was nice to meet you. My secretary will be back in touch with you in a few days. Thanks for coming." Arizona is through with this interview. I'm sure she sees that hiring her is not going to work. I think I've made my point.

"The pleasure was mine. Nice to meet you Dr Torres. Nice to meet you too Mrs Torres."

"Absolutely. I am so glad I had a chance to meet you Isobel." She walks out of the office and I am left holding our son in a chair in front of Arizonas desk.

"You were a monster Callie." She is kind of smiling, kind of serious. Was I? Tell me, was I a monster?

"I was not. I liked her. She seemed really nice."

"Oh okay." Arizona then stands and walks over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To offer her the job. You said you liked her."

"Absolutely not! You cannot hire her!"

"But you said you liked..."

"Okay, I was being facetious. No I don't like her. I don't care if she is married. She will not work in this office with you." Staring at my wife, I notice she begins to smile.

"Good. I didn't like her anyways. She's not my type."

"Oh? What is your type Dr Torres?" Thank God Grey is asleep. This could get heated quickly.

Walking over to my chair where I sit holding our son, Arizona bends down to catch my lips and says "You. You are my type."

Arizona POV

I am currently looking for a P.A. If you hear of one needing a job send them my way. My wife is currently interviewing potential candidates for the job. Yes, you heard me right. My movie star wife, who has no office experience, and has zero medical knowledge, is screening my interviews. Yes,I let her. If I didn't, she would go bat shit crazy wondering who they were and what they looked like. Are they straight or gay? Are they flirty or straight laced, as she puts it. It's easier this way for both of us.

Today is Saturday afternoon. Since the twins have reached the terrible twos, the think nap time is not necessary. However, no nap time equals tired cranky boys. And tired cranky boys equal ill mothers.

After an hour of trying to get the boys to sleep, they finally give in. Everyone in this house is currently resting or taking a nap. Thinking I would do the same, I walk to my bedroom.

Striding over to the bed, I am attacked midway. The brunette of my dreams is all over me, kissing me.

"Too many clothes," she whispers. I chuckle at her. She said she was sleepy and was going to lay down. She is currently naked and is working quickly to put me in the same category as her.

As soon as I am naked, she pushes me onto the bed and pulls out the strap on. She loves that thing. Well, me too. Watching her get harnessed up, I feel myself getting wetter by the minute. Within a couple of minutes, she is slowly entering me. Callie is not for foreplaying or in a slow love making mood. This is about straight up fucking right here.

My legs are high in the air and she is holding one up over her shoulder. She intends to mark her territory. She's always been the more aggressive one, sexually speaking. This is a whole new level though. Ever since she's been overseeing my interviews and since I've been taking about hiring someone, Callie has gotten more sexually dominant in bed. Almost like she has to prove a point or something. And forget taking to her about it. She says there is not a problem. Yea right.

As I begin my climax, I can tell something is not right with me. I feel like there is a elephant on my chest. The pressure is insurmountable.

Pain! I am sweating and not from sex. My breathing is ragged. I think I'm having...

A/N: what do you think is happening to Arizona?


	21. Chapter 18

Callie POV

Arizona had her first heart attack two days ago. We were in the middle of sex, and it happened. I was mortified. I have never seen her like that. She jerked and grabbed her chest and then she was gone. No more sounds, just quiet.

Now here we are two days later. Pulling up to the house, my wife has just been released from the hospital. She looks so fragile and weak. Her doctor said it would take some time before Arizona got her strength back. She is on a special diet and is required to take it easy for a few weeks. This will be a long few weeks. My wife doesn't know the meaning of slow down.

"Here let me help you inside." We are walking from the car to the door. Once inside, Ellis runs up and throws his arms around Arizonas legs.

"Mama!" "Mama!" The twins are overjoyed. The girls are at school but when they get home, they will be so excited to have their mama back.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa and I will get you something to drink." Reaching the kitchen, I turn back to look over to Arizona. She is still pale and has lost a little weight. Her face looks sunken in. She is not well and it worries me. I can't lose her. I might not survive this if something happens to her.

"Mommy can we have some marshmallows please."

"Sure." Pouring some marshmallows in a bowl, I turn around to get Arizona some water. She can't have any sweets, carbonated drinks, etc. She is on a cardiac diet.

No sooner than I turn around to bring my wife her water, I see three, yes I said three faces enjoying the big bowl of marshmallows.

"Arizona! You can't eat that. You have a strict diet to go by and I know marshmallows is not on the approved list for cardiac patients." My hands are on my hips and I am standing directly infront of her.

Snatching the bowl from her hands, I am beyond irritated. She knows better. Is she trying to kill herself? Quickly, Ellis asks, "Can I have one more?" I turn around to Ellis and Grey. They are standing there with their hands outstretched.

"Sure baby," I sweetly answer my oldest twin. He is such a good kid. Handing them both two marshmallows each I walk away from the scene of the crime.

That's when I hear it..."don't worwy Mama, we help you." Looking back, they are giving Arizona their marshmallows. Knowing full well she isn't supposed to eat them, she does anyways. This is going to be a long recovery.

4 weeks later...

Arizona POV

Callie finally let me out of the house. Recovering from a heart attack is a process. The first two weeks I felt useless. My wife would not let me eat anything that was not approved by my doctor. Then, she wouldn't let me do anything around the house. I didn't want to trim the shrubs or vacuum. I just wanted to move around without all the hovering and asking questions that she had mastered so well. It was a mild heart attack. The heart cath revealed a small blockage that can be treated with medication. I don't really see the big deal here with the hovering.

I know she means well. I appreciate everything she has done to help me. But I need a little space. Asking to pick up the boys from pre k was a debate with Callie.

"You shouldn't drive yet."

"I am fine. I feel fine."

"Well, I am going with you."

"Callie, I have been released to drive. I am fine. I really need a few minutes alone. Please just stay here. I will be back shortly." I can see by the deflated look that I have hurt her feelings. I didn't mean too. I just need space.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings sweetheart. I just want a few minutes alone."

Processing what I have said, my wife takes a few minutes to decide my fate.

"Okay. Go ahead." "But call me if you start to feel weird."

"Oh and come straight home. Don't drive around once you pick up the boys."

"And be sure you that you go the back way around to the school. I don't want you going through all of that traffic."

I feel like a sixteen year old on restriction.

"Yes dear." Why fight it. You and I both know my wife will win. She always wins.

Climbing into the Escalade, I hit the garage button to open the door. Backing out, I look and Callie is standing in the doorway watching me. She has some serious mother hen issues going on since this heart attack. I know she has been scared I would die. My wife is a strong woman, but when it comes to me or the kids being sick, she wilts. I wish she could just ease up on the reins a little.

Pulling up to the front parking lot at the school, I decide to go in a few minutes early and get the boys.

Ellis and Grey attend a private preschool in the area. Going five days a week is working out great! Callie, Maria and I each take a day a week and pick them up at noon. It allows us all more free time.

"Your here!"..." YES!" The squeals from my two precious twins make me smile.

"Are you guys ready to go?" No sooner than I get the word 'go' out of my mouth, they are racing to get their book bags.

Within record time, they are both back and standing in front of me. Practically pushing me out of the classroom door.

"Always. We so ready. "

"Yes mama, I been ready."

They are too eager to get out of here. "Did you have a good day today at school?" Uh oh, judging by their faces, I would say that is a 'No.'

"Dr Torres, could I have a word with you please?"

Being summoned by their teacher, I pat the boys on the head and tell them to wait a minute. They look horrified and are frozen into place. Something's definitely up.

"What's going on?" "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is Dr Torres. Ellis and Grey are very gregarious and quite outspoken in class." Haha...I wonder who they got that from?

"Yesterday, I was talking to the class about them forgetting to put the tops back on the markers. I reminded them that the markers would dry up and we wouldn't have any more if that happened. I said, "I just don't have enough money to replace them if you don't take care of them." Ellis looked up at me and said, "Well, Mrs. Beam you could get a job."

"Then, today we were outside and Grey was kicking his legs back and forth. He got really close to Jaryn. I said, "Grey, you need to be careful." He asked why. I said, "You might accidentally hurt her." His response was, "It's ok Mrs Beam. I trust myself."

"Well, Mrs Beam, my children are..." I am always being cut off mid speech. This time by the teacher no less.

"Oh that's not all Dr Torres. I found this in my seat." She is holding up the whoopie cushion that Callie received as a gag gift a couple of months ago. Sofia went into work with Callie, and saw it. So of course she sneaked it in her backpack and brought it home. It has been a fixture in our lives until several weeks ago. Callie finally got enough of the practical jokes when her agent stopped by the house and was subjected to the noisy cushion and reverberating laughter from our kids. It was funny needless to say. But I maintained a straight face. Gotta keep up that image of sternness.

"I sat on it in front of the entire class, Dr Torres." She is not smiling at all. She is irritated. I see her point, I would probably be mad too.

"I am so sorry Mrs Beam. Callie and I will have a stern talk with the boys and they will be punished for this."

Turning around to the little terrors, they are smiling at me and look all innocent and cute. Yea right. No innocence here people.

"Let's go you two." When their mother hears about this, she will be livid.

The ride home is quiet and I hear them whispering in the back seats. I have a Cadillac Escalade ESV with three rows of seats in it. Grey and Ellis are in the last row, so I can't hear what is being said. Oh to be a fly on the wall, or window in this case.

My wife is under the garage as I pull up. She is bent over the chest freezer. That ass and those tight jeans she has on...whew. What I could do for that. We haven't had sex since my heart attack. To be honest, we have both been nervous about it. Now though, I could take her against that freezer with no hesitation. Seeing her in that position...I better stop right now. The kids are here.

"Hey sweeties." My wife calls to our twins.

"Hey...Bye" They run into the house like lightning.

"Hold it!" Freezing all movement, Ellis and Grey turn around to us slowly. My wife is now curious.

"Confession time, spill it." I sat through the cold stares of their teacher and now they can get the cold stares from their mother.

"What did you two do now?" Callie has her hands in her hips and those eyebrows are raised with anticipation. She expects an answer. Quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Explaining the conversation I had with their teacher, she looks at them with wide eyes. Oh they know that look. That look, it gets you grounded.

"Now explain the whoopie cushion incident to her." Yes, I am finishing hanging these two out to dry.

"NO! You did not take the whoopie cushion to school?" The brunette is outraged.

"It was funny. The whole class laughed when Mrs Beam farted." Ellis is digging himself a whole here. I thought he was smarter than that. Must take after Callie's side.

"That's not funny at all. And we do not say farted. You two go to your room, you are grounded!" She screams the last part. She's mad. You can tell because the vein at the top of her forehead is bulging.

Turning around to get one last word in, Ellis laughs and says, "At least we didn't take the air horn." This right here is why I am getting grey hairs.

"Imagine if we had one more to go with those two." Said with a strong tone of smartass and eye rolls, I glance over to my wife. Her head is slightly cocked and she's contemplating my words.

"I hope you know I'm being a smart ass, right?"

With her lips pressed tightly together, Callie smiles a small but hopeful smile. Have I opened a can of worms?

A/N: Next chapter, there is baby talk again. But this time, Arizona isn't the one carrying. What do you think that means?...Stayed tuned!

Feel free to leave me feedback


	22. Chapter 19

A/N: This was for everybody that wanted Callie to carry a baby. And for my friend who has battled infertility and depression. Last week, she delivered a baby boy!

Feel free to leave reviews! Let me know what you think!

Callie POV

The boys just celebrated their fourth birthdays. "Our boys are growing up Arizona!"

"I know honey. It seems like just yesterday they were born," my wife sighs.

"Let's have another baby!" I squeal with delight at the statement I just made. I am in the baby phase again. Arizona brought it up a while back. Its really her fault I'm in the mood again. I always wanted us to have at least five children. Six would be great! I would take a dozen even. They do say they're cheaper by the dozen, don't they?

I get the look. I can't describe it, but I know what it means...NO!

"Arizona I want to try again. I know the doctors said I have endometriosis and the chances of me getting pregnant are slim none... but I am finally ready to try this again."

"Callie, I don't know if that's a good idea. You are in such a good place emotionally now."

Now let me explain my wife's concern about me trying to conceive again. You see...During the year of me trying to get pregnant...I was a mess. I couldn't stand myself or anyone else for that matter.

After trying to get pregnant and to no avail...I was finally diagnosed with endometriosis. I have had several procedures over the years due to this chronic disease. The excessive scarring has been a good indicator to my doctors that my infertility is being caused by the endometriosis.

Depression soon manifested itself. Almost considering doing the 'unthinkable' at one point... Arizona and I made what was the best decision for me at the time. I checked into a facility and started seeing a psychiatrist. I haven't spoken about that to anyone, ever. We have kept it a family secret. I am not ashamed, but I know I would be scrutinized if it ever became public knowledge. I don't need that added stress. Those were some very dark days for me and our family.

Along with therapy, Arizona aided me through my depression and therapy. She signed us up for yoga and meditation classes. My wife even suggested us attending mass. Which was a shocker because first, Arizonas not Catholic, nor has ever attended church. Through it all, she has been my rock. She was so supportive. We've never spoken about it, but I am almost certain that my depression and subsequent breakdown compelled Arizona to carry all of our babies. She didn't really want to get pregnant the last time, but I know she did it for me.

I left that part of my life behind and tried not to look back. Once we had children, I was always afraid to try again. What if I had another relapse of depression? What if I wasn't strong enough to deal with another loss? I had children to think of. I couldn't put them through that. Over the years I always felt like a piece was missing, even with the birth of our four amazing children. I kept it to myself. I was afraid of looking weak.

Some might call me weak for having a breakdown all because I couldn't get pregnant. To me, I don't see it as weak. I look back and see it as having some very dark days...that I was able to overcome. I am an overcomer. I am stronger because of my circumstances. Years of therapy have helped me greatly. Through therapy...I moved from thinking that my infertility was my fault...to thinking...I did everything I could and I didn't do anything to cause it. I am ready to do this...I know I am.

"Arizona I am stronger that I was back then. I have been through therapy and I will continue to go to therapy. Therapy keeps me sane. Years of therapy have helped me. I moved from thinking that my infertility was my fault. I now know that I did everything I could and I didn't do anything to cause my infertility. I am ready to do this...I promise."

Arizona looks at me and is contemplating her response. "If you are sure about this Callie, then I will support you one hundred percent. But promise me, that if any of those feelings start to rise up, you will talk to me. We can get through anything as long as we have each other."

"I promise sweetheart. I love you so much!" Kissing my wife, I feel such love and devotion. "I love you more," my wife responds happily.

I am ready to try this journey once again.


	23. Chapter 20

Callie POV

Testing...isn't it so much fun. Going through all of these fertility tests again is such a pain. Over the past couple of days, I have been poked and prodded more than I care to imagine. Understanding that this is a necessity, I am pressing through this. Arizona has been with me every step of the way. She is really my rock.

"I want this so much Arizona." We are waiting in the exam room and our doctor cannot get in here fast enough. I am ready to find out what my results say. What if I can't get pregnant? I know that I will survive. But I want this more than anything.

"I know you do honey. I do too. Let's get the results from all of the tests and listen to the doctor's advice. Then we will know and can see what we need to do." I told you my wife is my rock. While rubbing my back, she kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Dr Torres, Mrs Torres, good to see you again." I smile while my wife and Dr. Reeves chat away. I am so nervous, my knees are bouncing up and down. Shaking lightly all over, I try to focus on Dr. Reeves.

"Looks like we have some good news."

After that...I hear nothing else that is being said. I am lost in thought. This is really happening. I am going to try this again. Hearing Arizona and Dr Reeves converse, I make out a few words. "Start shots...clomid...keep up with ovulation..."

Pulling me out of my own little world, Dr Reeves says, "Callie I feel really good about this." Nodding, I burst into tears. Yes, I did cry. No, I don't care. I can't help it. This is the best day of my life. Well, next to marrying Arizona and the birth of our kids.

Our appointment was late in the afternoon. By the time we finished, it was time for dinner. Maria brought the kids to meet us, and we all ate pizza. That is a comfort food that never gets old.

While riding back home, I suggest a movie and popcorn night with the kids. Arriving home, I take to the kitchen to start popping the popcorn. Arizona lights the fire in the fireplace. We love warm, cozy nights wrapped up in blankets by the fire, watching movies with our children. Poppy picks out a movie for us to watch, while the other kids protest. They want to watch something different that what Poppy has chosen. Taking a vote, poor Poppy gets outnumbered.

Maybe halfway during the movie, I glance over at my wife. She is sitting next to me in this double recliner. We have an oversized cozy blanket over us. None of our four children are watching, so I make my move.

"What are you doing," My wife whispers in my ear.

"What do you think?"

"The kids are right here Callie." We are still whispering, but no one has heard us yet. I don't know what she's worried about. I only have my right hand over her breast. Massaging gently, she starts breathing a little heavier.

"I only want to feel you. Is that so bad?" I know I am tempting her by whispering seductively in her ear. She can't stand it. We all know how Arizona is. She will give it up. It's a given.

"Wait until the kids go to bed."

"No fun in that." Yea, she will give it up soon. She is too weak. I know I'm breaking her down slowly by the way she us breathing.

"Stop it Callie," my wife says pushing my hand away. Looks like I may have to take it up a notch or two.

Slipping my hand into the top of her yoga pants, she squirms. Yea, not much longer now. Slipping my hand down further, I begin to rub her center. She is looking at me with a "you are killing me, but I so want to fuck you" look. It is so funny and sexy watching Arizona come unglued, and she can't do anything about it.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she whispers in my ear. See, I told you she would give it up soon. This movie is boring anyways, so why not.

Heading into the kitchen, we round the corner and sneak into the walk-in pantry. We've done it in here once before. Can't remember the details, but I know it was good sex. Pressing my wife into the pantry wall, I begin kissing her.

"God Callie, you drive me crazy. You are so sexy and so hot."

"I want you now Arizona."

Slipping my wife's pants off, I rub her through the crotch of her panties. She is so wet.

"Slip you panties off now."

Once she has them off, I begin rubbing her clit slowly while kissing her neck. Leaving a small mark on her neck, I begin to make my way in with my fingers. Slipping two fingers inside of Arizona, she takes a deep breath. Watching her take inhale that breath is the sexiest thing ever to me.

As I work her with my fingers against the wall, she comes within no time. We have been in this pantry and have not even hardly made a sound. The kids are nearby, so being quiet is a must. Withdrawing my fingers, I bring them to my mouth to taste. Arizona always tastes so good. No sooner than she gets the yoga pants pulled up, the pantry door opens. Damn...I never remember to lock a door...like ever. What is with that?

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Sofia is standing in the doorway and looking in on us with a strange look.

"Looking for the popcorn seasoning." I am so good, I scare myself.

"Oh okay, can you hand me some?" Well, I would love to, but I have no idea if we even have any.

"We must be out, we can't find it," my wife chimes in. Once again, she looks at us oddly but says nothing and walks back into the kitchen. Following behind her, I make my way over to the sink to wash my hands.

"What were you licking on your fingers? Syrup?"

After that question I turn three shades of red. Looking at Sofia at this moment is too much so I quickly leave the room without saying a word. Maybe Arizona was right, we should have waited until the kids went to bed.

Arizona POV

Three months later and Callie has yet to get pregnant. If I could wave a magic wand, I would. It's only been three cycles of IVF that she has done so far. I can tell that my wife is starting to wear a little. She is a tough lady, but this will break her I am afraid. This is the one thing that almost drove her over the edge. And here we are, tempting fate again.

Callie got a negative pregnancy test last week when she was late. I just knew she was pregnant. Another no is what the stick said. She has been so amped up on hormones, she all over the place. Over the past three months, she has been amped up on so many hormones, that it ain't funny. Like at all. One minute she is laughing, the next crying. That's all part of this process, but it's not the fun part for sure.

Leaving my office early for the second day in a row, I am feeling rather chipper. The kids are all in school. My P.A. is covering my patients again today. No, I didn't hire Isobel incase you are wondering. My wife would have divorced me if I had. I hired an older doctor that was retired, but still wanted to work a couple of days a week. He is wonderful with kids and my staff loves him. He is Callie Torres approved, so that is a big plus. After my heart attack, Callie insisted I slow down. So, for a couple of days a week, I either leave at noon or don't come in at all.

Pulling into the garage, I notice that both of my wife's vehicles are here. Guess she left work early too. As I enter the house, I hear singing coming from the kitchen. She's obviously in a good mood. That's a good thing for sure. Seeing how she's apparently in a good mood, I think I will have some fun!

Sneaking up behind her, I smack her on the ass. Hard. She knows she likes it.

"Oh my God! Arizona you scared the shit out of me!" She is clutching her chest and breathing heavily. See, fun!

"Sorry baby." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"I'm making a sandwich and have some potato soup if you want some."

"I'd love some. Why aren't you at work Callie?"

"Well, I had to go by and get blood drawn and my shoot got cancelled because the director is sick." "So, I came back home."

"Oh, well what was the blood work for?" "Is everything okay?"

Callie is grinning from ear to ear. Her face looks like the joker from Bateman. Everything must be alright.

"Here, I got you a present." "Open it!" Callie is squealing. She cannot contain her excitement. I have no idea what's got her so hyped up. Oh, maybe she bought that red lace teddy that I really wanted her to get last week. That would be a very nice surprise. Stop picturing it, that's for my eyes only.

Opening the wrapped box, I pull back the thin white paper inside. There, to my surprise is a onesie with 'I love my mommies' written on it.

Quickly locking eyes with my wife, I ask, "your pregnant?"

"YES!" She screams, engulfing me in a warm embrace.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy and so proud for you."

I know she has wanted this moment for years. I have always felt guilty because I could carry and she couldn't. Now she can finally can experience this for herself. Callie is going to be a great mom, because she already is.

A/N: Thoughts?


	24. Chapter 21

Callie POV

Six weeks pregnant. This is exciting and terrifying all at the same time. I have started to experience some nausea. Arizona was rarely sick when she was pregnant, except for the PVST attacks she occasionally had. Other than that, she was all peachy. Me, not so much.

"Stop the rocking!" Arizona is flipping from one side to the other over on her side of the bed and I am going to puke.

"I just can't sleep Callie." "I am sorry. I will try to lay still." Within minutes her promise has faltered. She's still tossing and turning.

"Arizona, please stop moving. I am so sick right now and you are not helping here."

No sooner than I plead with her to stop she gets up out of bed and grabs her pillow. Heading to the large sofa in the corner of the room, my wife plops down and covers herself with a blanket.

"You don't have to leave, just be still."

"Well, you keep complaining and I am going to give you some space. Have the whole bed to yourself your highness." She can really be an ass when she wants to be. If I weren't so sick right now, I show her how much is a 'Queenie' I can be.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I am nervous about tomorrow Callie. Aren't you?"

Tomorrow, we have our first sonogram. I know full well where she is coming from. But I can't get passed the nausea to enjoy the moment.

"Yes I am, but I am excited at the same time. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes I am. I'm very excited. I just want everything to go well. That's all."

"Me too honey, me too." Drifting off to sleep I have a weird dream. I dream that we find out we are expecting twins again. Could you imagine that?

Waking up around five in the morning, I remember my twins dream. Should I say something to Arizona or not? Yea, that's what I thought too. She doesn't need that added stress about a measly dream that won't happen. She literally might have another heart attack.

After breakfast, Maria drives the kids to school. The kids have no idea we are having a baby. They think I have the virus. Or the 'cooties' as Poppy calls it.

Walking into the doctors office, I make a run for the bathroom. Arizona being left behind in a trail if dust, checks us in. I should not have eaten bacon this morning. This baby does not like bacon apparently.

Hearing "Mrs Torres", I rise from my seat and take my wife's hand. We are both nervous. Of couse the first thing they do is weigh me. That's a mood killer right there.

Entering the sonogram room, I undress and put on a gown. It's a vaginal ultrasound today. Oh joy! It doesn't take long for the doctor to appear.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning" we both say in unison.

"Let's have a look and see this baby." Explaining the entire process of what he was about to do, Dr Reeves then inserts the 'wand' as my wife calls it. Yep, not my favorite by any means.

"Hmm." What does he mean by hmm? Is that a good or bad hmm? Staring at the screen, Dr Reeves squints his eyes. He is focused on something. He keeps looking. I'm going to snatch that 'wand' out of his hands if this guy don't say something and soon.

"See something interesting? Is everything okay?" My wife is full of questions and is full doctor mode now. She will get it out of him. If I could just see the damn screen.

Turning the screen around to us, Dr Reeves says, "Well you tell me Arizona. Do you see something interesting?"

Gaaping a breath, my wife holds her hand to her chest. Is she having another attack? She sure looks like she could pass out. She is as white as a ghost.

"What is it? Arizona what?"

Looking at the screen, then to me she says, "Callie, its..."

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. So what do you guys think? What on earth is on that screen?


	25. Chapter 22

Callie POV

Let's recap the last chapter shall we? It was a doozy for sure. I know Arizona and I didn't expect this...

"Let's have a look and see this baby." Explaining the entire process of what he was about to do, Dr Reeves then inserts the 'wand' as my wife calls it. Yep, not my favorite by any means.

"Hmm." What does he mean by hmm? Is that a good or bad hmm?

"See something interesting? Is everything okay?" My wife is full of questions and is full doctor mode now.

Tuning the screen around to us, Dr Reeves says, "Well you tell me Arizona. Do you see something interesting?"

Gasping a breath, my wife holds her hand to her chest. Is she having another attack? She sure looks like she could pass out. She is as white as a ghost.

"What is it? Arizona what?"

"Callie, its..."

Arizona almost gave me a heart attack. No I am not joking.

"Callie, its triplets!"

"What? Let me see." I do not believe this. How is it triplets?

"See, three sacks, three babies," my wife says.

She seems very placid about this. She must be medicated. I bet she is. There is no way Arizona Torres is this calm. Last go around when we had twins, she was beside herself. Now, she's poised and seems unflappable. She is definitely medicated. I want to know what pill she has taken, and can I have one please.

"Oh my God! Triplets Arizona! Triplets! How the hell are we going to do this?" I am panicking. Can you believe this? I wanted a baby, but I didn't ask for three. One baby would have been enough. I promise you, one was all I asked for.

"We will be fine honey." Smiling at me, my wife brushes back my hair from my face. How is she so calm?

Suddenly a familiar sound fills the room. I hear heartbeats. That's the most amazing sound in the world. Tearing up, I grab Arizona's hand. We listen together in silence.

Removing the ultrasound, Dr Reeves says everything sounded good. "Okay, here are some pictures that I've printed out. Call me if you need anything. Your next appointment is in four weeks."

"Thank you Dr Reeves. We appreciate it," Arizona replies.

I am in my own little world again. This triplet thing is throwing me for a loop. Maybe that's why I am so sick. There are three babies inside of me now. It's scary and amazing at the same time.

Getting dressed, we soon make our way out of the doctors office and are walking toward the car.

"You okay Callie? You haven't said much."

"Yes, I am in shock I guess. Arizona, I can do this right? We can do this can't we?" I am whining here and that's usually not my personality to whine. But its three babies people. For the love of God!

"Yes, you will be just fine. We will be just fine. Give it some time honey." "I promise you will be fine. It will just take a few days to settle in. But once it does, it will all be just fine."

I have heard the word "fine" like four times in a few short seconds. I hope blondie knows what she's talking about. I sure as hell don't.

8 weeks...

I am still sick. I have absolutely zero sex drive and my wife is going crazy. I am usually the sexually one in this relationship. Arizona is a close second. However, the tables are turned now. My wife is literally riding my leg to get relief. Okay, you think I'm joking. I Am Not! In all honesty, it's killing her and I could care less about having sex right now.

"I will be back in a minute," Arizona states as she climbs out of bed. She has something in her hand. I can't make it out, but I think its a vibrator. When she goes into the bathroom and locks the door, I know exactly what she's about to do. My wife is taking matters into her own hands. Well, can you blame her? She has been with out for a month.

Hearing some light noises coming from the other side of the door, I know she is getting off. Must be good too. Sure sounds like it. After maybe fifteen minutes or so, she comes out and climbs back into bed. Switching the lamp light off, she snuggles into the covers with her front pressed against my back. I sure hope I get some of my spark back soon. I would like to have been the one helping out with that vibrator. However, I am so sick right now, I don't really want to move. This has to get better right?

A/N: This was written on personal experience. I was so sick from the time I found out I was expecting, until the day I delivered my child. Callie will get through this pregnancy... Don't worry,everything will be just "Fine." ...lol

Oh and leave me some feedback on the sex of the triplets. Let Me Know what you think! ...Boy's? Girls?


	26. Chapter 23

Arizona POV

Callie is 16 weeks. We find out the sex of our babies tomorrow. She is showing more than I was at this stage. Which is understandable because she is carrying three babies. The kids have been telling Callie that she needs to cut back on eating sweets because she looks like she is gaining weight. Oh, that did not bode well for the actress, not at all. Catching me laughing at that comment did not bode well for me either. Yea, I got into trouble with the Mrs as well.

Thinking we could not continue to hide this pregnancy another day longer, we decided to tell the kids this morning before our appointment. We received a mixed response from the gang...

"Okay?" Was Sofias response.

A head nod from Poppy would have to suffice. So far...they are not impressed.

Then comes the twins...

"How did you get pregnant?"

"Why are there three babies in there?"

"How do three babies fit inside your stomach?"

The questions continue...

"Is it three boys?"

"Why can't it be just one baby?" "How does babies get out of your stomach?"...and on and on. I told her it would go like this. And to think, we will have three more to add to this bunch.

After answering some of the questions being thrown our way, I call a halt to anymore. There has to be a stopping point somewhere.

We called Cait this morning and told her the news as well. She was excited. She and Cleve are engaged. I know, I was shocked. He proposed last night. I have a happy girl! We talked for hours about wedding planning and venues that we need to check out. She's so excited. So am I. Callie, well...not so much. She is not really a Cleve fan. She can at least tolerate him. Deep down inside, she was hoping that they would drift apart and Cait would meet someone new. Someone that wasn't from the South, if you knew the truth. I laugh at her...she wouldn't survive a week down in Georgia. Hey, maybe that's where I can suggest we take our next vacation. As Cleve would say, "That would go over about as well as a turd in a punch bowl." Okay...I see why my wife doesn't like him. But it is funny listening to him talk. His country twang is endearing. I love him no matter how he sounds, "bless his heart."

My wife came home yesterday with a gossip magazine. Why on earth she bought it is beyond me. Everyone knows that everything in those magazines are made up lies and trash.

"Look!" Callie hands me the magazine, with a hint of distain in her voice.

"Why did you go buy this crap?"

"Look on the front cover!" My wife is jumping up and down, pointing at the magazine, while whining. She looks like a three year old about to throw a fit. Taking the magazine from her, I stare at the cover. Oh... now I see why she's so upset.

"Well..." I am not sure what she wants me to say here.

"Arizona! Don't well me..." she says in a irritated tone.

Turning the page to the article written about Callie, I begin, "Callie Torres seems to be a little bigger. The actress was seen walking out of a Los Angeles restaurant this week along with her wife. Known for her sexy curves on the big screen, Callie has always worked out to maintain her weight. Guess the gym membership expired."

Reading that, was just painful. Writing that, was just mean. Seeing the very unforgiving photo above the article and on the front cover, just ridiculous. Glancing to Callie, I see that she is in tears.

"I'm pregnant! Not fat!" Callie's says, sobbing.

"Honey, they don't know your pregnant. They have no way of knowing. They write whatever they think sells the magazines. It was very mean spirited to write such an article. The world is going to find out eventually, so why not go ahead and tell it. Why don't you have your assistant write up a statement and release it."

"They will follow us everywhere then," the brunette answers.

"They follow us everywhere now. But they keep their distance," I retort.

The look on her face is a look of annoyance. I know she doesn't want everyone in her personal life. Especially in her pregnancy. However, people are nosy by nature. They want to know. Does that make her or me feel better? NO. My opinion is to go ahead and put it out there. They will at least know that she is pregnant, and there is a reason for the weight gain. Not that its any of anyones business, but I think it will help alleviate some of the articles that I am sure after this one, will most certainly be written about Callie.

"Maybe I will talk to my assistant Shelly and see what she thinks," Callie says as she is drying her tears and wiping her nose. She is always snotting...just kidding.

"Sounds good to me."

Taking the magazine from my hands, Callie walks toward the kitchen.

"Hey, don't throw that away. I want to tear out that picture of the hot brunette actress on page 12 and pin it up on the wall in my office. It will give me something to look at while I'm working. I can picture her naked...laying over my desk...while I do some very, very naughty things to her." Saying this, I know it will lighten her mood and make her smile.

Can you believe she threw the magazine away? Really? What the hell?

"Where are you going?" She is waking in the direction of my office without saying a word. Is she mad? I was just teasing her.

"You have some "office work" that needs attending to, blondie." She gives me a sexy smile and gives me a slow seductive wink.

Thank God the kids are over at my parents for the afternoon. Callie has finally been able to get over the nausea and vomiting stage of her pregnancy. She has been so sick for weeks. However, now she is in the "I can't get enough sex" phase of her pregnancy. Understanding where she is on that front, I do my best to help her out in that department. It's a job, but somebody's got to do it. She likes sex any way she can get it. Whether I'm on top or she's is on top, doesn't matter to her. She just wants an orgasm. I remember those days very well. All of the hormones will drive you insane.

Last week, I was getting off of work at noon. Everyone was in school or at work. On the way home, my wife calls me and says that she needs me to bring her laptop to the studio. At first, I could not locate her. She was not on set like I thought she would be. Being pointed toward her trailer, I walked over. I get in one knock and she pulls me through the door, fast. That was an afternoon that neither of us will ever forget. We had sex in ever part of that trailer, on every piece of furniture, and she still wasn't satisfied. Her hormones are in overdrive right now.

Callie POV

The Next Day...

Walking into Dr Reeves office, I sign in and take a seat. In a few short minutes we will find out the sex of our babies. I really want a boy and two girls. Arizona doesn't care what they are as long as they are healthy.

Once the ultrasound beings, I am nervous. Arizona is staring intently back at the screen. I have no idea what is being shown. Looking at it, I can't make head or tails of anything. Seeing the smile on Arizona's face, I know she knows.

"What is it," Looking to my wife for some information.

"A boy"

"And the other?" I am squinting as I look at the screen. I still can't tell.

"A girl."

"And..." Well, baby #3 is not cooperating. It's legs are crossed. Seriously. What the hell?

"Wait...wait..."

"Yes, there it is," Dr Reeves proudly proclaims.

"Well, what is it, boy or girl?" I am growing inpatient here.

"A girl."

"One boy and two girls Callie!" My wife is as excited as I am. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I smile at the screen. I am having a boy and two girls. Could it get any better than this?

Walking out of the doctors office, I am over the moon excited! And these damn hormones are all over the place. Laughing one minute, crying the next. Watching Arizona bend over to catch something that fell out of her purse, did it for me. I have sex on the brain now and there is nothing I can do about it. My hormones are all over the place. How do you go from laughing to sex? Oh well, who cares. I feel like some celebratory sex is called for, wouldn't you agree?

"Want to go for a light lunch at the Ivy?" My wife thinks I'm hungry. How sweet...Bless her heart, as she likes to say. However there's something else I'd like to eat and it's not on the menu at The Ivy. Or at least it sure as hell better not be.

"No...I'm really in the mood for dessert. Something sweet." Licking my lips I am sure she gets the hint. She's a doctor, she's smart.

"Oh, so maybe a frozen yogurt or something along those lines. Okay get in and let's go." Now I've joked about my wife being a blonde sometimes, but this is to much. Guess I need to be more forward.

Pulling her by the lapels of her coat, I capture her in a long kiss. With tongue. Reaching around to her perfectly shaped ass, I take my right hand and run it across her cheek.

"I don't want yogurt either." Raising my eyebrows seductively and looking down at her boobs, I say, "you understand?"

Smiling a dimpled smile that could light up the world, my gorgeous blonde wife replies, "I think I know just what you want."

"The kids are at home remember. They are getting out of school today at noon." Luckily I remember that its an early release day at school.

"Did you remember to tell Maria to get them," Arizona asks.

"Yes."

"Sounds like a perfect day to inspect the penthouse suite at your father's hotel."

My wife has an excellent point. That hotel needs a good inspecting, thats for sure. Daddy would be so proud...yea right. Anyways, what better way to spend the afternoon than room service and a naked blonde in my bed, in a penthouse suite overlooking Los Angeles.

A/N: Thoughts?


	27. Chapter 24

Callie POV

18 Weeks...

We still haven't settled on baby names. No one can agree, yet everyone wants their name to be chosen. So far, here's the names on the list...let me know what you think.

Sofia wants the triplet's names to be Olivia and Chloe, and Liam.

Poppy thinks Abbie, Luke, and Emma are what we should name them.

Grey says that the Boy's name should be Grey. He doesn't care what we name the girls. I explained that we can't name the boy the same name is him. So then he suggested Ellis. (Eye rolls here). He is definitely Arizonas child.

Ellis loves the name Mason for the girl, because a girl in his class is name Mason and she's his "girlfriend". And he likes Ben for the boy because his best friend is named Ben. Other than that, he has no other suggestions for the other girl name.

Arizona likes Olivia and Caroline for the girls, but wants to name the boy Gabe.

As for me, I think there are too many names to choose from. I can't decide. So, what do you think?

Rolling out of bed this morning to fix breakfast was a chore. I am so tired. Last night Arizona and I had an amazingly long night...watching I Love Lucy reruns. You thought I was going to say a night of sex didn't you? I know you guys, to well.

Last night was a marathon night for reruns of the old show that we both love. Laughing and talking, I sat and looked at my wife with amazement. She's carried and delivered five children, yet she's in amazing shape. Me on the other hand, this is my first pregnancy and I've already gained so much weight. And I'm not near the end yet. I may be as big as a house by the time this is finished.

Arizona POV

At breakfast, I get a call from the hospital. A patient has been admitted to the ER and I am being paged.

"I have to go to the hospital."

"Why so early?"

"I am being paged you come in."

"You are never here anymore. You are always working. If you don't really care about spending the day with your family, then that's fine." I know I'm being unreasonable and an ass right now. I'm just all over the map with these hormones. I could pull my hair out right now.

"What?"

"Just go...I'm in a really bad mood...sorry." Damn these hormones.

Slipping an arm around my waist, Arizona sides up next to me and says, "How about when I get back so give you a massage?"

"That sounds amazing," I release a breath as I answer her. "I'm sorry. I just feel so out of control with these hormones."

"I know baby. It will get better." Kissing me on the lips in a soft kiss, I remember why I love this woman so much. Because no matter what, she is always there for me.

"See you guys in a couple of hours," the blonde winks and is out the door.

"Watching her drive away from the window, I fell sad. These hormones take me from super horny, to overjoyed, to ready to kill Arizon a over going to work, to crying. Which is what I'm doing now.

"MOMMY! Come quick!" Poppy is screaming from the top of the staircase. I cannot move near as fast now. Making my way upstairs, I trip. Falling on my stomach is a fear that I've had since being pregnant and a fear I always held while Arizona was pregnant.

"Oh my god. Call mama now Poppy!" Sofia is beside me and is attending to me. I can hear Poppy in the background talking on the phone.

"I'm okay Poppy, just kinda stunned a little."

"Mama said don't move. She will be pulling up in a minute." We all sit on the stairs and within sixty seconds my wife is bursting through the front door, running, in heels no less. She drive my Mercedes this morning and she has pulled rightvup tot he front door in the circular drive. That was fast!

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" Arizona pushes my hair behind my ear and places those protective hands across by stomach.

Looking into her crystal blue eyes, I start crying. And I can't stop. I can't even get a sentence out. The look of concern grows on her face. Picking me up, which is nothing short of difficult for Arizona, she carries me downstairs and to the sofa.

"Your going to hurt yourself." Its all I can get out.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I don't hurt. I'm just scared. I fell on my stomach. What if something happened to the babies?" Crying once again, I can't stand it if something happens to them. I could not live with myself if it did.

"Let's get you dressed and go in for an ultrasound and get checked. Okay?"

Nodding in agreement, I start to get up but my wife shakes her head.

"Sof go get Mom her yoga pants, a tshirt and tennis shoes. Poppy call Maria and tell her I need her to get here quickly to watch you guys."

"Yes mama" is the response my wife receives.

"Go into my office and change once they bring you your clothes down. I am going to call and see can't I get Addison to cover for me and then we will go to the hospital.

"It's not an emergency."

"Well honey, it's the weekend and the doctors office is closed. We are going to the ER and get you seen about. I can get an ultrasound done there. Don't worry, alright, just go and change."

"What if something happens to one of the babies Arizona?" I am literally in panic mode now. What if something has happened, or will happen because of this fall? Everything up until this point has been great. We are happy...More than I could ever have imagined. It has to be okay...It will be okay...right?

So...will everything be okay? We will see...


	28. Chapter 26

Callie POV

28 Weeks...

Arizona has flown to New York to see Cait and Cleve for the weekend. She took the girls with her, leaving Grey and a Ellis with me and Maria. I wanted to go, but she insisted we stay here. She doesn't want me flying. I guess that's understandable. I am supposed to be resting and taking it easy. However, curiosity is getting the better of me. I want to know what Arizona and Cait are doing. The wedding planning is something that I really wanted to be in on. I should be there. As big and uncomfortable as I am, I am limited as to what I can do. The mood swings with this pregnancy is unbelievable. Right now, I could just cry. Just sit and cry, is all I want to do.

Cait and I talk daily on the phone. She snaps me photos of things she sees and get my opinion. So I am involved, but I really want to be more hands on. To be honest, I am afraid that I will be left out. Now don't get me wrong, Arizona and Cait have always included me. I have always been included and consulted on anything regarding Cait and any of our kids. It's just my insecurities creeping up I guess. To Cleve's family, I am an outsider. They accept Arizona. Me, they tolerate.

We invited them out to LA several weeks ago, but they declined. They chose to meet Arizona when she was traveling to New York. Personally, I feel it's because of me that they didn't come out here. I've only met them a couple of times. Each time they are nice, but they are cool to me. Now Arizona, they love her.

"Can we call mama?" Ellis asks in his most pitiful voice.

"We miss her," Grey follows up.

"Sure you can, hand me the house phone and we will put it on speakerphone so we can all talk to her."

After a couple of rings, the sweetest voice we know answers. I think we have all missed Arizona more that we thought we would.

"Hello"

"Hey Mama!" Ellis screams through the speakerphone.

"Mama its us!" Grey chimes in, not to be outdone by his brother.

"I know! I am so glad you called me. You two have made my day brighter. Where's mommy at?" My wife's voice is so bright and cheerful. Just listening to her make a bad day better.

"I'm right here. We miss you."

"Awe I miss you all too, " my wife replies.

After talking a few minutes, the boys get bored. Their attention span is not very long. Now it's just me and Arizona on the phone. I feel the melancholy setting in.

"So, have you guys gotten some things decided and settled on the wedding?"

"I think so." Arizona replies. I can hear some noise and laughter in the background.

"Good. What are you doing tonight?" Do I really want to know what they are doing tonight? Yes and no. Curiosity aslway gets the best of me.

"Well, we are all watching a Broadway show, and then going to out to eat," the blonde replies.

"I wish I were there with you. I feel..." The tears are about to flow so I stop mid sentence. I don't want to make her feel guilty, but I really am jealous here. I should be there too.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Callie. What's wrong?"

"I feel so useless. I love being pregnant, but I really wanted to be in on helping with Cait's wedding. I have so many ideas. I just can't be there and it bums me out."

"I know you want to honey. And you are helping her. You two email and talk all the time. It's just a different way of being involved."

Realizing my wife is trying to help my feelings is somewhat comforting. Yet, I am still not feeling happy about it. I had all of these ideas for the reception. Ideas that you can't just email. I need to be there in person, looking at the site. Now, I am reduced to an email. Kind of depressing isn't it?

"Hey, here's an idea...why don't you use this time to write down all of the baby names that you like. Then, when I get back, we can go over them," Arizona says in her usual chipper voice. I know what she is doing. Trying to occupy my time. Well, that isn't going to work. Do I need to get serious about baby names? Yes. Is that going to help with the fact that I am not in on the wedding planning this weekend? No.

"I guess I can get started on the list..."

"YES... that's the spirit Callie! Come up with a long, long list and write down all the first and middle names that you love."

She's really trying to help, but, I am not amused. Talking to me like a small child is not really amusing right not. My feet are swelling. My legs hurt. My back hurts. And my wife is across the country having a blast while I am stuck here at home. So no...I am not amused by her enthusiasm...at all.

"OKAY! I will jump right on that! I can't wait!" I use her overly chipper, annoying tone as I reply back to her comment. I know, I am being an ass. But I am having triplets, I am excused for my inappropriate and rude behavior, aren't I? Yea, I thought so too.

"Hey, I know your upset. I am sorry. I will be home as soon as I can. Maybe I can give you a massage? Rub your feet? Fix you a nice warm bath with candles, music, and rose petals? How does that sound? When I get back, I promise I am going to pamper you. Okay?"

Yea, that's more like it people. She knows she better stop with the chipper attitude shit and baby me, because if I ain't happy, nobody's happy around here. Again, triplets...remember?

"That sounds really nice. I can't wait till you get back. I know I am being an ass. I'm sorry. I am just miserable and tired, and I am ready for this to all be over with and have these babies here where I can hold them."

Now, I want them all to stay in until it's time to be born,don't misunderstand me. But a little relief here would be nice.

"Me too honey...me too. Oh, hey, Cleve is calling for me. We have to leave like right now, the car service is here. I will call you when I get back in tonight."

"I love you Arizona."

"I love you too sweetie, I will call you in a little. Oh, and you can text me. Maybe even send me a dirty picture if you want to."

"Yea, you wish. Believe me, you do not want to see this naked, in a photograph."

"I see it naked every night, so a photo would just get me by till I get back home..."

"We'll see...now go. Love you"

"Love you, bye"

After I look down at my swollen ankles, I feel the babies moving. Somersaults. That's what it feels like they are doing. Wreaking havoc on my insides. And now...I have to pee. Oh the joys of pregnancy. But I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.

A/N: I need some baby names...Leave me your favorites please. Remember 2 girls and 1 boy. Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 28

A spokesman for the Torres family delivered this message to the media outside Cedar Sinai this morning...

"Today is a day of joy and sadness for the Torres family. This morning Gabe William Torres, Olivia Katherine Torres and Chloe Victoria Torres were born. Little Chloe was however, born still. Callie and Arizona are shocked and deeply saddened by the unexpected loss of their precious daughter. The Torres family asks for privacy during this difficult time."

Callie POV

Arriving by emergency c-section, our beautiful babies are here. Gabe was born first and weighed 4lb 6oz. Olivia came out second weighing 4lb 3oz. Last was Chloe. She was the smallest. She weighed 3lb 8oz, and was born still.

When we checked into the hospital this morning, one heartbeat could not be found. Rushing to an operating room, I felt as if I were caught up in a whirlwind. Everything was happening so fast. I refused to be put under general anesthesia. Needing to see my babies was all I cared about.

The first two babies' cries brought me relief. I knew they would be okay. Then, the silence. As Chloe was pulled from my womb, no sound was made. No pulse. She was gone.

They brought her to me, wrapped up. I went from not knowing if I wanted to see her to not knowing if I can let her go. She was beautiful and we took a while and just held her. Her hair was jet black. Her skin tanned like mine. She looked a lot like me. Arizona and I named her together.

We took photos. Not sure that I can look at them for quite some time, I still wanted them. My babies are still triplets. Just one is missing. I want Gabe and Olivia to remember her, even if it is through pictures. She was a part of them, she always will be. She will always be a part of me. A missing piece of my heart that so brutally was ripped out of my chest.

While I am so happy and feel incredibly blessed with my son and daughter, I cannot shake the sadness I am feeling for the loss of our little Chloe. I have never felt a hurt this horrible, and it's so hard to mourn a death while celebrating a life at the same exact time.

Gabe and Olivia have dark black hair and olive skin just like Chloe. They are in the NICU here at Cedar Sinai. Arizona says that's a given considering their size. Still, I want them in the room with me. This was not my dream. My dream, did not look like this.

Arizona POV

We sent the family spokesman outside infront of the hospital this morning after the births. Always having used social media to announce our children's births, this time was different.

How do you celebrate and mourn at the same time? We spent about four hours with Chloe. The kids got a chance to see her as well. They don't understand everything. It's a very unique loss. We will never have the chance to see her laugh, cry or smile. All those what-ifs never get answered. Her life was only defined by what she experienced through Callie. We don't know what happened. In over fifty percent of stillborn cases, there is no known cause.

As a doctor, you learn to control your emotions in order to do your job. As a parent, it's a totally different ballgame. I am trying to be strong for Callie. She has literally fallen apart. When they took Chloe away to the morgue, she could not be consoled.

After trying everything, I asked for my wife to be sedated. She needs to rest, and I know this will be the only way she does. This was not how I pictured this day turning out. People don't like to talk about these things, because it's too upsetting. But it's real. It's life. It happens, and it happens way too often.

A/N: Stillbirth effects about 1% of all pregnancies, and each year about 24,000 babies are stillborn in the United States. It is an issue that many choose not to discuss. Having lost an infant nephew, I can honestly say the grief is profound for the parents and families.

Although this is not the direction you may have pictured this story taking, that is life. It has turns and twists, some easy, some, down right difficult. But don't worry, their story is not over. It is just beginning.


	30. Chapter 29

14 Days Later...

Arizona POV

Gabe and Olivia and finally home. After spending fourteen days in the NICU with no major complications, they were released this morning. Both babies are doing great. Trying to get into a routine will be our biggest challenge. Right now, they are asleep in their crib. Together.

Callie was released five days after the triplets were born. Everyday, she visited the NICU along with me. No matter how terrible she felt, she never missed a trip. This birth has been a difficult one for Callie's body. Her recovery from the c-section has been slow. She's had some issues with the drain tube left in after the surgery. We are also still keeping an eye on her elevated blood pressure. Before surgery, Callie was convinced that she would just bounce right back after this...yea, that's not happening.

Chloe was cremated and laid to rest at Forest Lawn Hollywood Hills cemetery. We chose to have a private grave side service. Thankfully, the media honored our request and have given us privacy during this time. I don't think that I have ever felt such deep sadness, as I do right now. Explaining all of this to the kids has been easier than I thought it would. They have asked questions and we've tried to answer as best we could. I am sure they don't comprehend the totality of Chloe's death. Having Cait here has been a major help. Cleve is here as well, and he has done a phenomenal job in keeping Ellis and Grey entertained. This has been hard on all of us, but for Callie...that's a whole different story.

I knew the moment they came to take Chloe, Callie would fall apart. I have never seen her so distraught. Sobbing and screaming for them to bring Chloe back, I tried to console my wife as best I could. Finally, I asked for her to be medicated. When she woke up, she was calmer, more subdued. Fearing that she would slip into a depressed state after this, I arranged for a grief counselor to come and talk with us. We both needed it. I think it is something that we will continue together.

Callie POV

Walking into our home five days after giving birth, I immediately went upstairs to the nursery. When I opened the door, I noticed there were two cribs. Two cribs. When I left, there were three, now there are two. Screaming for Arizona, I held onto the side of Olivia's crib as I cried.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Why are there only two cribs in here? Where is Chloe's crib?"

"Callie, I asked Cleve and Cait to take it down. I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought that it might be too much for you to see three cribs, so I had Chloe's removed."

"You had no right to do that Arizona! No right!"

Taking my hand, Arizona tried to console me. "Hey, I am sorry. I did not mean it too hurt you in any way sweetheart. I was only doing what I thought was best. I honestly thought if you saw the empty crib you might regress and I didn't want that. I am so sorry."

I left the nursery without another word said to my wife. Moving into the bedroom, I felt dizzy. Laying on the bed, I could feel the tension release. It felt good to be in my own bed again. I was so tired. My body ached all over. It still does, and its been fourteen days since I had surgery.

I know Arizona did what she thought was a good deed by removing Chloe's bed. But I just wasn't ready, you know. It was too soon. Arizona is the kind of personality that just moves on. No matter what, she muddles through and moves on. "Don't dwell on it" has always been her philosophy. But, it is just too soon.

The graveside service for Chloe was sweet. Arizona spoke and read a poem that she wrote to Chloe. It was beautiful. How she made it through that, I do not know. All I could do was cry. The white casket was so small. I asked for pink roses to be placed on top along with a teddy bear. The feeling of grief is so profound. Never in my life did I think that this would happen to us.

"How do you get through this? This is unbearable. How do you carry on and live your life, when your child has died?" I asked Arizona these questions last night while we sat by the fireplace. The kids were all in bed and we just sat there and talked for a while.

Looking to my wife who always knows what to say in moments like these, I got the typical Arizona Torres way of thinking. "Callie, sometimes the alternate path we are offered is a difficult one. This was definitely not the path you would have chosen. Nor would I have chosen it for us. But here it is. It's what we've got. We can't change it. Right now, you're caught up in the river of life. You are caught up in the current, without a paddle. Honey, that is when you learn how to swim."

Arizona is my rock, I have told you that. I am so glad I am on this journey with this woman. I would not want to do it with anyone else. We can get through anything, as long as we are together.


	31. Chapter 30

Callie POV

Addison Montgomery is now a partner with my wife at Beverly Hills Pediatric Center. Both she and Arizona started this from the ground up. After leaving Cedar Sinai, Arizona worked in a private practice with several other doctors. After a couple of years, Arizona started to think about opening up her own office. Arizona and Addison went to college together and have remained best friends. So, when starting out on your own, who else better to do that with than your best friend.

I really like Addison. She is a tall, red head with an amazing figure. She is straight and as she says, she loves penis. Good to know. However, sometimes she might not be the best influence on my wife. Now don't get me wrong. Arizona is independent and can think for herself. She is not at all easily led. But after a few months around Addison, she suddenly thinks they need another doctor in their practice. She says Addison suggested it. I bet she did too.

Now it's not that I don't trust my wife. I do trust her. It's the guys around her that I don't always trust. Tonight Arizona and Addison are meeting with the doctor they are considering bringing into their practice. Looking him up on facebook, I will admit he is a nice looking guy. Scanning through his page I also notice two important pieces on information, he is not married and most of his friends are women. You know what that means right? He has to be a playboy. Now why didn't Arizona mention that? Maybe she doesn't know? Should I give her the benefit of the doubt here? Yea...I didn't think so either. She's toast when I get her alone in this house.

"You are three months old today!" Walking into the nursery, I see my wife hovering over the babies crib, smiling. She is talking baby talk to Olivia and Gabe, and they are both smiling back at her.

"They're up?" I say walking into the room.

"Yes they are. We were just discussing what they are going to be doing today."

"Oh, what is that?" I ask.

"Pooping and eating," my wife retorts. We laugh together while looking down on them. They are our miracle babies. I just wish Chloe were here.

"Hey, I want to talk to you in a little while. Alone." With a tone that is laced with concern, I glance over to my wife out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure. Is there a problem?" the blonde asks me.

"I'm not sure, but I hope not."

Nodding her head, she picks Gabe up and walks over to the changing table. Following suit, I change Olivia's diaper and get ready to feed her.

...45 minutes Later...

Calling down the hallway to our bedroom, my wife says goodbye for the day, "Well, Maria has the kids, and Olivia and Gabe are sleeping, so I'm heading to work. I will be back around four this afternoon."

"Wait. I want to talk to you," climbing off the bed, I walk out into the hallway. I have been neck deep in folding laundry this morning. But I have not forgot our little talk.

"Can we do this later? I am really late," Arizona asks in a pleading tone.

"No."

"Okay, what is it?" She has this look on her face, like she already know what I am going to say. Seriously, I think she knows. And that really just pisses me off right now.

"The doctor you and Addison are meeting tonight, Dr.?"

"Jack Smythe." Arizona answers my question.

"Yes, Dr. Jack Smythe. What do you know about him?" I stand with my hands on my hips, she knows what I am thinking and yet she is playing dumb. I may have just had triplets there months ago, and have been in a depressed state for quite some time now, but I am not crazy.

"He went to Emory University in Atlanta, graduated top of his class, likes to travel..."

"Is he married?" I know the answer, but she is stalling so I will play along too. If she wants to drag out her day here, then so be it.

"No, he is not married. He is separated I believe." She cocks her head sideways and makes a thing with her face. Like a can we get this over with look. I see this look a lot, my daughters give me this look almost every day. They definitely learned it from their mother.

"I looked him up on Facebook. He seems to be friends with a lot of women. Like A LOT of women. And the photos and things he posts on there are just...whew."

"Really?"

Oh, she knows. She is not fooling me. Arizona is always on Facebook, Instagram, Snap..something another, I have no idea, and she even has a twitter. I am all about social media, but my wife has an account for every one out there. So she needn't tell me she hasn't looked him up and noticed that he has a different woman in quite a few pictures. Always writing that he is here with this girl...and there with that girl.

"So. What's your point Callie."

"You know exactly what my point is. I am not at all happy with you and Addison hiring Dr. McHappy Pants."

Laughing at me, she is laughing at me right now. I could bust her in her teeth. She has tears in her eyes and I am growing more furious by the minute. I know my hormones have been all over the place since the babies were born, but she is not helping me here. If I had a fork in my hand right now I might stab her in the forehead.

"I am sorry, I am. I shouldn't laugh at you. You are really serious, aren't you?"

"Hell yes I am serious. I'm not joking here, Arizona. I don't like this. He is a playboy."

"Okay, Okay. Why don't you come to dinner with us tonight then. That way you can meet Dr. McHappy Pants for yourself. What do you say?"

"I will take you up on that. And... I am going to grill this guy on everything. Everything. Just giving you the heads up."

"I wouldn't expect any other way honey." Smiling at me, she leans in for a kiss. And a slap on the butt. Where's a fork when you need one...

A/N: Does Addison and Arizona hire the new doctor?


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Happy New Years Eve!

Two weeks later...

Arizona POV

Well, Addison and I hired Dr. McHappy Pants. The night we interviewed him, I took Callie with me. She just knew he was going to be a gigolo or something. Turns out, my wife loves him. That night at the interview dinner, they hit it right off. See, pictures can be deceiving. As they say, you can't judge a book by its cover.

However, the guy has a couple of issues. The first...Are you ready? Feet. Yes I said feet. He has a feet fetish. He will not go out with a woman who has ugly toes. He will look them up on Facebook or whatever sight that he friends these women at, and look for pictures of their feet.

If he is interested, but can't see a picture of their feet anywhere online, he will go out with them once, then ask, "Can I see your feet?" Believe it or not, Jack says that most women will show him their feet, if he asks. He even showed me a picture a woman had sent to him, to prove it. I have to say, the lady did have some pretty feet. Is it just me, or is that strange to judge people by their feet?

And, he has an annoying habit. Jack dips. Like spit in a bottle dips. He has several bottles of spit around in his office. One day, one of the ladies in the office loaned him her pen. Like a really nice felt tip sharpie pen. And the moron dropped her pen in his spit cup. Then, he wiped it off and tried to hand it back to her. He couldn't understand why she got mad and refused to take it back. Again, the guy is a moron. But a likeable moron, if there is such a creature.

Now, let me say this, I am not against dipping, smoking or whatever. To each their own. However, from a healthy aspect, it's a bad habit. But, for the love of God, please throw away your spit cups, cans and or bottles. That shit laying around is just nasty to look at. After talking to him about all of this, Jack has tried to throw his spit cups away.

On the bright side, all of the tiny humans love him. He has a great personality and is fun loving. He can make you laugh. And the mother's that bring their kids here, oh, they like Jack too. If you know what I mean. However, he as a southern accent, which is rather amusing. I bet he and Cleve would hit it off immediately. Spending all that time in medical school in Atlanta, really helped his accent out great deal. So, all in all, the new kid doctor is working out good. Just a few quirks, but I'm sure we will manage.

Now to the exciting stuff going on in our lives...Cait's wedding is next weekend. In New York. Flying across the country with our kids will be a fun experience...NOT! I will need to prescribe Callie and myself a Valium before the flight. I am honestly dreading this, so much. However, at least we are flying in Callies father's jet. That will be much better, but still, cramped up with the Brady Bunch kids for that many hours in such a small confined space...yep, I will definitely need that Valium.

Callie POV

Yes, I did like the new doctor. Okay, I thought the worst of the guy. After talking for a few minutes, Jack had us all laughing. He is really funny. So, I'm glad that Arizona and Addison hired him. They really needed some help. They are swamped with patients since opening their new practice. I think this new addition will work out just fine.

As you already know, Cait's wedding is next weekend. Sofia and Poppy are going to be flower girls in the wedding. Their dresses were delivered last week. They are going to be the cutest flower girls ever. Ellis and Grey are both the ring bearers. Cait has them both carrying the pillows. One pillow for her ring. One pillow for Cleve's ring. If, and I do mean if, they both make it to the altar with the rings still attached to the pillows, I will be surprised. We will see. You never know with those two. I suggested that Cait tie "fake rings" onto the pillows and let the best man keep their rings. I was overruled on that one. She wants the boys to do it. Like I said, you never know about our sons. This will be interesting.

We are taking Maria with us to the wedding so that she can sit with Olivia and Gabe. I didn't want them to cause a distraction during the wedding, so I think its best if they stay with Maria. The babies are doing to good. Growing like weeds. I still miss my Chloe. It just doesn't seem right not having all three babies. I just take it one day at a time. That's all you really can do.

Arizona and I went shopping a while back for mother of the brides dresses. Arizona's dress is a champagne color. As for mine, I just got it this morning. I wanted to wait until the last possible minute because I have been on a diet. After having babies, my stomach is not as flat as it once was. I feel like a cow. Three months and I still can't lose this weight. It gets depressing just looking in the mirror. Anyways, my dress is black. Just straight up black. Its classy, elegant, always dressy, and you look skinner in black. You can't go wrong with black. And the best part of my dress is that my wife finds it absolutely sexy...

...Flashback...

"Hey Callie, look at this one." Arizona hold up a gorgeous black dress to get my opinion.

"Ooh, I like that. And it's black. What size is it?"

"Size 12" My wife replies.

Wishing I wasn't a size twelve, I give a half hearted smile. "Let me try it on."

As I am walking into the dressing room, my wife stops and sits just outside in one of the big plush chairs. Trying the dress on, I must admit, it does look rather good on me. Black is always a good color for me. As I walk out to show my wife, I get an interesting reaction.

"Oh God Callie, that's the one. You have to buy that one."

"You think?"

"Yes, absolutely. That dress is so sexy. You look so good in that."

Smiling, I can't help but laugh at my wife. She is staring right at my butt. Like, licking her lips kind of staring.

"Stop." She is making me laugh watching her. I know what she has on her mind.

Walking up behind me, Arizona puts her arms around my waist. "There is no one in here but us. Just a quickie, please."

Is she serious? Could you imagine if we got caught having sex in the dressing room of a very expensive department store? Oh, the press would have a field day with that.

"You will have to wait until we get home. I am not getting caught making out in a dressing room."

"Well, you better be ready for tonight. And you have to wear that dress. With black lace panties and that bra from victoria secret. No wait...scratch the dress, the bra and panties will be fine. Oh, and wear your four inch black heels." After she had explained out night of passion in vivid detail, my wife walks out and sits back in the chair, waiting on me to get dressed. She is something else.

...End of Flashback...

After ordering pizza and watching a movie with the kids, we finally get everyone to bed for the night...or so we thought. Walking in to our bedroom, I hurry and change into the outfit of Arizona's choosing. I don't know how she can still find me so sexy. I have way more stretch marks than she does. I weigh a lot more than she does. And my ass and boobs are huge. It must be love, that's all I can say.

Peeping out from our bathroom door, I see that she is already in bed. She has on a red silk nightgown on and is laying side ways across the bed. She's ready. I can definitely tell.

"Are you coming out or are you going to keep peeping at me through the door?"

Pulling the door open, I walk over to the bed and sit down. I really don't feel sexy. Since I have given birth, I make Arizona turn the lights off while we have sex. She laughs and says that she can't tell who she's fucking, its so dark in our bedroom. Like that's even funny. I just feel insecure, maybe I shouldn't, but I am really self conscious about my body.

"Okay, I know what you are thinking.." I begin to talking.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." Arizona says as runs her hands over my hips and ass.

"I am fat Arizona." Yep, I can feel the tears starting to come. I can't help it.

"Hey, don't cry. Callie look at me. You, are so so beautiful. Your body is so beautiful. I love you. You are still the sexiest woman I know." That does it. I am crying at the sweet words Arizona says. God I love this woman.

Pushing me on my back, my wife is laying on top of me, touching me all over. It feels so good. So very good. Before long, I am very aware of my surrounding, and the lights are still on.

"Turn the lamps off please," saying this to Arizona as she is kissing my breasts.

"I told you, you are beautiful. I want to see you...kiss you...lick you...taste you..." She is killing me right now. My wife is pulling my panties down and at this moment, I could care less if the lights are on. Or if the door is unlocked. What she is doing feels so good.

"Um...yea...right there baby...right there." I am as relaxed as I've ever been in my life right now. The movements Arizona is making with her tongue are causing me to feel so good.

"Mom!"

Well, shit. There goes sexy time. Poppy is banging on the door. It's like she has radar or something. Nearly overtime were get into compromising positions, she is banging on the damn door.

"What!" Arizona calls out in an irritated voice.

"Don't scream at her." Looking at my wife, I can see that she is completely frustrated. But screaming at the kids won't help a damn thing.

"Well, somebody needs to be screaming in here. You sure as hell aren't." Arizona retorts.

Poppy is banging on the door again..."MOMMY!"

"I'm coming." I say to Poppy. She is yelling my name so this must be important.

"I wish." Arizona adds to my response.

Throwing her a death glare, I open the door to the bundle of joy that we had just a few years ago. The bundle of joy that wouldn't let us sleep then, and won't let us have sex now. Come to think of it, she is a pain in the ass like Arizona says. But I love her!

"Yes, sweetie. What is it?"

"Can I sleep in here with you. Sophia has the Walking Dead on and I'm scared."

"What the fuck is she doing watching the Walking Dead?" Yes, a slip of the tongue. It happens to me sometimes, I'm sorry.

Answering me, Poppy says, "I have no fucking idea."

Looking to Arizona, she is not amused. At all. Her mouth is wide open and she is stunned.

Pulling Poppy into our room, I remind her of our bad habits that my wife hates so much. "That's not a nice word Poppy, remember?"

"Opps, sorry mommy, I forgot. We only say those words when mama is not around."

Looking over at Arizona, she is laying there with one eyebrow furrowed, nodding her head. Well, there goes my sexy night!


	33. Chapter 32

Cait's Wedding

Callie POV

Well, today is the day. We are staying in a hotel suite that is close to where Cait's wedding will take place. It's a really nice resort. Maybe when this is over and life settles down again, we can come back here and visit. This place is sort of growing on me.

Standing in front of the mirror, putting on my mascara for Cait's wedding, I am in deep thought about this resort. And then it happens...I get a surprise love lick from my wife...

(SMACK)

"OUCH! ARIZONA! THAT HURT!"

"Oh, you know you like that baby." Rubbing in the hard slap with her hand, my blonde wife smiles.

"Will you stop. I am trying to put on my mascara." I barely have gotten my eyeliner on and now mascara seems to be out of the question.

"You want me to pull the paddle out again?" Arizona smirks. She thinks she's pretty funny.

"You do that, and you will get your ass tore up. And I don't mean in a pleasureful way. It will be painful. I promise. Besides I hid it. You were having to much fun with that thing."

"You know that was the best sex you've ever had. Admit it."

"It was different, and fun, but no. It was not the "BEST" I have ever had."

With an offensive look, Arizona pokes out her lips. "Who's the best you've ever had?"

Laughing, Callie replied, "You moron. You are the best I have ever had. But your little "paddle", not that much fun."

"Depends on who was using it Callie." She throws me a wink and walks out of the bathroom. I love her, but she is so mean.

So do you want to hear about last weekend? I though so...

...Flashback...

"Mom!"

Well, shit. There goes sexy time. Poppy is banging on the door. It's like she has radar or something. Nearly overtime were get into compromising positions, she is banging on the damn door.

"What!" Arizona calls out in an irritated voice.

"Don't scream at her." Looking at my wife, I can see that she is completely frustrated. But screaming at the kids won't help a damn thing.

"Well, somebody needs to be screaming in here. You sure as hell aren't." Arizona retorts.

Poppy is banging on the door again..."MOMMY!"

"I'm coming." I say to Poppy. She is yelling my name so this must be important.

"I wish." Arizona adds to my response.

Throwing her a death glare, I open the door to the bundle of joy that we had just a few years ago. The bundle of joy that wouldn't let us sleep then, and won't let us have sex now. Come to think of it, she is a pain in the ass like Arizona says. But I love her!

"Yes, sweetie. What is it?"

"Can I sleep in here with you. Sophia has the Walking Dead on and I'm scared."

"What the fuck is she doing watching the Walking Dead?" Yes, a slip of the tongue. It happens to me sometimes, I'm sorry.

Answering me, Poppy says, "I have no fucking idea."

Looking to Arizona, she is not amused. At all. Her mouth is wide open and she is stunned.

Pulling Poppy into our room, I remind her of our bad habits that my wife hates so much. "That's not a nice word Poppy, remember?"

"Opps, sorry mommy, I forgot. We only say those words when mama is not around."

Looking over at Arizona, she is laying there with one eyebrow furrowed, nodding her head. Well, there goes my sexy night!

So, after I get the girls to bed and turn their television off, I walk back in our bedroom. I know I'm in for a tongue lashing. My wife really hates the F word.

"What are you doing?" Watching my wife, I know she's up to something. I've been gone for less than five minutes and she plundering in the closet.

Pointing as she is walking out of the closet she says, "Get on the bed."

Listening to Arizona bark orders is kind of a turn on. But my eyes are fixed on the small black box she has in her hands. I know that box. It's the "punishment box". You know, handcuffs, blindfold...stuff like that.

"What are you doing with that?"

Now let's think a minute here. I have just dropped the F bomb as well as my child. So no, I am not climbing on the bed until Arizona tells me what she has planned. Last time the f word got passed around this house, I got into trouble. She had me tied up all night.

"Get on the bed Callie. You are in so much trouble."

"Wait. I don't want to be tied up all night like last time. It was fun, but you were like the energizer bunny. There was no stopping." I am not exaggerating here. She really went for most of the night.

"You didn't like it?" Looking offended, Arizona pokes her lips out.

"Yes, but I already told you that not being able to feel you while you do God knows what to me drives me crazy."

"Awe, I'm sorry. I will definitely keep that in mind tonight. Now, take your clothes off and get on the damn bed."

Bossy Arizona is really no match for me. I will be honest. Two can play at her game.

"Why don't you take my clothes off for me?"

Throwing the box on the bed, Arizona walk over to me. "Is the door locked?"

Looking, I see that it is not. "Nope. Go lock it and I will take my shirt off."

As soon as bossy blondie pads toward the door, I grab the box. Haha! I am smarter than she thinks. Opening the top I am amazed. Nothing is in there. What the hell?

"Hey, where's all the toys that were in here?"

"Oh, they've been moved to a better location honey." Walking up to me, Arizona begins to untie my robe.

With my clothing dropping to the floor, Arizona pushed me back onto the bed. "Slide all the way back please."

"Wait. Now I don't like surprises. So where's all the stuff? You moved it?" Not being a fan of surprises, I am not sure about giving letting her restrain me. But, this is my wife. I have no need to be worried. Right?

"Patience Callie. I will show you in a minute. I just need you hands. Please"

Watching Arizona handcuff me was so hot. Laying on top of me as my hands were now bound. Arizona begins kissing me slowly and sensually. Finding a stopping point, my wife climbs off of the bed. I felt the immediate lose of contact.

As she walks back from the closet, I see that Arizona has a large red box in her hands.

"What is that?" The suspense is killing me. And let's face it, I hate surprises. The older I get, the less I like them.

Without answering my question, Arizona pulls out a spank paddle. Oh hell no.

"You better not even think about it Arizona. I swear."

"It's small. I bet it doesn't even hurt. And look. It has XOXO written on it." She is trying to prove a point here. But, its' not working.

"This is not fifty shades of grey." I protest.

"No. This is fifty shades of gay." My blonde wife retirees back. She can always make me laugh.

Laughing at her antics, I throw my head back. Sometimes she is to much. And then, it comes. You know what I'm talking about. Rolling me over in a quick move, the inevitable happens.

(Smack)

"Arizona! What the fuck?"

(Smack)

"That fucking shit hurts. Stop!"

"You always want to change things up in the the bedroom Callie. That's what I'm doing.

(Smack)

"Fuck that shit Arizona."

(Smack)

"Stop saying Fuck and I will stop."

Dear lord, my ass is on fire. And my bitch, okay scratch that, that was mean. My asshole of a wife is smiling. If I wasn't handcuffed, I'd take that XOXO paddle and hit her with it across her head. I don't care that it's meant to spake someone's ass. This shit hurts.

"Do not do that again." I am now on my back again, and I promise you my ass will not be rolled over again.

"Did that hurt?"

"Fuck yeah.." Well, I guess y'all know what happened after that.

Rolling me over again..."Okay. Okay. Please don't. It's a very bad habit I have. I won't say it again ever. Never in our marriage will I say that word."

"I'm not sure I believe you Callie. You say that word a lot. You have even taught our kids to say it."

"Just Poppy. She's the only one with the bad habit." Like I'm really helping my case with that comment.

"Are you saying that it's okay, as long as only one child in our house says it?"

"No. No one in our house should say it. It is offensive." Yea, if I am going to get out of this, I had better smarten up.

"Are you going to stop saying it?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Why should I believe you now Callie?"

"I promise you. That horrible vile word will never leave my lips again."

Now, if I could just get out of these handcuffs. "Hey, these handcuffs are hurting baby. Can you let me out." Wincing, I pretend to be in pain. Because when I get out of these, I am going to show my wife exactly what to do with that paddle.

"You're just acting like they hurt. Do I look that stupid?"

YES! Is what I wanted to say, but I held back. Pouring on the pitiful wife bit, I continue whining. "They really do hurt. And I have to pee. Really bad. You know I can't hardly hold it, after having the triplets. Just give me a minute out of them and then you can tie me up again."

"You promise?" Arizona asks.

"I swear to God." I reply. Yea right...This won't be happening again. That, I promise.

Hearing that lock click open... I swear was better than the sound Arizona makes when my head is between her legs. And, speaking of the sounds she makes, that chick is gonna be screaming tonight. I promise you that. Revenge is sweet!

"HEY!" Arizona screams.

Yanking my beautiful blonde wife down, so that I am now laying on top of her, I smirk. "To answer your question from earlier, Yes. You look stupid. This was so easy. Seriously. What. The. Fuck."

I know my last part struck a cord.

"Oh no, you promised."

"Yea, and you promised to love me and cherish me till death do us part. And, spanking me with that dumb ass paddle thing, I don't feel very cherished. In fact, I feel like I'm gonna do this."

Holding her down, I handcuff her to the bed. She ain't the only one that can play this game. I know how to spank too.

"Callie! I was just playing. Come on."

"Can dish it out but can't take it, huh Blondie?" Rolling her over was difficult, she resisted as much as she possibly could. But, I won out. I always do. Hearing Arizona scream, was music to my ears. But, I will confess, I gave in. I only popped her twice. Then I rubbed it in, nice and easy. Gently and carefully. See, I am the nice one in this marriage.

After that...we went on the have some amazing sex. A little rough sex too. Including the paddle. Which by the way, if its used properly and not Arizona's way, is rather nice.

...End of Flashback...

"Are you almost done in there Calliope?"

Hearing my daughter call me by my first name...yea, not impressive at all. That kind of set the tone for the morning. Stepping out from mine and Arizona's bedroom suite, I walk into the living room.

With a stern face, I look right at Miss Poppy Torres. She is a little to big for her "britches" as Cleve says. Never understood that word or heard it in my life. But today, it applies. Yes, she is getting to big for her britches.

"What did you call me?"

"Uh, your name...Calliope. Duh."

"Do not call me or your mother by our first names. Do you hear me?"

"Cait calls you Callie."

"She does not. Cait calls me mom."

"Not last night she didn't. I heard her."

"Well, no child in this house will call me by anything other than Mom or Mommy. Is that understood."

"Why does she get to do it?"

"Poppy, we are not discussing this today. Now, go get your shoes on."

Turning around to finish my mascara that I can't seem to get right this morning, I hear, "Fucking Shoes. I swear to God. I hate fucking weddings. They make me fucking sick. I am so tired of this fuc..."

"POPPY!" Hearing Arizona screaming at Poppy, I keep on walking. I know I will get blamed for this. I know it's coming. Thank God I hid the damn sex paddle."

As my wife hammers into Poppy relentlessly, I finally finish my make up. Just in time for the boys to make their way into the bathroom with me. Thankfully I am dressed. These kids have no concept of privacy.

"Mommy, we got a problem."

Looking down at Ellis and Grey, they are both soaked. Their black tuxedo pants are wet.

"What did you guys do?"

"We play with the waterfall." Ellis says.

"What waterfall?" I am clearly confused. I have no idea what they are talking about. But they are a mess.

"You know, the waterfall. Come on, we show you." Grey takes me by the hand.

Pulling me to their room on the other side of this massive suite. I follow them into their bathroom.

"See look." Grey says pointing at the shower head. Ellis turns on the shower and sure enough, the water falls straight down. Just like rain. Thus...the waterfall idea. Didn't impress me enough to hop in and get soaking wet in my wedding attire. But, I guess the boy's felt otherwise. Dear God these kids are going to kill me.

"You both take your pants off right now, I am going to see if I can get them sent to the laundry to be dried."

Sitting down, they first have to take their shoes and socks off, then unbuckle their pants. One leg at a time, the finally hand me their pants. I swear, I could choke them both right now. This is the slowest they have ever been in their lives. As I start to bark orders for them to go and sit on the sofa in the living room, I hear..."Your weenie is smaller than mine." Ellis antagonizes his brother. Pointing back, Grey responds, "No it is not? Let me see yours. Did it get bigger?"

Oh for the love of mother earth. I swear. I am going to lose it. And I hate to tell you guys, but I lost it. I lose it big time.

"Will you both shut up! I don't care who's weenie is bigger. I don't care if your's is bigger," then pointing to the other twin, "or if your's is bigger. I don't care if your damn weenie falls off." "Both of you just be quiet and go sit on the sofa. NOW!"

As the little devils run like lightening, I am met at the bathroom door by none other than my wife. Who, by the way is very unimpressed.

"Really?" She says flatly.

"Yes! Really! I barely can get my make up on, Poppy is screaming FUCK all the time, you are fussing at her of saying it, the boys literally took a bath in their tuxes, and now they are comparing how big each other's dicks are. I can't take it Arizona. So, really! Yes! I really just said all of that. And I don't care what you say or how mad you get, but so far this is a fucktastic day!"

There. I said it. I feel better. Don't you? Fucktastic. Its a word. And, I don't care what anybody thinks. The only kids I like at this moment are Sofia, Gabe, and Olivia.

Hearing screaming from the living room, the twins are up. Scratch that, I just like Sofia now.

"Fucktastic huh?" Arizona is clearly amused by my word choice.

"Yes. Fucktastic. It's a word."

Wrapping her arms around my waist, she tries to lighten my obviously dark mood. "Well, let's get through today, without killing anyone, and I will show you a Fucktastic night. How does that sound? Help you get rid of some tension you seem to be having."

"Arizona, if and I do mean if, we get through today without killing our kids or each other, then I will fuck your brains out tonight. But I wouldn't hold my breath about getting laid sister. So far, it ain't looking to promising."

Laughing, she turns to go help Maria with the Olivia and Gave. I swear, if anything ever happens to Maria, I am so screwed. The woman is two of me.

Arizona POV

As we stand, waiting for the ring bearers to walk down the aisle, Callie starts crying.

"Honey, it's okay." I pat her on the back. Every time we go to weddings she cries. That's why I handed her her own box of kleenex on the way over here.

"I always cry at weddings."

"I know sweetie. Look here they come." Watching Ellis and Grey, I start to laugh. They look like soldiers walking down the aisle. Stiff and straight as a board. They look ahead, never taking their eyes off of the altar. This is funny to watch.

"Arizona, they look like robots. Whats wrong with them?"

"No idea. Maybe the crowd has them scared."

As they get near our chairs, Ellis taps Grey on the shoulder and points over to us. They both look and smile sweetly. If I didn't know better, I would say the Torres Terrors just robbed a bank or something. Like, any minute, they would pull out a gun and start shooting. I motion for them to go on and stand next to Cleve.

And then, come the flower girls. Both Sofia and Poppy look perfect in their white dresses. Callie did a great job with their hair. They look like little China dolls. Throwing out flower petals, they are vision of perfection to their mama. I love my girls so much. Yes, Even Poppy.

Speaking of Poppy... she is obviously enamored with the guests as she walks by. I notice that she is not looking where she is going. She is looking at everyone around her, while she throws her flower petals out. Sofia has gone on ahead, and Poppy is lagging behind. I would love to get her attention. Just as I even consider doing that...guess what? She trips on the red roll of carpet that she is walking on. The next words out of her mouth are...oh come on. You folks surely know by now.

"FUCK!"

Yes, plain as day, in front of the Priest and everyone. Closing my eyes, I try to breath in deep. I would love to grab her and wear her out. This is just too much. Why? Why today? Why the F word? Why do my kids defy me no matter how hard I try?

"Sorry." Poppy whispers as she passes by me and looks my way.

Noticing my cold steel blue eyes, she runs on ahead to stand by Sofia. She better run. If there weren't witness here, I would...Well I won't finish that. But believe me, she is in for it when we get away from everyone.

Finally, Cait walks down the aisle. My baby is beautiful. She is the oldest, but still a baby in my eyes. I just wish her father were here today. He would have loved to have gotten the honor of walking her down the aisle. She wanted to walk with Stephen, since she didn't have her dad here today. A good choice, I must say. Stephen has been there over the years for all of us. We are very blessed to call him Pappy.

Once it's time for the rings, Grey and Ellis both hold their pillows up for the best man to get the rings. Callie just knew they would lose the rings. But, they didn't.

Once the last song is played, and the recessional begins, our kids and the rest of the wedding party being to fall behind the bride and groom. All, except Grey. Now, did I fail to mention that this wedding was outdoors.

Ah, the great outdoors. It's nice isn't it? Nature is just beautiful. And little Grey. Bless his heart. He has found a lizard. How on earth? I do not know. Why now God? No idea about that either. But, he has one. In his possession. And, he is walking to me to show me. So sweet.

"Arizona. What has he got in his hand?"

Oh, and did I mention that Callie is afraid of... "Aghhh...GREY!" He threw it on Callie and ran like hell. That's my boy!

Well, at least she didn't say the F word.

Arizona POV

After the reception was over we got the Torres kids tucked in for the night. Taking off my makeup, I turn off the bathroom light and walk over to the bed. This is gonna feel so good. I am so tired. This day has been too long and taxing. I am getting old folks. And I can tell it.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, Callie is on top of me, straddling my hips. And, she is naked. Seriously, I love my wife. I really do. I love her naked. She had an amazing body. No matter what she thinks about herself, she is perfect. But, I just want to sleep. Its midnight. The Brady Bunch kids have wore me out. My daughter is on her wedding night and is probably doing...Dear God...I can't even begin to think about what she's doing.

"You better spunk up Arizona. You promised me a fucktastic night. And, I plan to cash in on that." Slipping my pants off, Callie is now working on my shirt.

Well, I did say that didn't I? I promised her a fucktastic night. Hey, it's a tough job, but somebody's got to spank that ass of her's. Might as well be me.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Please Note The Time Jump...Thanks, Have A Great Weekend.

Arizona POV

Four years later...

The kids are in school and thriving. We've put them in a private school due to Callie's celebrity status. It seems that everywhere we go someone is snapping a photo of us or the kids. It's ridiculous. We have very little privacy and what little we do have is very guarded and protected.

Callie's career has exploded and she is a hot item right now in show business. My career is great. Private practice is something I didn't want to go into, but is felt I had no choice when the twins came along. Now I'm glad I did. When Callie is away I can adjust my schedule and be there for them.

Maria, our beloved Nanny passed away a year ago and we miss her terribly. She was a part of the Torres family for years. My mother found a Spanish woman that was interested in trying out for the nanny job. She is new and certainly not Maria, but I think in time she will work out okay. She speaks fluent Spanish and English and that is a must in this household.

Cait is now expecting! I know! Can you believe it. She and Cleve are going to be parents. Time sure does fly by doesn't it? I'm going to be a Grandmother. I've gotta come up with a name better than Grandma for sure. Maybe the baby can call me Gigi. What do you think? Callie is set on her name being Abuela, which is Spanish for Grandma.

Sofia officially became a teenager two weeks ago. The big thirteen. Poppy is eleven, going on twenty. Whew! These girls are a handful now that they are growing up. Sofia and Poppy are both in dance and ballet. Sofia takes piano lessons and Poppy takes guitar lessons. Both of our daughters have an appreciation for music. I love that! They love school and are at the top of their class in their grades. They are very girly girls, but both of them also play soccer and love it. Well-rounded is what I would call that.

Now on to Grey and Ellis. The twins are eight years old. They are all boy! Soccer, baseball, surf lessons, guitar lessons. The list goes on and on. Both of the boys make excellent grades, but are really less concerned with being at the top of their class like their sisters. They are more concerned with entertaining their friends and having a good ole time. With both of them being so gregarious, it's hard to rein them in. But we manage.

Gabe and Olivia are in four year old pre-k this year. They go five days a week and love it. Olivia is our social butterfly. Making friends comes natural for her. Gabe, is everybody's baby. He has the sweetest disposition. And is very quiet. He's my favorite out of the whole bunch, but don't tell anybody.

These six children keep us busy and coupled with our careers we stay on the go. Callie and I still try and have a date night once a week. No kids, just us. Sometimes it's a romantic dinner or sometimes it's a movie or a play. The point is getting away from the kids. I love them all, but alone time with your spouse is vitally important.

Sex is still an important part of our marriage. We continue to experiment and try new things. Callie still has stamina, if you know what I mean (wink wink). And as for me using the strap-on on her...that happens on average of three to four times a week. Sometimes more often that than. I knew she'd like it. I know I do. See, Arizona has stamina too.

The intimacy in our marriage has not changed over the last few years. We still have sex almost every night. Last night was a particularly fun night in bed with my wife...

...Flashback...

We had just come home from dance lessons. Now we don't really need dance lessons, but they are fun to take. Let me explain why...I like to watch my wife move. Believe me, my wife has moves people. Callie has a gorgeous figure with these amazing luscious curves. When her hips start to sway from side to side with the music and she wiggles her ass a few times, yep time to cut class short. Sorry, lesson over...Arizona's done. She backed her ass up on me one to many times. Callie protested about leaving dance class early. It wasn't that early. We had been there fifteen minutes out of an hour long class...not early at all. Once I whispered the things I would do to her if she agreed to cut class, she seemed quite ready to leave. See, dance classes are fun!

Keeping my hand roaming up and down her leg the entire ride home, Callie was getting turned on by the minute. Pulling into the garage, I park Callie's Mercedes convertible in the closest garage bay. Before I have the chance to put the car in park my wife is already hopping out of the car. She comes to my side as I'm standing up from the drivers seat and says we can just do it out here. She is breathing heavily and I know she has to be soaking wet by now. The woman is worked up. Oh no, I need more room for this activity than the back seat of a car. We're going inside.

Pulling her behind me and into the kitchen, we run into three of the six kids that run this household...I mean live here. They are eating cookies in the kitchen. These kids are always eating. I thank the Nanny and send her home...practically pushing her out of the front door. After telling the kids that their mother and I are going to bed and are not to be disturbed unless the house is on fire, I grab a bottle of chocolate syrup from the pantry and walk upstairs. Callie went on up ahead of me while I saw the nanny out.

Opening the door to our bedroom, my wife is laying across the bed. She already changed out of her clothes and she is completely naked and wrapped in a white bed sheet. She's ready. No doubt about it. I lock the door and walk over to the bed and start stripping my clothes off. Callie loosens the sheet from around her beautiful body and she lays back. Over the years we've both swapped roles of dominance in our marriage bed. We like to change it up.

Straddling my wife's waist I begin to kiss her neck and then her full breasts. I start to slowly suck and lick my way down her stomach to her wet center. She is on fire. Callie is hissing and moaning as I lick her clit. I quickly enter her with three fingers. She is instantly filled. Moving back up her tanned body I take a nipple in my mouth and begin to suck and nip at her hard bud. "Harder, please," She moans. I pick up the pace and fuck her harder. With her hips moving against my fingers her body begins to tremble uncontrollably within no time.

I then take the chocolate syrup and squirt several drops on Callie's nipples. Taking the time to slowly lick and suck the chocolate off of her erect nipples, I notice she is really enjoying this. "This taste so good. You taste so good," licking the syrup off of her nipples I continue with the dirty talk. Callie has her hands fisted and is pulling on the sheets. "I love to suck you. And taste you. And fuck you. You like this baby?" Making a heart shape with the syrup on her stomach I begin slowly licking it up. This is some good chocolate syrup by the way.

I reach between her long legs and slip one finger slowly into her warm folds. She is so wet. Telling her I want to eat her out, she flips us over. I pull her up and she straddles my face. She smells so good. My hands are rubbing her ass and thighs. Callie braces herself against the headboard. She better hold on, this is gonna get good. "Fuck Arizona, oh my God!" "Suck me hard!" Her explicit screams are filling the room. The smell of sex is strong. Yep, she's really enjoying this.

Riding my tongue she starts to convulse. I continued my assault on her needy center as she climaxes. Breathlessly panting she pulls back and says she can't take anymore. I reluctantly stop and look my gorgeous wife. Sex with Callie is so hot. She is my heart and I love her so much.

...End of Flashback...

So you see, even though the years are flying by, and the kids are growing up, we are all very happy. Our family is thriving. Callie and I are both very successful and happy. We're settled. Content. Or...so I thought. Turns out this was just the calm before the storm.

A/N: Coming up...There's a storm brewing for the fun loving couple. Are they strong enough to withstand it?


	35. Chapter 36

A/N: Hope y'all have great week!

Callie POV

"Mrs. Torres, I have some bad news. It appears that Dr. Torres has malaria."

Hearing the words I never dreamed I'd hear, I close me eyes. How did this happen? She was fine... No wait. Scratch that. She wasn't fine. The past couple of days, Arizona hadn't felt well. The last twenty four hours she was really sick. I told her to go to the doctor, but she refused. Going over the last day or so in my mind, I tune out what the doctor is saying.

...Flashback...

"Arizona what are you doing home so early this afternoon?" My wife is laying in the bed, covered up with two blankets, under the comforter, and has a heating blanket on. Its early in the afternoon, and my wife should be at work. This isn't good.

"I think I'm sick.." Arizona replies.

Sitting on the bed, I can see she is sweating. Feeling of her, she defiantly has a fever. 

"Let me check your temperature." As I wait for the reading, Arizona smiles at me. She has the sweetest smile.

"Dear lord Arizona! It's 104! You need to go to the doctor."

"Its a virus I picked up Callie. I am sure that's all. Just get me some Motrin. Please."

...End of Flashback...

Well, that sums it up. My wife is the WORST doctor ever. She definitely missed this diagnosis.

"Mrs. Torres?"

Pulling me from my thoughts, a new doctor has emerged wearing a white lab coat. "Mrs. Torres, we are going to take your wife for a spinal tap. We need your consent on these forms."

My head is spinning from everything happening so fast. I just need a minute. I am not medically minded. I wish I was. Usually Arizona explains a lot to me. Looking over at her, she is sleeping away.

"Why a spinal tap?" I ask.

"We want to be sure that she has no meningitis along with this. Her scans were clear, but this is a precautionary measure." The doctor explains. Reluctantly, I sign the papers for this procedure. I have no idea what I am signing. Arizona is always the one that does this stuff. Not me.

"How did this happen to her? How bad is it?"

"It's very serious Mrs Torres."

"Oh God! Wait a second! Mama got back from Africa ten days ago." Sofia chimes in.

You probably won't hear me say this again, but "THANK GOD" for teenagers. Yes, seriously don't hold your breath waiting for that to be repeated.

"She did! What if she contracted it from Africa?" Asking the two doctors in front of me, I can't believe I didn't think about that. Leave if to Sofia.

"Well, Mrs Torres that may very well be where she got it from." A fairly tall man in a white lab coat enters the room. My wife is very well known throughout the state of California as one of the premier pediatric doctors. Opening a clinic in Africa almost two weeks ago, she had really made a name for herself in pediatric medicine.

Looking at the mass of wavy black hair, I recognize this man. Glancing his name on his white coat, I am right. Arizona and Addison call him McDreamy. I guess I'd have to agree.

"I am Dr. Shepherd. It's nice to finally meet the woman that Arizona says is the "love of her life."

And you all know me. Yes. I start crying. I've been about as strong as I can be about this. Now, it's time to fall apart at the seams.

"Parasites can be identified by examining a drop of the patient's blood under the microscope. Knowing that Arizona had been to Africa recently, I did a blood smear to confirm my suspicions. Some of the symptoms of malaria are fever, chills, sweats, headaches, muscle pains, nausea and vomiting. Has she had those?" Dr. Shepherd asks.

"Yes she has. For the last two days. Its only gotten worse over the last twenty-four hours." I am so upset right now. I am kicking myself for listening to her stupid diagnosis of "the virus". Geez I could have already had her here. And Africa. She had to go to Africa. She begged me to go to Africa with her. Thank God I had the sense to say no. Nothing would suffice until Arizona went to Africa. The entire time she was there, I was worried. I promise you all this right now...There will be NO Africa trips from this point on. You can take that to the bank. Someone else can go and check that clinic because love muffin ain't going back.

"Is this contagious?" I mean, we have all been around Arizona since she came back. Dear God, she and I have had sex several times even. So yes, I concerned, just a tad.

Laying my concerns to rest, Dr. Shepherd says, "No. It is not contagious. Malaria is not spread from person to person like a cold or the flu, and it cannot be sexually transmitted."

Moving to Sofia, Dr. Shepherd shakes Sofia's hand. "And you must be Sofia. You are the future Dr. Torres, your mother says."

"Yes sir. I am." Shaking hands, he smiles down at me and whispers to Sofia. "Why don't you take your mom to the cafeteria and get her something to drink while we run a couple of tests."

Sof complies and pulls me up.

"Wait. Is she going to be alright? Is she...is she going to live?" I could not hardly fathom saying that last part. But I have to know. I might as well just go ahead and plan two funerals here. Because I am serious, I will not last long without my wife. That's the other half of my heart. It will not beat without this woman.

"I am not going to lie to you Mrs. Torres."

"Please call me Callie."

"Sure, it's very serious Callie. These next thirty six hours will be very critical for Arizona. I've got some other tests I am conducting on her in a little, so go and take a break. Get something to drink. I will be back to give you an update." Patting me on the back, Dr. Shepherd walks down the hallway.

As we walk to the snack machines, I can't help but start crying again. I know that this is bad. But how bad is it? Is she going to die? Arizona cannot leave me. I can't be a widow? I can't possibly raise our kids by myself. I need her. I need my wife.

As I am a sobbing mess, infront of the Coke machine, Sof wraps her arms around me. She is just like her mother during times of crisis. "Hey don't cry. Whatever happens, we will deal with it. You know mama. She will pull through this."

If I didn't know better, I'd say Sofia were twenty years old. She is very mature for her age. And she plans to be a doctor like her mama. See, she's just like Arizona.

Several hours later, we are in the waiting room. We've been assigned a private area to wait in due to my celebrity status. People wanting my autograph is not what I want to deal with right now. Arizona's parents are here with us.

Calling Cait was difficult. She cried in the phone. I felt so sorry for her. She is expecting a baby and now this. She and Cleve are flying out first thing in the morning. We have been waiting for a long time. I have stood, sat, walked, and almost climbed the walls. Considering walking to the nurses station to find out something, I see Dr Shepherd approaching. Thank God!

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Dr. Torres is in ICU. She will remain there for several days, until we see some improvement. As you know, it is a case of Malaria. There is no evidence of any meningitis. No brain swelling at this time."

"Is she going to pull through this?" Steven interrupts.

Holding my breath, I wait for the next words that hold not only Arizona's future, but mine as well.

"It's serious. The next thirty six hours are the most critical. If she makes it through that, I will have a lot more hope."

Music to my ears! "Can I see her?" I ask.

"Yes. You can all follow me. But just two family member at a time. And I want to go ahead and prep you. She is not conscious. She has been placed in a medically induced coma. So you will see wires and tubes. Don't be alarmed. It's completely normal."

As I walk in, I am in shock. McDreamy was right. Arizona is hooked to everything. She looks so small in that bed.

"Arizona. It's me honey." I don't expect any reaction in return. But incase she can hear me, I am going to pour my heart out here and now. There will be nothing left unsaid.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea you were this sick. We were laughing at you because you said "Fuck" and we thought it was funny. I am so sorry I was laughing. This is not funny baby. I need you to pull through this Arizona. Do you hear me? I need you to fight through this. You are strong. You have to fight. You have seven kids that love you so much. They won't survive without their mama."

Saying that last part, I begin to cry. Because its true, the kids won't survive. Neither will I.

"You can't leave me Arizona. I won't let you leave me. We are supposed to be together until we are old and wrinkled. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I'd...I'd rather it me me that y...you." And I mean every word of it. I had rather be lying here instead of her. She deserves the world. Not this. She had done to much for too many kids and their parents here, and around the world for it to all end like this.

"I love you. Do you hear me? I love you so much. Hey, we are having a grand baby in a few months. You have to be here to see that. I don't want to hold that baby and you not be there with me..."

As I am a sobbing mess, I lean over Arizona's chest and fall completely apart. I don't know how I am even holding myself up right now. I feel like this is all a dream. A bad dream that I can't wake up from. God please let this be a dream.

I guess seeing me breakdown causes Sofia to come in. She wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I just continue to cry. I don't think I've ever been this sad in my life. Even when we lost Chloe. It was bad. Very, Very Bad. But this, this is a whole new kind of bad. This feeling I have right now is chocking me slowly. I feel it envelope me and I almost can't breath. That's when my mother in law rushes in.

"She's hyperventilating." Those are the last words I hear. Then it all goes dark.


	36. Chapter 37

A week later...

Callie POV

Well, my wife is awake. I am elated! When I first saw those blue eyes I couldn't hold in my emotions. And no, I didn't pass out again. That was a one-time thing. Which, by the way Arizona finds funny. Just wait until she and I have a talk about the cheating dream she apparently had. Like that's gonna be a laughing matter for Blondie...

...Flashback...

Today is the day they are bringing Arizona out of her medially induced coma. She has been resting for a couple of days. So far, her fever has remained the same. 102. No increases. So that's a good thing.

As they stop the Propofol that keeps her sedated, they inform me that it will take about ten to fifteen minutes before she starts to stir. She is only lightly sedated now. They bring her out every so often, enough to see her responses and then put her back under. Her arms are restrained so that she doesn't fight the breathing tube in her mouth. She will be a devil to deal with if they don't take that thing out and she comes to.

Around ten minutes, Arizona comes to. Talking to her, we try and calm her down. She is agitated and thrashing about. That lasts for approximately twenty minutes. I see why they had restraints for this.

Talking to her, in a calm voice, I say, "Arizona. Hey. Can you look at me sweetie?"

Those blue eyes that have for years now melted my heart, focused their attention my way. In that moment I knew that everything would be okay.

...End of Flashback...

"How are you feeling today?" Walking in, Arizona is looking at a golf magazine. Cait is the golf pro in our family. Arizona? Nope. She just dresses preppy and rides on the golf cart. She may tell you all she plays, but she doesn't. The woman could not hit the side of a barn. It's really that bad.

"I am so bored Callie. I want to go home." Oh brother, she is whiney today. If we don't go home soon, I am asking for the Propofol again.

"Awe. I know sweetheart. You will be home in a few days. You just need a few more days of intravenous drugs and then we can leave." Sitting on her bed, she scoots over so I can lay with her.

"I miss our cuddles." Arizona confesses as she buries her head into my shoulders.

"Me too." Kissing her head, I take her hand in mine. Looking at these small pale hands; there was a time that I wasn't sure I'd ever hold them again. Trying not to get too mushy, but it's true. A near death experience will do it to you. Hope you all never have to go through it.

As the morning rolls by, we receive word that she needs to stay an additional three days and then they will reevaluate her levels again. Nope. That didn't set well at all for Arizona. She was pissed.

After school is over, the kids drop by to see their mama. The Brady Bunch as Arizona calls them. Why she picked that name, I have no idea. Our children, as much as I love them, are far from Brady Bunch material.

Running into the room, Olivia and Gabe jump on their mama's bed. "Guys. Be careful with mama. Don't push on her..." Yep. To late. Gabe just kneed Arizona in the stomach. That's got to hurt.

"Get Off Now!" My protective mother hen mode (as Arizona calls it) is in overdrive.

Pointing at Gabe and Olivia I say, "Go sit in my chair now. I will tell you when you can get up. You have visited for the last two days; you both know how to behave.

"Sorry." Is their response. To bad Arizona isn't feeling comforted by their apology.

Placing my hands over hers, I see if there is anything I can do. "You okay? You want another pillow honey?"

"I'm good...I...I'm good." She is clutching her stomach and making a scrunched up face. I would describe her condition as good. But, she is the doctor.

"Tell me about your day? What happened at school today?" Arizona has opened up a broad question. A free for all if you will. After all these years, you would think my wife would know better than to address the whole bunch at on each time. Individually, that's how I address them. If not chaos erupts.

"I had a good day." That's all you get out of Sofia. She looks tired, probably because she stayed up texting until midnight last night. Once life settles, we have to reestablish some rules.

"Well, I made a hundred on my math test." Poppy states.

"She was taking us. She was looking at Grey and me. Mama we have a rocket project due Friday." You can always count on Ellis to take over the conversation.

"Shut up Ellis. Your's and Greys project is not due till next week." Poppy straightens him out. Because she is the boss.

"I ate some dirt today at playground," Olivia proudly announces.

"Mama! Mama! Guess what I did?" Turning all eyes and ears to Gabe, the child that is quiet and is the model child, we wait and listen.

"What did you do today Gabe?" Arizona smiles as she looks at our youngest child.

"I sat at the bottom of the slide and watched Lilly come down." Giggling, Gabe then finished with, "I could see her underwear."

It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for.


	37. Chapter 38

Three Days Later...

Arizona POV

We are finally home. And my wife is in full mother hen mode. I am grateful to be alive, so I am bearing with her. If you all listen closely, you'll know just how I feel. I bet you can feel my pain too...

Pulling the covers around me, Callie asks, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thanks." Settling in, I feel the warm blanket she has placed in the bed. It feels so freaking awesome to lay in my own bed. God, I may never leave this bed again.

"Here's the remote. Now I don't want you to get up unless I am here to help you." Callie says as she finishes tucking me in. Like I'm three years old here.

Nodding is all I give her.

"I mean it Arizona. Do not get up without me." Her hands are on her hips. She means business.

"Okay Callie." Why fight it people. My wife will always win.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you some magazines to look at. Let me go get them." As she rushes from our bedroom, I breath a sigh of relief. I know that's mean. But it's true. She's all protective...proactive...mother hen mode right now. Sweet... but annoying as hell.

In 10.2 seconds...okay I'm exaggerating...the brunette reemerges.

"Here we go." The stack of magazines is as tall as Mt Rushmore. I can barely see her standing behind them. Okay...I'm exaggerating again. You all can't blame me for my exaggerated moments. I am recovering from Malaria. You go catch that crap and then you can point fingers.

Blowing out air from my mouth, I start to say something about how many magazines she bought. But as usual, she interrupted me. What a I would give sometimes to finish a freaking sentence.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you have to vomit? Let me go get the pan." And she's gone. Out in the hallway to get the hospital bedside pan.

"Callie." I am going to try and stop her. But really, why try?

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Callie screams.

Hearing that I break out laughing. I am not in any shape for sex. I will be very honest. But hearing her say she's coming, I get the giggles. Hey! I have had Malaria remember. Cut me some slack please. I'm only kidding. But I will play this up. It's the only break I get.

Running at break neck speed, she falls and trips on the bedroom rug, tossing the pan in the air.

This is funny. Most action I've seen in over a week. And I've gotta laugh. Come on. Y'all know it's funny too.

Pulling herself up, she is not empressed by my laughter. Okay, and the pointing I'm doing isn't helping either.

"Really? You think that's funny? I thought you were sick? I thought you had to puke!" She's mad. Sassy ass Callie is not a funny sight now.

But Arizona is smarter. Arizona can get herself out of this. Watch and learn kids...

"Um...I am recovering from Malaria honey. I just...It's a lot, you know." Sniffling as I say that last part, I drive it home. Right over home plate. Home run! Bases loaded! Dr. Torres wins the game!

"Cut the shit Arizona! And turn your ass over, I have to give you a shot." She's so damn bossy! But I have another chance to get on top.

"Will you rub it in and kiss it to make it feel better?" Smiling, I know she can't resist my cuteness and charm. She's such a sucker.

"Any thing for you "love muffin." Callie smiles, while she holds the needle in her hands, thumping it. Just for meanness. I hate shots she knows that. I am so freaking screwed.

Two weeks later...

Same story. Same actors. I'm continuing to recover and Callie is continuing to hover. Sitting in my office at home, Callie is cooking lunch. The kids are at school. It's just me and her. All alone. I know where you think I am going with this...SEX! Am I right?

NOPE! Haha...Change of plans people. I need to make a phone call. Without Callie. Why you ask? Good question...

...Flashback...

Three days ago...

"You are not going back to Africa in a couple of months. Forget it." Standing with her hands on her hips, Callie glares at me.

"Callie, I have too. There is no one else. I have to go." And that's the truth. I started this. Correction, Callie and I started this. So, I don't know who the hell she thinks will go and check on things for me. The obvious persons and choice is me. It's my responsibility.

"Send Addison. Or, better yet, Jack. Just send Jack. He will go."

My wife is ridiculous at times like this. A one time sickness. An isolated event. God, what will it take to show her that its okay to go back over there.

"Callie, we started this project over a year ago. We have spent thousands of dollars building that clinic. I can't abandon it."

"I never said abandon it. I know. I agreed to this. I paid some on it too. I have no problem helping sick children in Africa. But, I do not want my wife traveling over there. Run it from here."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"About as ridiculous as you did with the cheating dream."

"What?"

"Oh Arizona. Don't sit there and tell me you don't remember the cheating dream you had? The night you were delusional, you were dreaming that I had cheated on you."

Of course at this time, Ellis and Grey are downstairs. Digging through the pantry they come in the living room with a huge bag of cheetos. Gotta love Frito Lay Products. My kids sure do.

"Yea mama. We heard you." Grey includes himself in our conversation.

"You even said the f word." Ellis says.

"I did not." I will defend myself. I know I'm right.

"Ah... yes you did." Callie takes their side in this matter.

"Your did." Poppy walks in and flops on the sofa beside me. "You said Fuck. Plain as day."

I throw my hands up in frustration. My kids are against me. They take their moms side. Callie's riding my ass about Africa. And they all say I dreamed Callie cheated. No recollection of that like ever.

"This is a conspiracy." Yep. Said it mean it. No idea why but there it is.

"I'm sorry what?"

Obviously my wife didn't get it. "I think you are conspiring against me. I didn't say or do any of that and you are using my sickness against me. Bunch of liars. All of you."

"We are not. You said that." Callie laughs. She supports hers and the kids claims.

"You did mama. You said she cheated and you said Fuck."

"What does fuck mean?" Gabe asks as he climbs on my lap.. Just great. He is already looking up girls skirts and now he wants to know the meaning of the one word that...oh never mind.

"It's a bad word. Nobody in this house is allowed to say it." I say as I push Gabe off and walk to my office. As I approach the hallway, I hear my wife's words of wisdom. If that's what you call it.

"You can't go around saying that word. Does everyone understand."

"What if it slips out?" Poppy asks Callie. Like Poppy would even attempt to contain it. That's a joke.

"Try to limit your fucks to one fuck a day." Callie informs our children.

Spinning around to look at my wife, she quickly corrects herself and says, "No wait that didn't come out right did it?"

Dear lord...take me now! "Elizabeth I'm coming to meet you darling." That's Sanford and son incase you didn't know. Stupid nic at nite. Resting at this house I've seen ever rerun there is on television. My intelligence level has dropped since watching all of this tv crap. I swear if I don't go back to work soon.

...End of Flashback...

Now, back to why I am in my office making the phone call in private. Because I am discussing going back to Africa and I don't want to hear Callie bitch about it. I know you all like her and she's the favorite, but she really is going overboard about the whole Africa issue. It's every three months. That's all. It's not as if it was three years. Yea yea... we ain't starting that conversation up either. I know the reviews would bust from the seams. So... moving on.

As I am into my phone conversation with Dr. Karev, I fail to notice my wife is standing directly behind me. Like a child caught stealing, I look shocked when I turn around to grab and pen from my desk.

"Who is that?" Pointing to the phone, Callie looks pissed. Yep. She heard every word. It's gonna be a long day.

"I will call you back with the travel details. Talk to you soon." Hanging up the phone, I can already tell this will not set well with Callie.

"Who was that?"

"Dr Karev. I am going back to Africa in a couple of months. I need to finish..." Once again, interrupted.

"What? Arizona NO. We talked about this. You can't go. It's not safe over there, and you almost died. So no." Seeing my straight face, causes Callie to crank it up a notch. O brother.

"I said NO! Don't look at me like that. I absolutely refuse to let you go back over there alone."

"Then go with me Callie. I promise you will enjoy it." That didn't help either. Watching her storm out of my office and slam the door, I am relieved and disappointed. I don't want to fight with her, but she needs to step back and see the entire picture here.

Sitting back in my seat, I stare into space. Then, that's when it hits me. She can't say a word about me leaving. She leaves to go on on movie shoots across the county and outside of the U.S.

Callie has no right to say that she doesn't want me to go. What about her? She has never, not even once asked me what I thought about her taking a film that required her to leave us for a week or two. No, I never minded her taking any role. It's her career, her dream. I support that. I always have. But now that the roles are reversed, she's mad.

As I sit and continue to stew on this, the phone rings. Picking it up, I hear Callie on the other end. Talking to her agent of all people. Yep, another role. Telling them to send the script to her, she hangs up.

This will be settled. Oh I will be all over this folks. She insists on riding my ass...I will ride hers. Two can play this game. Games are fun!

Oh, and by the way, don't get any crazy ideas here. Let's get it straight. We may be pissed, but I love my wife and she loves me. We aren't separating. We are just mad. To be honest, we both need to get laid. That's the whole problem. We haven't had sex since I've been home and both of our patience are starting to wear thin. I will see what I can do about that front...give me a few minutes.

"Are you going to sit in here all day? Lunch is ready and you have a doctor's appointment in two hours." Looking up, Callie is standing in the doorway. Waiting for me to follow her.

Standing, I pull my shirt off and expose my blue bra. My blue bra just kills Callie. It drives her insane.

"Arizona what are you doing?" Smiling, Callie can't help but look at my breasts. See I told you all, it won't take but just a few minutes now. And I won't have to do a thing. She will be all over me.

"I just thought I'd take my shirt off, and eat lunch like this. That okay?" Pulling my pants off too, I am now stand in my matching blue set of lingerie. By the look on her face, she's thinking.

"Uh...o..okay..."

Leading the way in the kitchen, I bend over to get something from the refrigerator. And here it comes...told ya!

"Arizona." In a low voice she calls my name. Turning to look, she is standing directly behind me. Almost flush against me. I can hear her breathing.

"Yes?"

Swallowing, Callie says, "You can eat lunch later." Spinning me around, Callie unhooked my bra. And...for the next hour, we occupy our time devouring one another.


	38. Chapter 39

A/N: This is the FINAL CHAPTER. I appreciate everyone that took the time to read and follow this story. My goal was to make it as light hearted and fun as possible. I hope I achieved that. Thanks for the support and words of encouragement. Much love! XOXO

Six Months Later...

Arizona POV

I recovered nicely from my bout of sickness. Thanks for all the concern. And, you will be happy to know that Callie and I are on the same page as far as Africa goes. We got everything worked out. Matching blue bras and panties have that effect. They work out a world of problems.

...Flashback...

Being pulled down the hall toward my office I ask Callie, "Uh honey, the bedroom is...upstairs."

Never stopping she replies, "No time. You know that outfit drives me crazy."

As my wife pushes me back against my desk, I realize that this is going to be quick...and dirty. Sometimes that called for you know.

She initiates a kiss, which turns heated quickly. "Is the door locked?" I ask her while she is unbuttoning my shirt and ravishing my neck.

"Nobody's home," the brunette answers as she pushes me onto the desk. She's really needing this release I can tell. Hell, so am I.

I'm currently laying back on my desk, propped up on my elbows while my wife has her face buried between my legs. Feeling her tongue against my clit, is too much! I am panting and quickly come to a mind blowing orgasm.

"I not finished yet," she states. I see the glistening wet moisture on her lips and chin. She lapped up every drop of cum I had by the looks of it. With a couple of quick motions, Callie has now shed her pants and panties and is slipping the strap on across her hips. I am surprised that the strap on is in the office. Then I remember back two nights ago. That was a good night to say the least. Callie came in to help me relieve a little tension while I was studying up to give Addison some information on a rare case she was working on. Good thing we keep my office locked up. The kids could have seen that toy.

"Turn around," she orders. Dominate Callie is sexy as hell.

I turn around and lean across the desk. Callie puts one hand over my clit and starts rubbing. I am moaning while she rubs the toy against my slit. Quickly entering me from behind, I am filled completely.

"You like how I make you feel baby? You want it harder?" Callie husks in my ear.

"God yes," Is all I can get out.

Thrusting at a fast pace I feel my orgasm approaching quickly. I am breathless and panting. Callie continues to thrust harder and harder. "I'm coming baby!" I tip over the edge to a very blissful state of euphoria. I am spent. My wife just keeps going.

Grabbing my nipples, she tugs at them and starts biting and licking my neck and ear. Unbelievably I can feel another orgasm approach. How is this even possible. That's never happened this quickly. But here I am screaming out Callie's name and moaning uncontrollably. "Oh Callie, Fuck me harder!" "Don't stop baby, Yes that's it!" She is going to be the death of me.

As I'm ending my third orgasm Callie finally climaxes and falls over on top of me. We both lay for a couple of minutes and try and catch our breaths. My wife sure has stamina.

"Mom, Mama!" "What's going on? Are y'all ok?" Now that sound is not a sound you want to hear at noon time on a school day. No way!

Whispering as best I can, I tilt my head to the side to look at my wife, who is lying on top of me. "Oh my God Callie! Sofia's home? What the hell?"

I know I was too loud. I thought we were home alone. Who can't freaking scream at the top of their lungs and shout expletive language while their kids are at school? Us. That's who. Never, ever do I catch a break. Dear God. We've screwed Sofia up for sure by having rough, loud, obscene sounding sex with her just outside the room. What the hell is she doing here anyways?

"We're fine. We will be out in a minute." My wife is the one to speak.

I'm too shell shocked to say anything. Oh the horror! I've never been that loud and explicit in sex as I was a little while ago. Sofia has never heard us having sex that I know of. I know that she has to know what we were doing. Won't be looking her in the eye at the dinner table. And I'm the liberal one in this relationship. I'm the parent that talks about sex and has had 'the talk' with the kids. This is embarrassing to say the least. Think positive Arizona, I say to myself. At least they know their parents are still frisky in their 'old age', right? Positive thinking is not helping tonight folks. Oh the Horror!

"Oh, I forgot. It was early release day. Oops...sorry. It's my fault Arizona."

If I wasn't in such a blissful state at this moment...I'd...well, she will get paid back for that tonight. I promise you.

...End of Flashback...

To answer any remaining questions...I did have to go back to Africa. Callie and I both went with Jack so that I could show him the ropes. Now that I have trained Jack, he and I will take turns going over there to check on things. I will only be over there twice a year, for just a week at a time. Not so bad. And Callie says she's going with me on the next visit too. Turns out, she likes Africa.

Callie is even getting a team of actors together to go back with us next time. "The Calzona Global Initative" is what she first named the project. After teasing her that it sounded like a pizza dish, she changed the name. Thank God! I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but seriously that was a bad name. So its now called "The Torres Foundation." I can live with that. I am blessed to have Callie stick by me and help me with this important work. That kind of commitment and dedication in a marriage is what most people dream of having. And for me to have had that twice...I am truly blessed.

The kids are doing good. They are all out for spring break and we are taking a family trip to New York to see Cait. She and her husband Cleve are having a baby tomorrow. So, we are going to explore NYC with the kids and meet the new grand baby. It's supposed to be a boy! We are thrilled to say the least. I can't wait to hold him.

Landing at JFK airport, we retrieve our luggage. The kids are excited to be in the Big Apple. The car service we've called picks us up and we head to our hotel. Callie made all the arrangements. The penthouse suite at The Torres Hotel was booked. Callie's dad owns like a hundred of these hotels around the world. Thank God for in laws.

Arriving at our hotel, the boys are the first to break free and dart toward the lobby. Yes, they will get stopped by security any minute. We let them go. Why try and stop it? The rest of us walk in the lobby a couples of minutes later. Callie's dad, to our surprise is standing in the lobby talking and laughing with his three grandsons.

"What are you doing here dad?" Callie asks her father.

"I am here for a business meeting and saw you were arriving today so I stayed over the night. Thought we could all have dinner together." Carlos Torres then pulls Callie and I in for a big hug. Beaming from ear to ear, he then hugs his most prized possessions, the granddaughters.

After a long and enjoyable meal, we retire to our suite. This suite has three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, three bathrooms, a dining room and the most gorgeous view of New York.

Laying in bed with Callie, I am reminded of something that Cait said earlier in our phone conversation. She said she was scared. I called to tell her we landed safely and we would see her early tomorrow morning at Lenox Hill. That's when she unloaded her worries on me. To be honest, I'm nervous for Cait too. This is her first time and she has to have a c-section. Having all of my children naturally was bad enough. It takes longer to recover from a c-section. Sometimes that's the best and safest way for mother and baby, and for Cait's condition with preeclampsia, it is definitely the right choice. The sooner the baby is delivered, the better.

"I can hear your mind moving a million miles an hour," my wife whispers in my ear.

"I thought you were asleep honey," I answer her back in a low whispering voice.

"Why are we whispering Arizona?"

I start to laugh because I have no idea. There is no one in the master suite but us. Turning over I am now face to face with the brunette of my dreams. Slowly, our hands begin to wander over one another and Callie rolls me back and lays on top of me.

"I can help you relax if you want me to. Do you want me to help you relax and relieve some of that tension?" Her voice is so seductive. Hell yes I want her to. After an hour of slowly making love, we both fall asleep.

Around five the alarm clock starts blaring. I quickly try to rise up but I can't move. Something or someone rather is laying on top of me. Finally reaching the clock and shutting it off, I hit the lamp light. Callie is asleep and is lying almost all the way on top of me. I wouldn't tell her this but man is she heavy.

"Callie get up," gently calling to her so she is not startled. No use...she's not budging.

"Come on Callie move over we've got to get up." Straining to remove myself from underneath her, I give up. She's dead to the world. We are on the edge of the bed. I really have to pee and she is pressing right into my bladder.

Suddenly the French doors to our bedroom open up and Olivia and Gabe come pouncing in and start to climb on the bed. We have no clothes on here people. We always sleep with clothes on unless we lock our door. You know who was in charge of locking the door last night don't you. Oh yes, the heavy brunette that's laying on top of me, naked.

I start screaming, "Get Out!" The kids jump off the bed and literally have no idea what's going on.

Callie is startled awake, finally I might add. She jumped and turned over to quickly and fell off the edge of the bed. Serves her right if you ask me.

"What the fuck?" My half asleep wife screeches.

"Ooh mom said the F word again," Grey laughs. He and Ellis have walked into our room and have found this hilarious.

Callie thankfully took the sheet with her so she is on the floor covered up. I grabbed the comforter and pulled it up on me so I'm covered as well.

"Will you please get out? All of you! NOW!" I'm not in the mood for games. This is embarrassing. Thankfully they all scram fast.

I look over to my wife and she says, "Guess I forgot to lock the door huh." Rolling my eyes I get out of bed and step over her to go to the bathroom. I really have to pee, and no one seems to care.

Stepping into the shower and washing my body with the the silkiest soap I've ever used, my wife steps in behind me. "Saving water is a good thing right," the naked brunette husks in my ear.

It's really hard to stay mad at her. "You know, that was almost a catastrophe back there. What if they had seen us naked Callie? How hard is it to lock the door if you plan to have sex?" Really how hard is it? She's done this for years.

"I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake. Nothing came from it. They didn't even notice." She is right they didn't notice but it was a close call.

After our shower, which by the way was rated PG, we get dressed, get the kids ready, and going. Room service comes to bring breakfast at six am. We are out the door by 6:45 and at Lenox Hill Hospital around 7:15am. I'm already tired and the day hasn't even started yet. We meet Cait in the waiting area to be checked in and in record time she is whisked away to labor and delivery room number seven.

The kids, Callie and myself along with Cleve's parents all wait in the waiting room during the surgery. At 10:02 am Cajah William Smith was born. Weight: 7lb 4oz. Height: 21 inches long. He has a head full of brown hair.

We gave Cait and Cleve their privacy first. Then it was our turn. Holding Cajah for the first time, I'm blown away. He is so precious.

"He looks just like Cleve," Callie whispers in my ear. I know my wife is not happy about that. Which makes me smile. She will never like Cleve Smith. Not ever. Too funny.

My wife gets baby Cajah next, and she sits and rocks him. Once again she is in heaven. I love babies, but Callie really loves babies. Then, she gives me the look.

Oh shit! I know that look. Thank God I'm fifty-one and Callie is forty-eight. We are out of the baby business. Hallelujah! My wife will just have to settle for babysitting. Too bad they aren't closer to us. I could get used to that sweet face of his. He reminds me of Mike. I love my life now, but I wished Mike could have been here. He would have loved this moment.

So it's official. I'm a Gigi and Callie is Abuela. Life couldn't get better that this. Turning to look out of Cait's hospital window, I am met with a familiar skyline. New York. Where it all started. The place Cait and I moved to after Mike's death. The place where I met Callie. The place where Caits career took off. Now the place where our first grandchild is born.

Hearing the laughter bouncing from the four walls of this room, I continue to look out the window and think; Life is unpredictable.

I thought after Mike died my world had fallen apart. Fortunately, I met a stunning brunette that breathed life back into my soul. She and these children are my world. My heart. If you are fortunate enough to experience just a fraction of what I have with Callie, then you my friend are a lucky individual. Callie's vivacious, stunning, gorgeous, and..."

"ARIZONA! Get your ass over here and take the damn picture!"

Scratch that...She's just plain bossy!


End file.
